The Dragons Princess
by Momma Midnight
Summary: Balinor has died and the Great Dragons enchanted chains will soon break. Desperate to keep the beast prisoner, Uther forces Balinors only child, a daughter named Merlin, to marry his son and produce a Dragon lord.. fem!Merlin, girl!merlin, royal!merlin, lady!merlin x Arthur. Complete rewrite of the series as Merlin born a girl.
1. 00 The Last Dragonlord (Prologue)

The Dragons Princess

by: momma midnight

Summary: Balinor has died and the Great Dragons enchanted chains will soon break. Desperate to keep the beast prisoner, Uther forces Balinors only child, a daughter named Merlin, to marry his son and produce a Dragon lord.

This is supposed to be a rewrite of the series. Due to Merlin being a female, there are going to be episodes or scenes in certain episodes that will not be included in the story. I will write as I find time, I do have responsibilities, but I also have a great big love for this story and refuse to write anything until this is done. That being said, my chapters tend to be somewhat long, so it takes me awhile, and I have no beta at the moment, so there will be errors. Probably lots of them, feel free to point out some of the major ones but please, don't be rude. It makes you look like a fool.

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and anyone else who is not me.

Enjoy.

Prologue: The Last Dragonlord

For a man well into his mid sixties he could certainly scurry down a hallway with half the speed of someone half his age. That's not to say that he couldn't run if he wanted, he simply chose a gentle but quick enough walk almost jog. Usually. But today was simply not the day for a walk almost jog that was gentle on his knees and hips. He had a message to deliver, one of great importance. So it was with a frenzied jog turned to a run that gave him the momentum to nearly slam open the doors to the personal suite of the King of Camelot and announce in a loud whisper:

"The Last Dragonlord is dead!"

King Uther turned in his chair slightly, in mild surprise at the startling entrance of his personal physician, and raised a brow in an amused curiosity. "Then we must celebrate." He said, dropping the scroll he was reading onto his desk and lifted another for examination.

Gaius, royal court physician, closed the doors to the kings chambers and hurried to stand before the king. "Sire if I may, this is no matter of news worth celebrating over. The Last Dragonlord is dead and with him any who could control the beast you have hidden beneath the castle." Slightly out of breath he seated himself in the closest armchair.

Uther frowned but did not lift his eyes from the scroll he was inspecting. "I don't understand Gaius, why is this so important? The beast is secured and I've been ensured that there is no way he is going to escape."

"Those chains that imprison him were enchanted by the Last Dragonlord. With Balinor dead there's no telling how long those enchantments will hold. The magic used will slowly begin to fade until the beast's own magic can break them. There must be a dragonlord in order for the chains to remain enchanted. Unless we do something, the dragon may regain his freedom."

Uther finally looked up from his scroll to glare at the physician. "Why was I not told of this when we captured him?" He leaned back in his chair and rested his chin on his knuckles, his other hand tapping an agitated rhythm against the arm. "What can we do to keep the beast incarcerated? There has to be a way. Balinor had no children?"

Gaius shook his head, "I'm afraid not sire. Not sons I mean, he did have a daughter."

"Does she have the power to control the beast?"

Gaius sighed, "Unfortunately the power is passed from father to son. Without a male heir the powers will remain dormant until a male is provided."

Uther frowned and hit his fist on his desk. "Bugger." He rested his chin on his thumb and forefinger as he pondered his next move. The clanging sound of swords hitting swords coming in through the window became louder as Gaius and himself went silent. The knights of Camelot were going through their daily rigorous training orchestrated by his son, Prince Arthur.

"How old do you think this daughter may be?" Uther asked almost toneless.

The physician frowned as he tried to remember, "Perhaps 18 or possible 19 years of age."

"And you are certain that if she bears a son, that child will have the ability of the dragonlord?" the King asked, still listening to the sounds of men in training.

"There is no way to be certain for sure, but it is my guess that so long as there is still a dragon left alive and a male born to the lineage of the dragonlord, the powers should be passed on." Gaius answered almost hesitantly. Not liking the look he saw pass Uthers face he asked, "May I ask what you have in mind Sire?"

Uther sat up and leaned forward placing his forearms on the desk. He opened his mouth to speak but the words caught unsure in his throat and he closed his mouth. He reclined back and returned to his pondering gesture.

A few minutes passed by when finally, "Powers of that magnitude should not be squandered on some lowly peasant farmer who was lucky enough to capture the favors of a dragonlords daughter. It should be given to one of nobility. Born to someone who has a strong lineage, a noble background. An heir of powers like that should be..." His eyebrows lifted in a dreamlike state and his lips lifted at the corner in a sinister smile, "...royal."

Contrary to his kings expression, Gaius's eyebrows furrowed into a concerned frown. "You mean to make her royalty my lord? So that she may give you an heir? Marry her?"

Uther sat up again, "Of course not!", he said indignantly. "Not to me. I have no desire for a wife that is young enough to be my daughter, nor am I eager to deflower one so young." He stood up and collected his scrolls. "I want you to locate this girl immediately. Have her brought to me. No! Wait." He turned to look at Gaius. "I will go to her. I'll need Geoffrey to transcribe documents of nobility. If this girl is really the daughter of a dragonlord then we must use his title 'lord' to her advantage. I cannot have anyone thinking Arthur is marrying a peasant." He said as he walked towards the door.

Gaius stood up quickly to follow. "You intend to marry her to Arthur my lord?"

"That is obvious physician." Uther said, opening the door.

Gaius scurried to catch up, "But what about the law sire? The ban on magic?"

Uther paused annoyed, "What are you on about?"

Gaius dropped his head for a moment, unsure if what he was about to do was really the right thing. Taking a deep breath he straightened his back and looked at the king. "There is a chance that the girl may herself have magic."

With a frightening glare, Uther took a step closer to the older man and towered over him. "You just said she does not have the ability."

"Not the ability to control the dragons sire, but she may have magic."

"A sorcerer?" Uther asked.

Gaius nodded. Uther crossed his arms, one hand still holding the scrolls. "This will not do! I will not have a sorcerer on the throne of Camelot." He growled.

"You cannot sentence her to death either my lord. The power of the dragonlord will die with her and we will need that to control the dragon." Gaius added quickly.

Uther stopped pacing and stared hard at Gaius. "The dragons enchantments."

"What about them sire?"

Uthers lips curled up in a mock smile, "They have given me an excellent idea." He turned and continued walking. "Come Gaius! There is much to do."

Gaius lifted his robe by his feet so as to hurry after the king.

Uther paused yet again and turned to face Gaius. "The girl. What is her name do you know?"

Gaius nodded, "Indeed I do sire. Her name is Merlin."

Uther nodded in acknowledgment, "Merlin." He quirked his lips, "The Lady Merlin."

TBC...

AN: Granted this is a short chapter, but it is a prologue. Chapter one will be posted as soon as I finish it, so far it's up to 13,000 words and going.


	2. 01 The Dragons Call

A Dragons Princess

by: Momma Midnight

Disclaimer: see prologue

Note: I'm not sure I like the title. My original idea was to call it 'The Lady Merlin' but it seemed to lack umph. Plus the Mans thinks it sounds better, but then he likes anything with the label dragon on it. In other news, I need a beta pronto. I've been reduced to asking the Mans to proofread and character analyze, unfortunately he's never seen Merlin, so that's about as productive as eating pancakes with chopsticks.

Also, thanks to my reviews! As for the 'bugger' comment. You are right. I've been watching too much 'Top Gear' lately, and was originally going to use May's famous expletive, but replaced it with bugger and then forgot to change it again later. oops.

This chapter was written to the lovely sounds of my 7 year old trying to sing along to the 'Witches Aria.'

enjoy

.

.

Chapter One: The Dragons Call

A churning, twisting knot settled deep within his stomach, threatening to bring forth the herb crusted capon he had for lunch. The sounds of construction echoed in loud and clear from outside. He sat at the head of the table in his room and tried to block out all thoughts of the impending execution.

He ran his fingers over his face nervously and rested his chin on the palm of his trembling hands. This would be his first execution sentence. He had only ever participated in arresting an individual, never in sentencing one. Certainly never sentenced one to death before.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and in an automatic response he called out, "Come in"

A delicate pale hand pushed the heavy door open and the Lady Morgana entered. She shut the door as quietly as she opened it and strode over to Prince Arthur.

Arthur looked her over and dropped his head to his chest in exasperation. "I know what you want Morgana, but you know as well as I do that I cannot bend the law."

"So you're alright with killing an innocent man then?" She said with contempt. Her hands resting on her hips. The green velvet dress she wore draped down to make her appear taller, statuesque. But did nothing to hide the shadows beneath her eyes or the fact that she seemed paler than usual.

"No! No I'm not alright with killing an innocent man, but he's not exactly innocent is he? He's been caught using magic and by law is subjected to execution." Arthur said, reciting the text as if by memory.

"Uther's not here! You don't have to follow in his footsteps like some obedient dog! Make your own decisions." She crossed her arms angrily, "What kind of king do you think the people want? One like Uther who would slaughter them if someone so much as whispers the word magic. Or one who would show mercy to someone who was doing no harm but a few magic tricks for children?"

"It doesn't matter what he was using it for, it was still magic. And he knows the law as well as anyone. There's nothing more I can do. I can't go against my fathers laws, I don't have the authority."

"Uther would be so proud. How the mighty Prince Arthur obeys him like a loyal dog." Her voice dripped with disdain and she made to storm out. "You're just like your father Arthur! Evil, with no remorse to innocent people. You would have this land torn by hatred and war!" With that she opened and then slammed the door.

The silence that followed was brief as the sounds of men building drifted in again.

He slammed his hands angrily. Another knock sounded at the door and he growled out, "What!?"

Sir Leon opened the door and bowed briefly. "Sire, news of the king."

Arthur sat up, "Yes?"

"His Majesty is upon the horizon. He should be arriving within the next hour or so."

Arthur exhaled in relief and slumped in his chair, "Oh thank god!" The pressing weight of responsibility suddenly lifted letting him breathe easier. "Delay the execution. My father will probably want to be present at this event."

Leon nodded and bowed before exiting.

Arthur stood up and walked over to the window again. Once his father returned, the responsibility of executing Thomas Collins fell upon the king instead of himself.

A disgusted frown graced his handsome features. How was he to be king when he couldn't even handle the weight of sentencing a man to death? Morgana was wrong, he was nothing like his father. Uther was a fair and strong king, he could do whatever it took to keep peace in his kingdom.

But him?

He nearly buckled in his stance and almost agreed with Morgana. If he was king right now, Arthur was pretty sure that Thomas Collins would be alive tomorrow. Banished no doubt, but alive.

He clenched his hands and continued looking out the window towards the horizon. That burning disappointment niggled at him and he turned his thoughts elsewhere in forced distraction.

Where the bloody hell had his father gone to?

.

.

.

Camelot was always a source of nightmares for her when she was a child. Stories the villagers of Ealdor told were filled with screams and smoke and darkened faces covered in ash. She always told herself that there was no power on earth that could force her to go to Camelot.

But then _he_ arrived.

Even though Ealdor fell within the borders of Essetir, that did not deter the King of Camelot from appearing at her mothers doorstep in the dead of night. Like some nocturnal predator stalking its prey, he entered her home with an air of self imposed authority and demanded her to follow him to Camelot.

She scoffed at him, which in hindsight was probably not the smartest thing to do, but that was before she realized who exactly was in her home. After introductions were made, secrets were laid out to air and Merlin found herself suddenly the daughter of a Lord in Cenreds kingdom and betrothed to Prince Arthur.

She looked to her mother for answers but Hunith only bowed her head in acknowledgment. Suddenly feeling a cold dread, she watched as her mother read the papers handed to her before agreeing to its content. The king looked pleased with himself and in a few short words ordered her to pack and prepare to leave within the hour.

Tears and harsh words were thrown about between Hunith and herself before dropping to her knees and begging her mother to reconsider and take the matter before their king. King Cenred. If she indeed is the daughter of a lord, then why not stay in Essetir? Why go to Camelot? Didn't her mother understand the implications of sending her only daughter to the kingdom that burns sorcerers?

The next hour passed quickly and she found herself on a horse riding towards Camelot with suppressed tears and a giant knot in her throat. She refused to cry in front of the king, refused to show any kind of emotion. Her body trembled with the force it took to keep the tears in.

That night as they made camp, Uther approached her and her nightmare really did come true.

"_I know you have magic."_

A hand touched her arm pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned to the owner of the hand, Gaius.

"Are you alright my dear?" He asked, his blue eyes genuine in concern.

"I'm fine, just woolgathering." She said with a forced smile.

The cuff on her wrist glinted in the sunlight catching her attention before she moved to cover it with the fabric of her new dress. Another gift from the king for his future daughter in law.

"There it is." Gaius said in a tone that showed his relief. She understood his sentiment completely. Not used to being on a horse for so long, her backside hurt from the many hours of riding. She can only imagine how difficult it must be for the older man.

Camelot, she noticed as they cleared the hill, stood majestic and proud where it stood. White stones glowing bright with the sunshine, gave the castle an image of purity. If she didn't know that this was Camelot, she never would have associated this beautiful land with darkness and blood.

"We will be arriving within Camelots gates in minutes now. Would you like a moment to freshen up before I introduce you to Arthur?" Uther asked atop his majestic steed.

Merlin hardened her face for a moment before answering, "Yes sire, that would be very kind of you."

Uthers lips turned upwards, knowing full well what she thought of him. "I think you and I have much in common Merlin" he said.

"Indeed? Do we sire?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Like yourself, I was not born a royal. I took over the kingdom of Camelot twenty years ago. I saved this kingdom and brought peace and prosperity to it. I later married a princess and became King of Camelot." His horse bucked sideways trying to avoid a hole in the ground. Once he regained control he continued, "I understand the difficulty of learning to become royal. I was once simply a noble much like yourself."

"I hardly doubt you were once simply a noble my lord."

Uther laughed out loud. "Indeed."

Once they were at the gates of Camelot, Uther halted and allowed Merlin a few minutes to smooth out her dress and wipe her face free of all signs of travel. She lingered on her appearance for as long as possible but when the king began showing signs of impatience, she finished stalling and allowed him to help her mount her horse.

Thoughts of Arthur crossed her mind as they approached the courtyard. What type of man would he be? Would he be like his father? Would he be handsome? Perhaps that's why the king has taken the initiative to find his son a wife, because the prince is considered unattractive? Oh dear lord! What if he was short and portly with oily skin and greasy hair? No one in their right mind would want to marry someone who could not find the decency to groom properly.

What if he looked exactly like the king?

Queasiness bubbled in her stomach. Oh perish the thought! She would die if she had to lay with a man that reminded her of the king.

And she would have to lay with him wouldn't she?

A heavy sensation, what felt like a stone, settled in her stomach next to the feeling of queasiness. She swallowed thickly in anxiety, her heart hammering within her chest blocking out most sounds until only the hoof beats from the horses as they trodded on cobblestones could be heard.

They passed through the final archway into the courtyard and came upon a wooden structure in the center surrounded by a crowd.

"Father!" someone shouted.

The horses halted and the king dismounted with ease and grace. Merlin looked to the voice that shouted and spotted two men hurrying down the front steps of the castle. Both blond and young. One wearing chain mail and the royal colors of Camelot, the other wearing a shirt and trousers and a long brown coat.

Which one is Arthur? She wondered.

"Arthur!" the king greeted, approaching the blond wearing the long brown coat. The two men briefly hugged before Uther turned to look at the wooden structure. "What's all this then?"

The blond, Arthur, shifted from foot to foot and looked down once before answering. "We've arrested a sorcerer. I've had the guards build a block in preparation." He said stiffly.

Merlin knew which preparation he meant. She felt it deep in her bones, the fear that came with that simple implication. Her future husband, the prince of Camelot, had an executioners block built with the intention of killing a person with magic.

Her hand subconsciously moved to touch the cuff at her wrist.

"Excellent news!" Uther clapped his hands. "We must celebrate!"

Surprised, Arthur responded, "Father this is hardly the first execution we've had. I did not believe that warranted a celebration?"

Uther slapped his shoulder, "We have much to celebrate my son! I will make a formal announcement during the execution. I shall oversee that though I know you probably had your heart set on it. Come, there is someone I want you to meet." Uther guided him towards her as she was still sitting on her horse.

"Arthur this is the Lady Merlin. Lady Merlin, this is my son Prince Arthur."

Arthur reached out to take her hand and kiss the back of it. "My Lady."

Merlin finally got a good look at him and a flutter ran through her. Sun kissed blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a refined nose, a strong brow, a tall and muscular body. Above that, he had plump lips curved into a well trained gorgeous smile. He definitely does not look like his father.

He must take after his mother, she thought.

"Help her down Arthur, it's the gentlemanly thing to do." Urged Uther.

"O-of course." he stuttered. Merlin placed her hands in his to turn in the saddle. Arthur then put his hands on her hips to lower her down.

The minute his hands held her waist she gasped lightly as heat from his hands penetrated her down to her core. His hands, strong and steady, lowered her to the ground easily and effortlessly. She stood before him and realized how close in height they were.

"Welcome to Camelot my lady, I'm sure you must be exhausted from your travels. I'll have a servant show you to your quarters." Arthur then signaled for a servant and a young man appeared almost instantly. "Morris show the Lady Merlin to the guest room in the east wing."

"No, Morris show the Lady Merlin to the royal guest room." Uther superimposed.

Morris nodded and led Merlin up the stairs and into the castle. "Come my lady, let me show you to your room."

With one last withering look at Uther, Merlin followed Morris into the castle.

"The royal guest room father?" Arthur questioned. "That places her next to my room. Aren't you concerned for her propriety?"

Uther laughed out loud and slapped Arthur again on his back. "Indeed."

.

.

.

Merlin entered her chambers and could not help but awe at the beauty of the room in all it's elegance. Tapestries designed with beautiful embroidery decorated the walls. The four poster bed sat large and magnificent against the stone wall in the center of the room. A well polished table with matching comfortable upholstered chairs sat on the right of the room. Plenty of sunlight filtered in from the large windows facing the courtyard and over to the hills beyond the castle.

"If that is all my lady, I will see to having a maid appointed to help you dress for dinner." Morris bowed waiting for her dismissal.

"Thank you but I don't want a maid." Merlin said awkwardly, truly not accustomed to having people bow to her, nor to having anyone speak to her with such respect.

Morris nodded and left. The minute the door closed, the knot in Merlin's throat grew until a sob bubbled out. She leaned her back against the cold stone wall and slid down to sit against the wall with her knees pressed against her chest.

This was not what she was expecting! Not what she had in mind. The room was not supposed to be beautiful, the prince was not supposed to be handsome, she wasn't supposed to feel emotions of any kind at all! It would be much easier if her room was a darkened cell in a dreary castle. The prince should have been a portly short man with oily skin and greasy hair, it would be easier to dislike him if that were the case. He was most certainly not supposed to be blonde and tall with handsome features and incredible blue eyes that just seemed to see right through her.

She missed her mother. She missed Ealdor and all the things that made it home. Will, Mother, the fields behind her house that grew wild strawberries. Her eyes began to water, the room blurring in her vision. Never had she expected to find herself in this situation, noble and engaged to royalty. Far from home and in the one kingdom that would have her burned if anyone found out about her gift.

A little voice in her head mentions that the king already knows.

Feeling the cold metal against her flesh reminded her of the night the king set it upon her wrist.

"_This will keep you from using magic. So long as you wear it, you will be exempt from the penalty of the law. However..." His voice dropped into a tone that sent chills down her spine. "...you must not let Arthur know of your powers. I will not have his loyalties divided. He is to be king and you are nothing but a special case on which I have taken pity. You will bear my son powerful heirs, and you will do so immediately." Drawing back from his menacing tone, Uther graced a small smirk. "The sooner you do so my dear, the more I am forgiving of your...nature. There may even be a day where I won't look at you and see a filthy sorcerer."_

A filthy sorcerer.

That is what she left the comforts of home for?

An unknown amount of time passed before her tears finally stopped. Her back hurt after sitting in the same position for such a long time and standing up was more painful then she wanted to admit.

The beating of drums sounded out through the courtyard drawing Merlin towards the windows. Down below, the crowd grew larger from earlier as people anticipated the execution. Across from her window the King stood on a balcony dressed in regal attire flanked by a few guards similarly dressed in red and gold. He raised his hand to gather attention and to silence the mass.

"People of Camelot. It has been twenty years since the imprisonment of the great dragon and the prosperity of this great kingdom has begun. When I first conquered this land from the chaos created by those who practice the Old Religion, I made a promise to all the citizens of this kingdom to bring peace and justice." Uther paused and gestured for the prisoner to be brought fourth. "This man, Thomas Collins, has been tried and found guilty for using magic and enchantments. The sentence is death." Uther nodded to the axeman. "Let this mans death serve as a lesson."

Merlin turned her face away, unable to watch as a fellow magic user was brutally beheaded.

"I have kept my promise and have decided to declare a festival to celebrate." Uther continued, "I am also proud to announce the royal engagement of my son, Prince Arthur."

The crowd below begun to gossip and murmur at the impromptu announcement. "The Lady Merlin daughter of Lord Balinor of Essetir is to be your princess and future queen. Let us welcome her to our great kingdom!" Uther begun to applaud. A few confused knights begun to applaud in response, while others hesitantly in the crowd followed in example. Soon the entire courtyard was applauding all the while Merlin stood by the window watching the scene with undisguised fury and disgust.

A wailing cry broke through the applause bringing all sounds to a halt.

"You are the devil Uther Pendragon! The only evil here is you! It is not magic! With your ignorance and your hatred! I swear before you, you will know pain as I do! The heartache of losing a child!" An old woman, presumably the mother of Thomas Collins, stood defiantly glaring at the king. A circle formed around her as people backed away in fear. Her haggard appearance twisted in hatred. "I will have my justice! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth...a son for a son!"

"Guards seize her!"

The woman began chanting in the language of the old religion. Wind whirled around the crowd garnering terrified screams. Merlin's eyes were locked onto the old woman until, with an enchanting spell, the woman disappeared.

.

.

.

"Marriage father!? Did it not occur to you to ask me if this is what I wanted?"

"I do not need your permission to marry you off to whomever I see fit. You are my son and I am your king. You will do as I say and you will marry the Lady Merlin!"

Both men stood face to face in the throne room. Morgana stood off to the side watching the two men argue.

Uther huffed, "You are no longer a child, you are a man and it is time for you to find a wife."

"So let me find my wife!" Arthur argued.

"I have found a suitable wife for you. She comes from a powerful family, a noble family." He lied, "We have talked about you future before Arthur, and we both agreed that finding a suitable match that will serve the safety and security of Camelot is of the utmost importance. What is wrong with the Lady Merlin? Do you not find her attractive?"

Images of long silky black hair and eyes so blue, they could rival the ocean in beauty, flashed through his mind. The way her hips fit within the palms of his hands as he lowered her from the horse, brought forth unwanted fantasies.

His face warmed at the thought.

"I have nothing against her. And she's not-I mean, that is to say that I don't find her unattractive or not beautiful..." He paused, taking a deep breath to compose himself, "I don't know anything about her! What if she's … I don't know … what if she's like Vivian?"

Uther frowned, "Olaf's daughter? But she's lovely, she would make a beautiful queen."

"Yes but she's also incredibly rude and … conceited. She's not my type."

"Well then you have nothing to fear. The Lady Merlin is nothing like the Lady Vivian." Uther gestured to the guards to open the doors. "I suggest you get to know her Arthur. In one months time you and the Lady Merlin will be wed and there is nothing to be done about it. I have made up my mind."

The king left the room leaving Arthur and Morgana alone.

"If he's easily married you off I wonder how long before he decides I need a husband?" Morgana said stiffly.

Arthur started pacing the moment his father left the room. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I cannot marry someone I don't love."

"Then I suggest you fall in love with her."

"Morgana I'm being serious!" He shouted.

"So am I!" she said. Morgana crossed the room to stop him from pacing, "It doesn't seem as if you have much of a choice in the matter. The best thing you can do is get to know her." she said softly, "get her to fall in love with you."

"How do I do that?" He growled, "I know nothing about her! I don't know what she likes, what she does in her spare time. I don't even know where she came from!" He started pacing again.

"So find out!" Morgana suggested as if it was the most obvious answer. "Pacing isn't going to help you get to know her. You need to speak to her," she said, "take her on a picnic. Find out what she likes and where she came from." She shrugged, "She just might surprise you."

He stopped pacing and slumped into the nearest chair putting his face in his hands, "I didn't expect this." He said wearily.

"No one did Arthur."

"I mean, I knew one day I'd have to marry, but I thought-" He whispered with heavy emotion, "-I thought that he would let me choose for myself whom I'd marry. I thought I'd marry for love, like he did."

Morgana knelt down to face him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she looked at him sincerely. "You still can you know? Get to know her. Make the best of the situation." Her lips curled upwards in an amused smirk, "At least she's pretty."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose with a defeated and frustrated sigh. "Alright, you win. You always do."

She grinned, "Of course I do. It's because I smarter than you."

He snorted, "Fine, but I'm going to need help. I don't know the first thing about wooing anyone."

"Well that's obvious." She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Let me see what I can do. I think I have an idea." She crossed her arms and looked at him knowingly, "If all goes well, you'll have a very pretty wife, madly in love with you, waiting in your bed every night for the rest of your life."

Images of Lady Merlin waiting in his bed. Long black hair spilled across his white bed sheets, bare pale skin hidden only by his red silk coverlet. A very willing and wanton beauty begging him to take her...

He swallowed thickly at the thought, "Lord help me."

.

.

.

That night, dinner was an awkward affair. Her fear in her lack of etiquette forced her to drop a spoon full of pea soup on Arthur's lap, pick the dessert fork instead of the salad fork, and to take the first bite which apparently was the duty of the king.

That one was the most mortifying mistake she's made yet.

Safely ensconced in her new quarters, Merlin dressed herself for bed. The king had commissioned a seamstress to make a complete wardrobe of lavish gowns in all colors. Riding clothes, morning wear, evening wear, dinner wear, and all of it was to be delivered within the fortnight. Which left her with nothing to wear except what she brought with her and what the king had purchased for her on the way there. Choosing to sleep in the chemise that accompanied the gown she was wearing earlier, Merlin braided her dark hair to one side and pinched the candle light out.

The one good thing to come out of this whole mess was the chance to sleep in a real bed. One made of feathers and not straw. She settled comfortably on her new mattress and released a heavy sigh. Letting the soft bed sooth away the aches of the long travel and anxiety she endured thus far. She closed her eyes and let the world fade away.

Someone knocked on her door.

Deciding to ignore it, she snuggled deeper.

The knocking persisted.

Grabbing her pillow, she buried her head beneath it to drown out the sound.

Whoever was on the other side was insistent and was not taking the hint to leave.

Huffing in frustration, she made off the bed and opened the door. On the other side stood Arthur with a plate of fruit in one hand, the other held up to once again pound on the door.

"Oh! You were um...I've disturbed your slumber haven't I?" He asked, his face turning a slight pink.

"No, I was simply counting sheep for the fun of it." She retorted.

Arthur's lips quirked up, "I thought you might be hungry. I noticed you didn't eat much at dinner." He offered her the platter of fruit.

She reached to get it when she noticed his eyes were drawn down. She looked down and realized the tops of her breasts were showing and the peaks of her nipples stuck out like little beacons. She clapped an arm across her chest. "Thank you my lord," she said embarrassed.

Taking the plate he held out, she walked over and set it down on her table. Arthur leaned against the door and looked down at his feet. "I hope you are enjoying your accommodations Lady Merlin."

"Please my lord, just call me Merlin." Merlin searched for her robe only to find it slung over the chair close to where Arthur stood.

Seeing at what she was looking for, Arthur lifted it from the chair and handed it to her. "I hope you don't mind my impertinence, but I've never heard of your father Lord Balinor. Was he welcomed in Cenreds court?" Arthur asked, looking around at everything as if it were the first time he's ever been in that particular room.

Arthur found himself oddly intrigued by the tapestries, by the windows, by pretty much anything that wasn't a half naked Merlin. Seeing her in that white flimsy chemise as she opened the door set his nerves on fire. Her black hair, neatly braided, curled around her shoulder with the tip of it nesting deliciously between her pert breasts. If the shadow of her nipples he saw through the chemise was anything to go by, Merlin was graciously endowed.

"I'm not sure my lord. I never knew my father."

"Then how did my father find you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure sire, but he found me in a small village called Ealdor. It's beyond the white mountains." With the robe securing her modesty, Merlin looked down at her bare feet. "If you would be so kind my lord, I have had a rather long travel and it's been an exhausting day."

"Right, of course. I apologize for disturbing your rest." Arthur made to leave. As he passed by Merlin, he caught her scent. Something sweet and citrusy.

Remembering what Morgana said about wooing, he took her hand in his and brought his lips to kiss the back of her fingers. "Good night my Lady." He could feel her shiver beneath his lips. If a simple kiss on her hand made goosebumps appear on her sensitive flesh, he wondered what reaction she would have if he were to kiss her more intimately.

"Good night my lord." Merlin whispered thickly.

"Please call me Arthur."

"Goodnight Arthur."

Merlin closed the door behind him and swallowed down the knot she had in her throat. "Why couldn't he have been short and greasy?"

.

.

.

Early the next morning she heard someone calling her name. It started softly, almost as if someone was calling for her through her dreams. But the longer she took to respond, the louder the voice got until she startled awake.

Sun filtered in through the open curtains of her windows. By the brightness of the sun, she surmised that it was mid-morning. She obviously had slept in late. Usually her mother woke her early for her morning chores.

Events of the previous few days flashed through her mind. She remembered now, she was no longer in her quiet little village of Ealdor, but in the hustle and bustle of Camelot. The sounds of carts and horses traveling around on the cobblestones could be heard, as well as the banter of negotiations from the merchants, interrupted briefly by a squawk or two from a chicken.

Deciding to not pass the entire day a laze in bed, Merlin dressed promptly and left her room in search of breakfast.

It didn't take long to figure out where the kitchens were located. She simply followed the delicious smells of meat pies and freshly baked biscuits until she found what she was looking for. By the time she made it to the kitchens, her mouth was watering in hunger.

"Excuse me, but where can I get a plate to eat?" She asked one of the servants as they passed by.

"Sorry love, no time to talk."

No help there. She sought another servant. "Excuse me, but may I get something to eat?"

This one was helpful but only in being rude. "If you missed morning breakfast, that's your fault! You'll have to wait your time for lunch. Now get back to work!" The larger woman pushed past Merlin and stormed up the stairs.

"But I'm not-" Merlin faltered. She looked down at her dress. Yes, it wasn't one of the prettiest ones she owned, but it was one of her own dresses. Modest though as they may be.

All around her, servants bustled quickly in all directions. Some carrying trays of food, others carrying baskets of laundry and dishes, goblets and much more.

"Here you go." a timid voice spoke up behind her and Merlin swirled around half startled.

A smaller girl, with pretty curly brown hair and darkly sun kissed skin, stood before her holding a tray of biscuits, eggs and a goblet of milk.

"You're the Lady Merlin right?" she asked shyly. "My names is Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morganas maid."

Merlin took the tray. "Thank you."

Gwen tilted her head in question. "May I ask what you're doing down here? Usually only servants ever come to the kitchens, it happens to be next to the servants quarters." Gwen motioned towards the back where a few servants disappeared into a series of doors.

"I'm sorry, I'm new to all of this. I-um I was hungry and I wasn't sure about how to get breakfast." Merlin admitted. Color adorning her pale cheeks.

"It's alright. A servant should have brought you a tray. Where is your servant?"

"I turned down the offer for one."

"Oh. Alright, then if you like I can bring you a tray with me when I serve Morgana her meals?"

Merlin smiled brightly, "That would be lovely. Thank you Gwen."

Merlin returned to her room to finish her breakfast. She changed again into something a little nicer, her own best gown, and put on her newly polished boots.

Outside the day was turning out to be bright and gorgeous. She never really traveled anywhere beyond Ealdor until recently. And the events of yesterday left her impression of Camelot in a haze. She set about on foot to see the sights she missed on her travel in.

The first thing Merlin noticed different between Ealdor and Camelot was the number of children running free. Where children were rare in Ealdor, they were abundant in Camelot. Dozens of tiny hands and feet ran around in circles, touching things and leaving muddy marks on market stalls and clean linens. A mother with a babe strapped to her chest was tugging on the arm of a little boy. Chastising him for rolling around in the dirt.

A seller with strawberries was to the left of her and she immediately thought of home. She bought a quarter stone of strawberries and nibbled on the fruit as she continued on her tour. Boisterous laughter drew her attention to a gathering of young men with swords at their hips. Among them was her own future husband.

"Where is the shield?" Arthur asked.

"Over there." Morris pointed.

"Where am I facing?"

"Towards the sun." Morris shrugged, "It's not that bright."

Arthur grinned, "Sort of like you then." He gestured, "Come on then, get a move on it."

Morris picked up the shield and moved to place it on the other side of Arthur.

"This should teach him a lesson." Taking out his dagger, Arthur threw it at Morris and the shield hitting it off center. Making Morris nearly drop the heavy thing.

"Hang on now!"

"Come on Morris you can do better than that!" Cheered Arthur, throwing another dagger. Now all of the men were throwing daggers at poor Morris. The servant tripped over his feet and dropped the shield. It rolled away from him and over to Merlin who now stood off to the side. She put her foot on it to stop it from rolling away.

"That's enough boys, you've had your fun." She handed the shield back to a grateful Morris, before he made off like his tail was on fire.

"Lady Merlin! A pleasure to see you. I hope you rested well." Arthur greeted.

"It is unfortunate that I cannot say the same for you." Her disdain must have shown on her face because Arthur's smile slipped off of his.

"I'm sorry, have I offended you in some way?" Arthur asked, sounding truly bewildered. Which served only to anger her some more.

"Do you treat all your servants like this? Without a shred of respect or consideration even for their safety?"

He gaped for a moment before gesturing towards where Morris scurried off in fright. "He's just a servant doing his job."

"It's not his job to have dangerous weapons thrown at him though is it?" She asked hotly, "Because if it is, then working here would be the worst punishment anyone could ask for."

"Tell me Merlin, are you always like this? Because if that's the case I may have to object to our marriage. I don't fancy being tied down to a righteous harpy who gets put out too easily." He asked annoyed.

"I am no harpy you total jouster! I simply do not tolerate bullies and deviants. I have to object to this marriage as well! I don't fancy being tied down an ignorant prat!"

"I am not a bully or a deviant. I am the prince." He said fully aware of the small crowd that gathered together to watch this fiery specimen of a female insult him in broad daylight. "And I am a knight. I'll have you know I have been studying to kill since birth." He stated in his most regal tone.

"Oh?" She said, suddenly turning sweet to him and taking a step forward until he could smell strawberries mixed with the citrus of her own scent. "And how long have you been studying to be an ass my lord?"

Arthur couldn't respond. All coherent thought left his mind to travel south as Merlin bit into a succulent strawberry, he watched her tongue peek out and lick the sweet red juice left behind on her lips.

"You're silence is very reassuring." Merlin smirked at him with those sinful lips as if she knew she won the argument.

A murmur of hushed chuckles broke him out of his haze and Arthur watched her walking away with a swish of her skirt and sway of her hips. Hypnotizing hips.

Realizing that people were still watching him as he stood in the marketplace, he tried to adjust himself in his trousers discretely and wandered off in the opposite direction.

Hypnotizing indeed.

.

.

.

Pale green eyes set upon a flawless and pale face, peered out through the window and watched the interaction below in the market. Interesting, she thought. Seems the Lady Merlin is not a simpering push over after all.

"Morgana," Uther strode in with the fierceness and prowess of an angry tiger, "What's this about you refusing to attend the festivities?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and turned to stare back out the window. "I just don't see why we should celebrate twenty years of slaughter. Or the beheading of an innocent man."

"He was caught using magic. It was justice simple and true."

"What justice is there in killing a man using harmless magic?"

"You were not around twenty years ago. You did not see the horror this land was bathed in when magic was allowed."

"How long are you going to punish people for what happened then?"

"I will continue until magic is eradicated for good!" He growled.

"You're a monster!" She hissed. "And I want no part of this!"

Uther balled his fist in annoyance, "We have a responsibility to set a good example for this kingdom. The citizens of Camelot look to us for guidance, if they see us as anything but a united front against the tyranny of magic, the people will lose faith in their hierarchy."

"Yes and god forbid that the people should have a mind of their own when it comes to their king." she said in a mocking tone.

"You will do this Morgana! Remember that I am the King and you are my ward!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the corridor. "I promised your father I would take care of you as if you were my own daughter. Now I have lived up to my promise, it is your duty to repay me in kind. The concert is tomorrow night during dinner, don't be late. And the Lady Merlin will need something to wear. Her new outfits will not arrive for a while, loan her something will you?" He asked her in a voice that suggested it was not a question but a command.

The clack of his boots resonated as he angrily stormed down the hallway and out of sight.

The nerve of that hypocritical beast! Forcing her to attend that dishonorable dinner and concert. Celebrating years of hatred and death. The suffering of innocent users of magic all because Uther fears the lot of them.

Her hands balled into fists. The need to hit something in anger getting stronger by the minute.

If only he knew the true power of those with magic then he would really have something to fear!

.

.

.

The carriage bearing the Lady Helen arrived at the steps of Camelot just after dark. Guards helped the singer down and into the castle where she was escorted to the throne room.

"Lady Helen!" Uther stood and opened his arms in greeting, "It is an honor to have you here for the celebrations."

"Thank you sire," Helen smiled and curtsied.

"How was your trip?"

"Oh, you know...the time it took to be here." She shrugged.

"Well, it is worth the wait."

"Yes, it will be." she said, toying with the pendant on her necklace.

"You must be tired."

"Indeed, but I find myself famished as well."

"Of course. And you will dine with me tonight won't you?" he asked. His hand gripping hers tightly in his.

"Of course sire." she said, squeezing back his hand and gracing him with a coy smile.

.

.

.

Merlin startled awake for the second time in a row to someone calling her name. Heart hammering in her chest, she looked around as if someone might be there. Nothing. Only the sounds of her heart pounding away could be heard-...no...wait someone was pounding on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked hoping her nervousness didn't come out in her voice.

"Lady Merlin, it's me Gwen. I have your breakfast tray."

Merlin got off the bed and opened the door to let Gwen in. The servant walked in and placed a tray of mouthwatering meat pies, rolls, eggs and milk.

"How is it you know exactly what my favorite foods are Gwen?" Merlin smiled, taking a seat at her table and diving for the meat pies.

"Well its, um, I know about the fact that you were born common like me." Gwen began nervously, "I just assumed you like the simple foods...like me."

"You were so right." Merlin said with a mouthful of rolls. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry! I'm digging in without asking if you would like some?" Merlin motioned towards the tray but Gwen declined.

"No, no. But thank you. I've had my breakfast already."

Merlin didn't need to be told twice as she dug into the eggs with gusto.

Gwen watched her curiously but with a delicate smile. "How is it you can be so hungry and eat so much, yet be so skinny?"

Merlin choked on her eggs, Gwen patted her on the back. She swallowed painfully, "My mother asks me the same thing. She always says, 'Merlin you have eaten me out of house and show nothing for it. I wouldn't mind it so much if only you were a fat little thing!'"

They both laughed at Merlins mimic of her mother. But the mimic turned into a memory and suddenly she didn't seem as hungry anymore.

Gwen must have noticed the change in mood. "Your mother must be a very patient and giving woman to have fed you so much all your life."

Merlin nodded, throat thick with emotion. "She is. I miss her very much."

Gwen rubbed Merlins shoulder in comfort and tried to change the topic. "Oh! The Lady Morgana has offered to loan you a gown for the concert. She said to stop by later this afternoon and select the gown you like."

"That's very kind of her." Merlin sniffled softly, but smiled at her just the same.

"Come, let's get you dressed for the day."

Merlin allowed Gwen to help her dress into her modest gowns from home. All the while, the servant chewed her lip and muttered to herself about 'alterations' and 'refashioning'. Merlin never could get the handle of needle sewing. Seemed so tedious.

Once she passed Gwens approval, she set out to finish the tour she began yesterday. After leaving Arthur alone in the market square, Merlin lost the mood to peruse the shops and went back to her room. She had an early dinner and went to bed early as well, still weary from the long travel.

Exiting her room, she made her way down the corridor and down a few steps where she came across the physician.

"My Lady Merlin." Gaius greeted with a small bow.

"Gaius! So good to see you." She grinned, "Where have you been?"

Gaius huffed, "Working. I spent the day yesterday running errands and making tonics for guests." He smiled, "A man my age takes longer to do what you young folk can do in an hour."

"Please allow me." Merlin said, helping Gaius up the last few steps.

He patted her hand, "Thank you my dear. Though I must ask, you wouldn't be free would you?"

She tilted her head, "I was planning to see the sights, but-" one look at the older mans exhausted face and she knew what he was going to ask her. "-I can sight see some other time." She said, extending her hand to take the potions he cradled.

Gaius chuckled, "You really too good to an old man," He handed her the basket, "This potion here-" he pointed to the bottle with the yellow liquid. "-is for the Lady Helen. It's for her voice."

Merlin nodded, and looked at the others, "And the rest of them?"

"Are for Lady Morgana. She suffers from nightmares, the poor dear."

"Well then it is your fortunate day. I was planning to visit the Lady Morgana later this afternoon. She has graciously offered to loan me a dress for the concert."

Gaius smiled, "How fortuitous indeed. Well then, I must get back to my quarters and begin preparations for headache tonics. Every time these nobles have a party, most of them show up on my doorstep in the morning begging for a cure. One would figure they would learn their lessons and stop drinking in excess."

"Gaius wait! I would like to study under you if that's alright? I-I don't have anything to do all day and I'm not used to lazying about. If I'm to stay here, I need to keep myself occupied." She asked earnestly.

He must have seen the pleading in her face. "Of course my dear, you are always welcome to assist this old man. However, Merlin, you will need permission from the king first."

"Yes-of course." she smiled in relief, "Gaius thank you!"

He waved her off in a shooing motion, "Off with you then. If you're going to work for me then you better be quick about it." He chuckled before descending the stairs and out of sight.

With the bottles in hand, Merlin made her way over to the Lady Helens room and knocked, "Lady Helen, it's me Merlin. I have your tonics from Gaius the court physician." There was no answer so Merlin pushed open the door and entered. She left the tonic on the dressing table and was about to leave when something caught her eye. A doll. Nothing like she's ever seen before. It was a simple thing made of straw and cloth but it called to her, drew her in until she picked it up to take a closer look at it.

She felt a pull towards the doll. There was something dark and sinister about the little face on it. A shadow crossed its face and she could hear a faint womens scream emanating from it.

"What are you doing here?"

Startled out of her near hypnotic trance, Merlin whirled around stuffing the doll behind her back. There stood Lady Helen, "I-I'm Merlin, the physicians assistant." she tried the title and found she liked it. "I'm delivering a tonic for your voice." She turned back around and switched the doll for the tonic as quickly as she could before the lady could see her. "Here you go ma'am." Merlin handed her the bottle and hurried out of the room.

The rest of the morning was spent flitting about the castle doing errands for Gaius. She realized that working for him allowed her the sights she wanted to see as well as acquaint her with the people of Camelot. Some knew her automatically and showed the highest respect. Others sneered at her and all but called her the 'common princess' to her face. It seemed the servants regarded her highly while the nobles regarded her as something dirty.

After her lunch with Gaius, which ended up being some sort of stew with lord knows what in it, Merlin finally made her way to Morganas room. The door was open so she walked in slowly, "Lady Morgana?" She called out hesitantly.

"Can you believe Arthur? You should have seen him and Merlin in the square yesterday Gwen. Whatever she said to him certainly put him in the spot. I almost feel sorry for him. Hand me that dress will you? The one on the chair." Morgana lifted her hand out in waiting.

Merlin looked around for the servant Gwen but she was nowhere in sight. "Gwen's not here my lady," she grabbed the red dress and handed it to Morgana.

Green eyes peeked out from behind the dressing curtain. "Lady Merlin." Morgana greeted slightly embarrassed, "-one moment please."

Morgana refastened the dress she was wearing and stepped out. "I'm sorry for what you may have heard, I don't mean anything by it."

"It's alright." Merlin twiddled her fingers nervously, "I'm here because – because you offered to loan me a dress?"

"Of course, how silly of me. I almost forgot." Just then Gwen appeared at the door.

"My Lady Morgana, Lady Merlin." Gwen greeted.

"Gwen, Merlin needs a dress. What do you think will fit her?"

Gwen stepped up to stand next to Morgana as they both assessed Merlin.

"Well she's about your height so length won't be an issue. And both your coloring are identical." Gwen contemplated looking around. "I think either the lavender dress or the red one."

"If we want to make Arthur drool, then I say we use the red dress." Morgana said bringing the dress forward and measuring it against Merlins physique. "This'll have him chasing after you like a little lust puppy."

Merlin frowned, "I don't think I want anyone chasing after me as any kind of puppy." She looked at the dress she handed to Morgana earlier. Though it was a pretty dress, really pretty dress, it was much more revealing than anything she's ever worn before. "I'm not sure if I can wear something this risky."

Morgana pulled her forward to stand in front of the full length mirror. "Of course you can! Just imagine what his face will look like when he sees you in this little number. If he has any doubts about marrying you right now, he won't after he sees you tonight."

Merlin didn't want to admit that the very idea of reducing Arthur into a gibbering idiot was incredibly tempting. Maybe he won't be such a prat if he could see her as a beautiful noble woman. A future princess.

A future queen.

Warmth rose to her cheeks and she glanced down to her toes. "I don't think I could catch his attention like that even if I wanted to." She said, confidence beginning to deflate. "I'm a commoner that suddenly found herself with a title. I have no manners, no class, no etiquette." She looked at her reflection, "I'm nothing but a farm girl playing dress up."

"How can you say that?" Gwen asked astonished. "You're beautiful and if Arthur doesn't see that then he's an idiot." She gasped then and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult the prince" she said worriedly.

"Don't be. Gwens right, he is an idiot. If he doesn't see the girl that you are then he doesn't deserve you." Morgana said with a smirk, "I saw what went on between you two at the market yesterday. I've never seen anyone put him in his place the way you did. I think you'd be good for him."

Merlins blush deepened. She looked at the dress she held in front of her and wondered if she could really pull it off. "Do you think I could do this? Do you think I could make him a gibbering fool?"

"If you let me and Gwen help you," Morgana twirled Merlins hair upwards in a mock do, "Arthur won't know what hit him."

.

.

.

Merlin left Morganas quarters an hour later feeling exhausted and with much dread. Who knew that coquetry preparation could be so tiring? And she still had to bathe while she waited for Gwen to alter the dress to her size. She smiled remembering the indignant shriek Morgana gave when it turned out that she was thinner then her. Though that shriek turned into a smirk when they compared bosom sizes. Apparently, her having a rather larger bosom then they thought, worked in her favor and 'the dress would cling in all the right places.' She wasn't sure how that made much of a difference but if what Morgana managed to teach her in the past hour really worked, well...

She blushed again.

_'Merlin'_

Merlin stopped walking and looked around. It was that voice again! The one from her dream.

_'Merlin'_

Looking around she didn't see anyone. The corridor was empty except for her.

_'Merlin'_

She tried to follow the voice. It led her outside the castle and across the courtyard. No one paid any attention to her as she crossed the courtyard and entered through some doors leading to stairs. At the bottom of the steps sat two guards playing dice.

'_Merlin'_

Great, she thought. How was she going to get past these men? She bit her lip, the thought of using magic unnerved her. She put her hand over the wrist cuff the king put on her. If what Uther said was right, there would be consequence of using magic while wearing a power suppressor. What that consequence would be he didn't specify. And it was that unknown that made her nervous.

_'Merlin'_

Getting irritated with the constantly calling voice, she made her decision to at least try. Hopefully the consequence won't be something that would give away the fact that she used magic.

Concentrating on the dice, her eyes glowing gold briefly, Merlin willed the items to fly off the table and bounce across the floor. The two men chased after it and she quickly crossed the small room to a set of doors and passed through them. She put a hand to her head as a headache came upon her unexpectedly. Well that didn't seem too bad. If a headache was all there was to it, maybe she could still use magic on occasion.

She took a few steps toward the torch on the wall when a blinding pain lanced through her head. Barely able to stifle the scream that wanted to erupt from her, Merlin dropped to her knees. Oh dear god! Pain unlike anything she's ever felt before coursed through her from the top of her head, down her spine, and to the tip of her toes.

The voice called to her again, setting off more agonizing pain. 'Stop! Please!' she begged mentally. Her stomach rolled, queasiness threatening to bring up her barely palatable lunch. She pressed a hand to her mouth. Just the reminder of the stew Gaius fed her, was more then enough to make her mouth water in the worst way. Unable to hold it, she leaned forward and retched. Her arms trembling as she held herself up and away from her expulsion.

The pain in her head lessened somewhat as did the queasiness, but weakness settled in her bones and she slumped to the side. Breathing took more effort then it should have.

_'Merlin'_

Too tired to even be annoyed anymore, Merlin responded. 'I'm sorry, but I need a minute. It's dark and I'm not feeling well.' She wasn't sure if the voice could hear her, but there wasn't much else she could do.

_'Allow me to help'_ the voice responded.

Help? Merlin wondered what it meant by help until the torch on the wall ignited by itself.

Oh.

_'Follow my voice Merlin'_ it said.

'I'm too weak'

_'Follow my voice and I will heal you.'_

Pushing herself to her knees, Merlin stumbled to her feet unsteady. She kept a hand on the wall for support. Taking the torch with her, she clumsily dragged her feet down a dark and windy stairway, stopping to catch her breath a few times. At the base of the stairs was an entrance to a cave. She passed the archway and stood on the ledge.

"Where are you?" she asked, exhausted.

An echo of laughter was her response.

A gust of wind swirled around her making her hair fly about her face. She tucked the strands behind her rather prominent ears when she heard a low growl. The sound of wings flapping and stone falling forced her to look up and witness a sight she may never forget in all her years.

Large golden scales covering an enormous body, large talons adorning enormous claws...

The dragon growled louder and landed forcefully on the mound of stones before the ledge. **"I'm here."**

Cold fear swept any last strength she had and she collapsed to her knees. A scream stuck in her throat.

The dragon simply sat there and looked at her. What looked like an amused smile on it's face.

Could dragons even smile?

"How-what?"

The dragon chuckled,** "How small you are for such a great destiny."**

"What? Why? What do you mean?" She asked nervously. What could a dragon want with her?

**"Your gift was given to you for a reason."**

"What do you mean by that? What destiny?"

The dragon chuckled again, **"Arthur is the once and future king who will sire a time of Albion."**

Merlin frowned quizzically, "I don't know what that has to do with me."

**"Everything! Arthur will face many threats from friend and foe alike. Without you, he will never succeed. Without you, there will never be an Albion."**

She finally managed to stand, albeit wobbly, to her feet. Golden eyes watching her every move.

"I'm not sure what you expect me to do? I'm just a simple farm girl with a little bit of magic. Magic that has been locked away! You saw what happened moments earlier. There's nothing I can do!"

The dragon growled fiercely, **"You are shrouded in dark magic. No doubt due to the enchanted jewelry you wear. It has a similar magic to the chains that keep me prisoner."**

"So you see! There's nothing I can help you with. You must have the wrong person."

**"Destiny has chosen you to fulfill this prophesy, Merlin. There is no mistake! The person destined to guide Arthur to the throne and to Albion is you."**

She shook her head but stopped when dizziness made her stumble. "There has to be someone else!" She argued, "I'm not the right person for this." The dizziness forced her to sit down.

**"There is no right or wrong, only what is and isn't. One cannot change destiny Merlin, and you are destined to protect Arthur."**

"But why me? Why him? This Arthurs an idiot! It can't be him."

The dragon chuckled, **"Perhaps it's up to you to change him, guide him to be the king we all need." **He extended his wings and leaned forward, **"Hold still.**"

He opened his mouth, and for a moment she thought he would breath fire on her, blew a magical mist upon her. It surrounded her, lessening the pains, giving her the strength that had previously melted away. He shuffled back to his haunches and flapped a few times in preparation of flight.

In a last plea of desperation she cried out, "But my magic is locked away! There is nothing I can do. How can I protect him when I can't use magic!"

The dragon settled his wings.

She went on, "If I can't use magic, how can I protect him? If I can't use magic...I'm a nobody." The finality of the situation struck her to her core. The realization that she will never be able to use her magic again without pain, without the unbearable consequence in which the cuff bestowed on her, made her tremble with unshed tears and grief.

**"What the king has done to you is a grievous atrocity. It is an insult upon our kind, to think he can control creatures of magic. But even that enchantment will not be enough to stop destiny."**

"What? What do you mean?" She asked, truly confused now,

The dragon said nothing more. Extending his wings fully, he leaped upwards, chains rattling, and lifted off to disappear into the darkness of the caverns.

"Wait! Please!" She cried out to no effect. The creature was gone.

She sat there waiting, expecting, hoping the dragon would return. But as time passed on and he didn't, she gathered her renewed strength and climbed the stairs back to the room where the guards sat. Choosing instead to throw a pebble in the opposite direction, she waited for the guards to rush off to investigate the sound. She made her way out, across the courtyard and to her rooms in a short time. There was a copper tub filled with water waiting for her. She nearly forgot about her earlier plans, which as of now, seems so unimportant.

The warm water did look inviting and she really wanted to wash off the smell of her own sickness. She undressed quickly and nearly jumped into the rose smelling water. The heat warmed her and her muscles relaxed deliciously. Taking her time and enjoying the bath, Merlin let the time pass by nearly falling asleep. Gwen entered after knocking to find her still in the tub.

"It's time to get ready my lady. I finished the alterations to the dress. It should fit perfectly now."

Merlin sluggishly stood up and let Gwen wrap a towel around her body.

"You've must have been in there for awhile. You've got wrinkly skin." She said amused.

"The water was warm and felt really good." Merlin murmured sleepily.

Gwen smiled, "Well now that you're good and relaxed, not to mention clean, we should get you ready." She brought over the dress and laid it on the bed. "Morgana wants us to go to her room once your dressed. She has some jewelry you can borrow and she has an idea for your hair."

Merlin dressed first in a slip and then into the red dress. It was a full length asymmetrical chiffon halter dress with a v-neck bodice and pleated waistband. It tied around her neck with the ends hanging down her back. The back of the dress was cut to just beneath her shoulder blades, exposing the upper portion of her smooth creamy skin. No sleeves, only a v-neck halter that started at the base of her throat and widened around her bosom to underneath her arms. The pleated waistband emphasized her slender waist and the length ran to the floor, making her look even taller.

Gwen clapped her hands together and brought them to her lips, "You look wonderful!" She said enthusiastic, "Morgana was right about this dress, it suits you so well. You look like a queen."

Blushing deeply, Merlin turned to the mirror in her room and studied herself. "You don't think I look out of place?" She bit her lip, "I don't want people laughing at me because I'm dressing up to fit in."

"They would never laugh at you." Gwen stood behind her, "For one thing, Morgana would never allow it, and for another,-" she took Merlins hand in her own, "Arthur would never allow anyone to insult his betrothed. Insulting you is insulting him."

"But he doesn't even know me! We only exchanged words a few times, and the last time we spoke, it didn't exactly turn out well." She turned away from the mirror and rubbed her arms nervously, "He confuses me so much. The first night here, he brought me a platter of fruit and was kind and gentle. The second time we spoke he called me a harpy."

Gwen giggled, "Was that in the market?"

Merlin nodded, uncertainty crossing her pretty face. "I don't know what I'm doing here Gwen. I know I was brought here to be Arthurs wife but-" Merlin dropped her gaze to her still bare feet and curled her toes. "-was it really the right thing to do? Isn't there someone else who can be Arthurs wife? Why does it have to be me? Why am I so special?"

This question to Gwen wasn't merely about being Arthurs wife. The words from the dragon crossed her mind and suddenly everything seemed so complicated. When did life become difficult and full of tremendous responsibility?

The maids warm hands touched her shoulders and gentle brown eyes stared sympathetically into her own blue ones. "Why you were brought here is a wonder to all of us. But to those few that have gotten to know you, you being brought here has been a blessing. Morgana finally has someone she can talk to, someone who won't judge her or try and get into her good graces because she's the kings ward." She tilted her head, "I have a new friend that I'm slowly learning to understand. You are a kind woman Merlin. Arthur will see that, he'll get to know you and before you know it, the both of you will be in love and happily married as prince and princess."

Merlin sighed, "For all our sake Gwen, I hope you're right."

The maid took a step back and smiled sunnily, "I am. You'll see. Now, let's get your hair done."

.

.

.

The dining hall had been lavishly decorated in rich reds and gold decor. The tables were set along the walls facing in, with the royals at the center. At the opposite end was a stage constructed for Lady Helens performance. The backdrop decoration was a simple dark fabric that gave depth to the stage. Candelabras were placed between every two guests, goblets were filling with wine and the freshly polished silver dinnerware was set and waiting.

Platters of food were strategically placed so that every table had the same thing. Fruit, breads, a pigs head surrounded by apples …

Arthur stood amongst a few friends, other knights in training. Conversation was of nothing important and his attention wondered around the room. Not searching for anything in particular, his eyes scanned the room for anything interesting. He caught a glimpse of black hair and pale skin and craned his neck to get a better look. He swallowed down his disappointment when it turned out only to be Morgana. Though the blue dress she wore certainly attracted many an eye, she wasn't who he had been anticipating to see tonight. There had been no sight of the Lady Merlin since the day in the market place. She had not been present for dinner the night before and mostly absent the majority of this afternoon. If he had to guess, he would have said that she was avoiding him.

"Look mate, isn't that your wife to be?" Owain pointed with his chin to somewhere over his shoulder and Arthur turned. What he saw took his breath away. There standing next Morgana, stood Merlin dressed in what some would call a gown. Sinful temptation seemed a more appropriate name for the slip of fabric she wore.

"God have mercy!" he heard someone say, only to realize it was him who said it.

Merlin strode past him with the tiniest little saunter and the barest of smiles. As she walked, the fabric slid along her skin showing off her luscious curves. Her back exposed for him to see, her long neck with her swept up hair called out to him, her milky white skin begging to be marked.

She stopped for a moment to talk with Gaius.

"She looks great doesn't she?" Gwen said. She and Morgana took to standing on either side of him. His friends mysteriously disappearing, as is usually the case whenever Morgana appears. "It took a lot of effort to get her to come out here dressed like that. She seemed to think no one would accept her."

"That's absurd!" he said hoarsely. "Just look at her!"

Morgana smirked, taking a goblet of mead from a passing servant. She looked around the room until she found the person she was looking for. Making eye contact with him, she nodded as a signal, and the man moved forward to approach Merlin.

"It seems Sir Ulric thinks she's beautiful," She said, trying to smother the mirth in her voice.

Arthur watched the flirtatious display in front of him with a growing sense of discomfort. Irritated at the sudden burning anger that pooled in his gut at the sight of the knight kissing her hand, he handed Morgana his goblet of mead and stalked forward with a glare promising painful death. The knight wisely stepped away with a bow and quickly left the pair alone. He passed by Morgana and she gave him a knowing smile.

"What on earth was that about?" Gwen asked.

Leaning over to whisper in her maids ear, "I asked Sir Ulric to approach and flirt with Merlin. I knew that it would make Arthur jealous."

Gwen gasped, "So that-oh!" She put her hand over her mouth in attempt to hide her giggle, "Morgana you are wicked!"

Arthur heard the two woman laughing and it suddenly dawned on him that this was probably a set up from Morgana. He wouldn't put it past the conniving woman to do something as underhanded as play him a fool. Though now he was here standing in front of Merlin with nothing to say and only a feeling of possessive need to stake claim.

"Merlin-" he begun, only now finding it difficult to say what it was he was thinking a moment ago, "I-You look lovely."

"Thank you my lord."

"Please call me Arthur. I believe I have asked you once already to call me by my first name."

"Was that before you called me a harpy or after I called you a prat?" she inquired all to innocently.

He dropped his gaze to the floor and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "About what happened in the marketplace, I am sorry."

She waved him off, "No need Arthur. I was only jesting." Prominent little grin on her face.

His heart skipped a beat at her beautiful smile. A nervous quirk on his own lips, he couldn't stop the small chuckle that came forth. "You know, there is something about you Merlin. I don't know what it is andI can't quite put my finger on it."

"Is this something as astonishing as having a great big dragon tell you it's your destiny to protect me?" she laughed.

He said chortled quietly. "Something like that. How would you like to take a picnic with me tomorrow? I can have the kitchens prepare us a basket and I know a place we can luncheon. There's a big hawthorn tree surrounded by a field of bluebells. It's really magnificent."

"It sounds lovely. I'll have to ask Gaius if it's alright."

His smile dropped in confusion, "Why would you need to ask him anything?"

"I've offered to study under him. If it's alright with the King, then I'm to be an assistant to the physician."

Arthur blinked in contemplation, "That's not a bad idea," he nodded approvingly, "Keeping busy should help you transition to court life. And if anything, having two practiced hands in the medical bay is always a plus."

She lowered her gaze from his eyes to his tunic, hoping to hide the excitement that leaped inside of her. She was never one to seek approval from anyone except her mother, but unknowingly somehow, she was hoping to have his at the mention of her apprenticeship.

A servant passed by with goblets of mead and Arthur snagged two of them, handing one to her. She took it gratefully.

"A toast then," he said raising the goblet and staring keenly at her, "to your new position as physicians apprentice." He took a small swallow and she responded with a small sip.

"That's kind of you Arthur but I don't think that is what's going to be celebrated tonight." She said timidly.

He turned and placed the goblet on the table behind him. "No, I suppose not." Neither of them wanted to speak about the arranged marriage but neither of them could stop thinking about it.

"I have spoken to my father and he has refused to change his mind. He's allotted us one month to get to know each other before we take our vows." He said, feeling the phantom headache that accompanied the remembrance of that argument.

Merlin stared down into her mead, "I had assumed as such."

"I know it's not much, but-" Arthur took the goblet she was clutching with a death grip, and placed it on the table next to his own. "It doesn't have to be unbearable." He whispered loud enough for her and her alone to hear. "I'm not sure what type of husband I will be, but I promise you to be a loyal one. I won't-" he cleared his throat tensely, "I won't ask of you anything you are not willing to give."

The insinuation of what he meant reached her loud and clear. Her heart dropped to her stomach anxiously and her gaze dropped down to stare at his boots. A cold feeling of nausea washed over her making her shiver.

"We'll take it slowly. There's no need to rush things. I won't push you to do anything you don't want to."

She stared deeply into his blue eyes as if seeing for the first time what her destiny truly was. And now having a little understanding of what the dragon spoke of, made her realize the importance of her responsibility. Made her see what kind of king Arthur would be.

She nodded in relief. "Thank you Arthur."

Just then horns played, announcing the entrance of the king. Arthur moved to the side, taking Merlin with him, as Uther strode to the head of the table and began his speech.

"For twenty years we have celebrated peace and prosperity. It has brought us many pleasures to this kingdom, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Everyone applauded as they took their seats. Arthur pulled out the chair for Merlin to sit down.

A melodic tune begun to play. The harmonious sounds echoed around the room as Lady Helen began to sing.

.

.

.

Merlin took the seat offered by Arthur and sat down the way Morgana instructed her to. She adjusted her dress and sat with her back straight. Glancing over to Arthur, she could see that he sat the same way. Feeling better, worlds better, after their little conversation and for seeing that she was doing something right this dinner time around, Merlin concentrated on the melody that began to play.

_Blah khien barrah fweelah,__  
__blah khien aiza krum,_

_aloe khio bragam harah eefnell,__  
__broe floe mesing lah, breeyoolah naaadryu_

A chill went up her spine. Those were not normal lyrics, but a song sung in the language of old. She glanced around and noticed everyone beginning to fall asleep. She turned to look at Arthur saw him hunched over sleeping deeply, the king beside him as well. She clapped her hands over her ears and ducked down in her chair.

_Sorin sar akhwah, roe hagroe nonestroe,__  
__broilin sar akhwah, mortsin danah bradeh,.__  
_

Darkness spread throughout the room snuffing out the candles, blinking away all light. Cobwebs began appearing over everyone including herself. Panic blossomed and she whipped her head around trying to find anyone else who could be awake.

No one.

Lady Helen kept singing, slowly approaching the center table. Her eyes set upon one person and one person alone.

_broilin sar akhwah, noe-.._

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she saw who it was. Arthur. She was after Arthur!

Her magic rose within her, responding to the threat before her. Screaming at her to protect herself, to protect Arthur.

_Weeben proe, proe sah yakmah, haryay nakhah:_

Lady Helen reached the peak of her song and pulled something out of her sleeve. Merlin blanched at the sight of the dagger. There was no time now, no time to think about consequences. If she doesn't do something right now, Arthur would be killed!

_Agah Madah Sadah Hagah!_

She vaguely thought about the consequences of using magic the last time as she searched for a way to stop Lady Helen. Looking around frantically she spotted the chandelier hanging just above the witch. Her eyes glowing gold, she willed the chandelier chain to snap and watched in horror as the heavy metal fell and landed on the witch with a sickening crunch.

Silence resonated afterward along with the eerie rattle of the chains from the chandelier.

Arthur groaned beside her as did Uther and Morgana. She briefly had enough time to see him waking from his enchanted sleep before blind numbing pain bubbled behind her eyes. Gasping, Merlin clutched her head painfully, her nails digging into her scalp in agony.

Cries of surprise rose all around her from the people waking up.

The sound of chains rattling drew her attention and she looked up. She saw the dagger coming towards him, even through the haze of immense and nauseating pain, she saw the dagger and somehow willed it to slow down. Merlin reached out with shaking hands and grabbed Arthurs tunic. With all the strength she had left, she pulled hard. Arthur stumbled sideways and they both toppled over her chair. Her back hit the stone floor with his full weight on top and she couldn't hold back the scream that was knocked out of her.

Bright explosions and star-bursts of color erupted in her vision. She tried to take a deep breath and panted breathlessly when her chest refused to move. She tried again and still she couldn't get any air. Panicking reaching out to grab anything, anything that could help her, her arms flopped about wildly and weakly. A tear ran down the side of her face as she realized this was what dying felt like. She tried to find Arthur through her blurry vision but darkness had begun to swallow everything in front of her. She was still unable to catch her breath and attempted one final effort to hold onto something. A firm and warm hand found hers and squeezed it tightly. She could hear a murmur of voices but she couldn't see anything anymore.

Gasping, Merlin let the darkness take her as well.

.

.

.

"Merlin!" Arthur called in fear. "Merlin breathe! Gaius!"

The physician hurried over and kneeled down without regard to his aching joints. "We must turn her onto her side immediately!" Gaius gently rolled her over. "This should help her catch her breath."

Arthur started rubbing her back in an attempt to help somehow. He felt something wet and sticky and pulled his hand away to find it covered in blood.

"Gaius she's bleeding!"

"Pick her up Arthur, I need to have access to my medicines. Bring her to my quarters!" The physician barked out more orders to Gwen and other servants, but Arthur only heard the command to pick her up. Gently sliding his arms underneath her delicate body, he lifted her slight frame. Her head lolled about like a broken dolls. Panic coursed through him. "Gaius she's not- she's-"

"She's alive sire, but seriously injured. We need to get her to my quarters."

The walk from the dining hall to the physicians room was the longest walk of his life. His eyes kept darting to her with every other step, checking to see if she was breathing. After what felt like an eternity, they made it to the room and Arthur laid her down on the cot. He ran his fingers through her soft hair searching for the source of the bleeding.

"Gaius there's a knot here, on the back side of her head." Arthur gently tuned her head to the right. He could feel Merlin take shallow breaths and they seemed weak. "She's still not breathing right." He looked at the physician anxiously.

Gaius brought over clean towels and a number of potion jars. "Sire I need you to leave." He said with no room for argument.

Not that that stopped Arthur from trying. "What? No, no Gaius I need to stay. I need to make sure she's alright." He said hesitatingly.

"Arthur," Gaius rarely ever called Arthur by his first name and that garnered the princes' attention. "I must undress the lady. Gwen will help me."

Arthur stared gratingly at the situation. "Fine, but I demand a full report of her condition as soon as you are done."

"Of course sire." Gaius then turned his full attention to Merlin and gave Gwen orders to cut the dress off of her body.

Arthur closed the door behind him, listening to the sounds of Gwen shredding the gown.

.

.

.

As soon as Gwen had finished removing the pieces of Merlins dress and covered her with a soft blanket, he ordered her to bring a bucket of fresh water from the well. Without hesitation, the maid left in a hurry. And as soon as she left, Gaius lifted Merlins wrist to examine the cuff she wore.

"Oh my dear, what have you done?" he whispered sadly. The metal cuff was warm, proof that what happened in the dining hall was magic. Of course it was magic, he thought ruefully. A chandelier does not mysteriously fall at the most opportune moment without some form of coercion. He examined the bracelet and noticed something different about it but decided to do further examination of it later.

He dressed the wound on the back of her head and forced a tonic down to help relieve the struggle to breathe. When Gwen returned, she helped him roll Merlin onto her stomach so as to assess the damage on her back. Mottled bruises were the worst of it, all of it from having been slammed to the floor with a full grown man on top of her. She would be sore and in a lot of pain, but she would be alright. He applied a salve and then let Gwen dress her in a borrowed night dress from Morgana.

It was after Gwen left to give Arthur a full report of Merlins condition that Uther made his appearance. It was only a matter of time, he thought. Uther could smell magic being used a kilometer away and no doubt already had suspicion of Merlin using her magic.

"Gaius," the king greeted, "How is she?"

"Sire" Gaius bowed slightly and returned to focus on the potions he was working on. "The worst of her injuries is a concussion. She had trouble catching her breath but I've been able to remedy that and her back is covered in bruises. She'll be fine with a weeks rest."

"Good good" Uther muttered, he glanced at Merlin still unconscious on the cot and sat down in a chair next to Gaius. "She used magic Gaius."

Gaius looked at the king earnestly, "She saved Arthurs life Uther."

"Which is why I will grant her life as her reward." The king said sternly. "The cuff worked didn't it? It's why she's still unconscious?"

"Indeed sire, the enchantment was to punish the use of magic in hopes of repressing it completely." They both turned to look at Merlin as she sighed and turned a little to the side. "Using just a little to save Arthurs life almost killed her. If I hadn't pushed that tonic into her immediately she likely would have suffocated to death." Gaius dropped his head and pursed his lips, "It was her punishment."

Uther continued to stare at Merlins sleeping form for a few moments. "How long before she can be moved to her chambers?"

"Once she awakens, I can assess her fully. Afterwards she can be moved to her room."

Uther soon left the physicians quarters and it wasn't long after that, that Merlin woke.

The first thing she noticed was that she could breath again, painfully, but able to. The next thing she noticed was the pounding headache and the sluggishness of her body. Opening her eyes took tremendous effort and as soon as she opened them, found them slipping shut again.

"Try to stay awake for a moment. I need to assess the damage done by your concussion." She heard from somewhere behind her. Her eyes had already closed and she forced them open with great difficulty. At times she thought her eyes were open only to startle awake and realize they had closed without her notice. And the more she tried to keep them open the harder it was to take a deep breath. It felt like her mind couldn't do both things, if she opened her eyes then she would stop breathing and if she breathed then her eyes would close. She decided keeping herself awake wasn't worth the effort and let the blanket of sleep soothe her away.

The next time she felt herself swimming up to the surface of wakefulness she could hear soft murmuring near her. Voices talking in hushed tones, one worried and the other calming the worried voice.

"I thought you said she woke up last night?" said the worried voice.

"Yes sire she did, although only for a moment." soothed the calming voice, "the impact she hit the floor with has caused quite a serious head injury. Not to mention her back is also badly bruised and she's had the wind knocked out of her. It will take some time for her to regain her strength and her coherency."

Warm fingers caressed her scalp and her hair sending pleasant sensations coursing through her. The fingers moved away and she nuzzled in the direction of the hand keening for it to return. The fingers did return and gently massaged the top of her head. More talking ensued but all she could think about were those gentle and warm fingers that soothed the aches in her body with just a simple touch. The massaging slowly stopped but the hand never moved. It stayed curled into her hair like a warm protective blanket and she felt herself relaxing completely falling asleep again. She never noticed when it moved away.

At some point she felt herself swaying up and down, back and forth, to and fro, almost like she was laying on the hammock that Will had strung up for her on her birthday. He had hung his sleeping hammock between two birch trees by the stream so she could read the book he bought for her in peace. He had even spread out a blanket and pillows so that she could picnic in the spring sunshine. She could still feel the warmth of the sun on her though more on her side rather than on her back as before. She wondered if this time would end up like the previous, with shy kisses and firm caresses that led to heavy petting and seeing the sky over a mans shoulder.

She took a deep breath, not quite so painful this time, to see if she could still smell Will. Will always smelled of sandalwood and strawberries. What she could smell was leather and horses, a distinct rose smelling soap and the natural musk of a man. Will usually smelled more of strawberries because of his work in harvesting them behind her house. She never remembered him smelling so masculine. She liked this scent. The way it made her feel protected, secure. She turned her face towards the source of the scent and buried her face in soft linen. Her hand curled around the fabric until she fisted a good amount. She wasn't going to let this, whatever it was, go away. She was going to hold on to it for as long as she could. There was a gasp somewhere above her and the swaying paused for a brief second before continuing. She focused on it and on the smell until she knew no more.

.

.

.

She was on something soft. The previous times she had awaken briefly, she was on something firm and not at all comfortable. This time, she felt like she was lying on a gigantic pillow. The clanging of a tray and silverware resonated loudly and she startled awake fully. She sat up quickly and gasped in pain. Her back felt weak and sensitive, she let herself drop back to the mattress and cried out at the pressure on her bruised back.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Gwen rushed to her side, abandoning her tray of food on the table. "You're awake!"

Merlin could only groan. Rolling onto her side to relieve the pressure, she clutched at the sheets beneath her.

"Truly awake? Arthur will be so happy!" Gwen chirped cheerfully. "I'll go and get him!"

She must have fallen asleep again because the next time she woke up it was dark outside and someone had lit all the candles in her room.

There was a fire going and someone sitting in a chair next to it. Her eyes, still groggy and hazy, could only make out a silhouette but it was distinctinly a male figure. She must have made a noise that alerted him she was awake because the figure stood up and walked slowly towards her. She remembered the smell of leather and horses and musk as if in a dream. The silhouette was tall and prominent and coming into the light...

To her disappointment it wasn't who she was hoping for.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Gaius asked softly, taking a seat on the bed.

"T-thirsty" was all she could mutter.

He helped her sit up and handed her a glass of water.

"I'm not surpised. You've been unconcious for two days. The prince has been beside himself."

She finished the glass and waited for Gaius to fill it again before asking, "Why would he be?"

"You saved his life Merlin." He peered down his nose at her, "Don't you remember?"

Images of a witch and a chandelier, as well as tugging something hard and heavy away from danger flitted through her mind. "I remember..." She frowned, "I remember Arthur was in danger and-...and it's my destiny to protect him." A headache erupted forcing her to clench her eyes shut, "I remember the dragon and the pain."

"You used magic Merlin." Gaius said.

She whipped her head up and stared at him in fear. "What?! No! I didn't! I swear!" Panic speared through her and heart began to race.

"It's alright Merlin. The King knows what you did and he's decided to spare you because you saved his sons life." Gaius tried to soothe, "But Merlin,"

She looked at him, still in fear, her knuckles gripping the blankets tightly.

"You must not do anymore magic where the king can see you."

"I-I can't do any magic Gaius. It hurts to."

He nodded in understanding. "The bracelet you wear punishes any act of magic used. But I don't think it had your magic in mind when it was conceived."

"What do you mean?"

"You must be incredibly powerful Merlin because your magic broke the enchantment on the bracelet. It no longer binds your magic or punishes its use. It is also why it has taken so long for you to regain true consciousness."

She looked down at the item confused, "So that means-"

"It means that you can use your magic again, but you must be cautious. Uther will not be forgiving a second time." He patted her hand and stood up, "You should keep it on at all times, pretend it still works so that way Uther will believe it."

She nodded, tears of happiness blurring her vision, "Thank you Gaius" She choked out.

"Oh and Merlin, I brought you something." Gaius handed her an item wrapped in cloth, "I used to study this when I was younger, before the purge outlawed such items. Keep it hidden." He grabbed his box of medicines and left her room quietly.

Merlin unwrapped the item as soon as the door closed. She smiled as she ran her fingertips over the cover of the book. A book of magic

"Thank you Gaius. I will study every word." She whispered even though Gaius couldn't hear.

She spent the next hour perusing through the pages of the book before weariness took over and she hid the book using magic.

She fell asleep smiling to herself.

.

.

.

There were gentle fingers running through her hair and she remembered fondly of a time much earlier of the exact same feeling. She opened her eyes slowly to see the person she wanted to see the most. Amused blue eyes stared back at her.

"Awake at last I see."

Arthur was perched on the corner of the bed by her head, his fingers in her hair. He was so close she could smell the all the elements she had been dreaming of. This was the source of it all.

"I wasn't sure if I should believe Gaius when he said you had finally awakened this time." He said quietly, "Every time someone said you were awake, I would arrive only to see you sleeping away like the lazy daze that you are."

She huffed and swatted his thigh, "I don't think being unconscious counts as being a lazy daze you prat."

He rubbed his thigh in a mock indignity, "Again, you can't speak to me like that. I am a prince." He said smiling.

She sat up and shoved at his chest playfully, "And I am to be a princess. So there's no using that excuse with me."

All amusement left Arthurs eyes and his smile withered away to reveal an underlying concern. "About that..." he began, "My father wants to push the wedding date closer."

Her smile fell as well, "How much closer?"

He looked at her apologetically, "Next week"

"I don't understand. Why so soon? What changed?"

"It's your reward for saving my life." Arthur said it like it was more of a punishment than a reward. "It's also due to the fact that next week we are hosting a fencing tournament. There are going to be a lot of important dignitaries that come to promote their knights, my father wants to invite them to the wedding."

She groaned to herself and laid back down. Of course Uther would use her marriage for political reasons. This whole marriage was a sham to begin with, why not use it to its full potential? Ugh.

"Is that all then?" She asked annoyed.

"What do you mean 'is that all'? We're to be married next week! How is it that you don't seem to care?" He seemed frustrated at her lack of anger. Maybe he's the one who shouldn't care so much.

"It's not like we have much choice in the matter. I don't see why I should protest." He is letting her live after all. There are much worse punishments than being married to a handsome prince.

Arthur looked at her curiously and kind of like she had lost her mind. "Right. Well you may not care who you marry, but I want to love the person I wed." He stood up from the bed and grabbed the tray of food from the table. He placed it on her lap and pulled a chair to sit beside the bed.

"You eat while I read to you." He said and sat down.

Slightly stunned, Merlin looked down at the tray. All of her favorite foods were on it, compliments of Gwen no doubt. She looked over to Arthur to see him pull out a book and open it to page 1.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned perplexed.

Arthur lowered the book in a mock exasperation, "Really Merlin, I bring you food and offer to read to you and you question my motives?" No matter his tone, his smile gave away his amusement.

She couldn't help but smile back.

He searched her face for a moment before lowering his eyes down to the book. "It's my way of saying thank you." he said nervously, "It's my fault you got injured."

"Mmmm" Merlin said around a mouthful of biscuit, "It's your weight that squished me so-"

"Are you saying that I'm fat?!"

She nodded playfully.

"I'm fighting fit!"

She laughed and threw a biscuit at him, "Eat that mister fighting fit."

"Shut up Merlin"

.

.

.

Outside her chambers, laughter could be heard echoing down the corridor. The guards posted outside of Arthurs and her room, glanced at each other in amusement. None said a word, all of them just enjoying the sounds of merriment coming out of the future princess room.

And if word got out that the prince visited the future princesses room every night with a different book, well, they would simply deny it.

Tbc...

.

.

A.N: Pumped this out faster than I thought I would. I usually like taking my time to make sure I get the characters right. For some reason I couldn't get Merlin and Arthur to talk to each other. And when I did, she came off too docile and he came off as pompous. The second chapter is in progress, I'm only at 1,040 words, so basically I just started. I'll try to have it out in two weeks, but forgive me if it takes longer. At the moment, Merlin and Arthur are in an awkward situation and Valiants being a little bastard that I'm not sure what to do with him. I need a beta.

Also, I found the lyrics to the Witches Aria on some website, which I can't remember. If you google it I'm sure you'll find it.


	3. 02 The Venomous Valiant

The Dragons Princess

-momma midnight

Disclaimer: See prologue

A/N: Sorry for the late update, first I had technical issues with my (brand new) laptop. Twice. And then after having written down about 11,000+ words, I realized this story was not going in the direction I wanted it to. If I had posted the previous version, this would have survived only another two chapters at best. But I managed to get it to go where I want it to, though the quality might not be at it's very best. I like to take my time to make sure that the reader 'sees' the story, not just reads it. So I sometimes take awhile to add in extra description or emotions. I feel I may not have done as good a job this time around. But I'll let you be the judge of that. Good grief, but this story was eating my brain and now that it's done I can finally sleep.

That being said, enjoy! Oh! And thanks to my beta, who tried, really really tried, but I can be a trying author. *smiley face*

Chapter Two: The Venomous Valiant

Merlin stood at her window staring out, watching as several knights paraded in from other kingdoms. Banners and flags with crests from all over, decorated the courtyard as warriors lined up to enter their names into the upcoming tournament.

Outside of her room, in the corridor, she could hear servants racing about preparing guest rooms for the visiting nobles. Since Uther had announced the engagement of Arthur and her, most of them had invited themselves to arrive early, and therefore, set the entire castle in a frenzy. Maids and man-servants alike, ran up and down flights of stairs carrying sheets, pillows, blankets, flowers and much, much more. The halls of the castle were literally teeming with haggard servants and impatient nobles. It was a flurry of activity that was borderline dangerous.

Merlin had decided to remain in the safe confines of her quarters.

After she awoke from the injuries she received, the night of the disastrous dinner feast, the physician had placed her on three days rest. For those three days, Merlin had escaped the heavy weight of responsibility, she had contemplated the words of the dragon, and spent most of the time alone with only the occasional visit from Gwen, as the maid brought her trays of food, and visits and medicine from Gaius.

Her nights were a different story.

For three nights, Arthur had come to her room, they had eaten meals together, he had read poetry to her from a poet named Virgilius. For those three nights, they had fallen asleep together on her bed, heads bowed against each other, book flat on top of Arthur's chest where it fell from his lax fingers.

And for three mornings, she had woken with only a thin blanket covering her still sleeping form. A blanket that hadn't been there the night before.

Except for that morning, the fourth morning. Arthur had apparently forgotten to wake early and leave before dawn. She was startled awake by a very loud swear and a hurried Arthur as he literally jumped off the bed and rushed for the door, nearly colliding with Gwen as the maid had arrived with Merlin's breakfast.

Gwens face had turned a bright pink as she witnessed a sleepy Arthur stumble quickly out of her room and into his own. She didn't look at Merlin's face the entire time she made her morning salutations. Her fingers fumbled with the plates and tea cup as she arranged everything on the table.

The maid then left with a nervous apology about being needed elsewhere and Merlin had to enjoy her breakfast in solitude.

She returned her attention to the view outside her window. The day was cloudy and cold and would, no doubt rain later in the afternoon. She would wait until the rain drove everyone indoors to make her escape outside the citadel.

After spending three days confined in her room, Merlin longed to feel the earth. To touch the trees, feel the open wind, to dance in the rain and feel the living pulse of the ground beneath her feet. Ever since she realized that she could use magic again, she had been waiting for a chance to run to the forest and practice some spells she had learned during the days of her confinement. Her fingers itched to release her magic and feel the rush as it connected with all living creatures around her.

She yawned widely, taking a seat on the settee by the other window facing the west side of the castle. Leaning her elbows against the back, she propped her head against them.

She will have to wait until the rain came.

In the meantime, she dropped her sight to watch as Arthur, down in the training field, battled into his servant first with a sword and now a mace.

Her face scrunched in sympathy. Poor Morris, he'll probably hear clanging even after wards, with all the hits he's taken to the head.

.

.

Arthur hated being summoned. It reminded him of being called forth like a dog, which eventually, reminded him of Morgana and how calling him a 'dog' was her favorite insult.

Walking down the corridors to the throne room was a bit of a gauntlet. He had to duck to avoid being crowned by a basket of laundry, he side stepped a stumbling maid carrying a large bucket of water and he almost slipped on a spilled tray of roasted duck and gravy that stuck to his boot and made a sticky 'thruup' with every step.

Finally the doors to the throne room came into view and Arthur nearly sighed aloud in relief. The guards in front of the door, opened them at his arrival, and closed them as soon as he passed the threshold. On the throne, at the far end of the room, sat his father reading a parchment. Geoffrey of Monmouth stood to the side, his wrinkled hands holding a few rolls of documents waiting to be examined by the king.

"Father" Arthur announced, garnering the attention of the king.

"Arthur" Uther nodded in greeting. He handed the parchment to Geoffrey and waved the elder man away. "Leave us." He told the royal archivist. Geoffrey bowed and exited quickly.

"You summoned me father?" Arthur made sure to put emphasis on 'summoned'.

"Yes. I have made the arrangements for your wedding to be held on the day after the tournament ends." Uther stood from the throne and walked over to Arthur, "But that is not the only reason I called you here. It has come to my attention that you were seen leaving the Lady Merlin's room early this morning, and that you spent the entire night with her. Is this true?"

Warmth rose to Arthur's cheeks, "It's not what you think father. I-we-" He knew he was gibbering, "I mean-it was poetry Father. Honestly." He held his head high trying to restore some dignity.

Uther raised his brow with an amused quirk of his lips, "Well whatever you call it, it needs to stop. What goes on between you and your future wife is of no concern of mine. However, it would not look good on her character, or yours, to have been spoiled before the wedding." He gave his son a sympathetic look, "I was young once, I understand the temptations of wanting to 'taste' your intended. " His gaze took on a dreamy roll towards the ceiling, as if in remembrance of something pleasant. He came back to himself and cleared his throat. "But I suggest you develop some control and wait until your wedding night." Uther made for the door.

Arthur's jaw dropped and he chocked out with an indignant cry, "Father!"

"Honestly Arthur, it's only five days from now. I'm sure you and Lady Merlin can wait to do more-" his voice rumbled deeply as he began to chuckle, "-'poetry' until then?" He opened the door, the guards bowing as he passed by. They closed the door and Arthur was left alone in the room.

He threw his head back and huffed loudly. This is what he wanted to avoid. Why he always woke early and left Merlin's room before the sun rose. He lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

How could he have made such a stupid mistake? He knew he shouldn't have let himself get too comfortable laying on the bed next to her. But it was so easy.

And she looked so beautiful.

He sighed, his hand lowering to rest on the handle of his sword. His vacant gaze focused on the wall in front of him.

Spending the last three evenings with Merlin had been surprisingly pleasant and fun. There was a wit about her that challenged him, kept him on his toes. She is so much more intuitive than probably most gave her credit for.

Falling asleep on her bed on that first night was an honest accident. He had only meant to read some poetry to her, try to get her to develop some interest in him. It was Morgana's idea to woo Merlin with Virgilius, he had never even heard of the man before that night.

But when he woke at dawn that first morning, when he saw Merlin's beautiful face surrounded by her long, dark and silky hair, looking so peaceful in her sleep, he knew he couldn't call falling asleep next to her a 'mistake'.

Before he left he had taken a spare blanket out of the cedar chest that sat at the foot of her bed. Merlin's slim body shivered with the morning cold, but relaxed ever so slightly when he tenderly laid the blanket over her delicate form. He couldn't stop his fingers from reaching out and sweeping away dark strands from her pale face that hid her high cheekbones.

But it was her ears that made him smile with a stitch in his heart and a flutter in his stomach. Those absurd, large, completely lovable ears of hers.

A crash outside of the throne room followed by the sound of loud angry yelling from an irate noble, broke him out of his thoughts.

Arthur shook his head clear and turned to march out of the room. Pushing thoughts of Merlin aside, he forced his concentration on the tournament. With any luck, he could work out his frustration on his challengers and on winning.

.

.

The rain had indeed come, but it came at a much later hour than she had hoped for and by then the sky was dark with night and rain clouds. Her plans to escape the city and go to the forest had to be postponed until the morning. Which left her with her evening free. The first one in days, seeing as how Arthur was too busy with the tournament preparations.

She hadn't realized how much she had come to expect his presence in her room every night. She looked forward to seeing him waltz in with a tray of food and a book tucked under his arm. His ever present smile made her heart leap to her throat before settling down with a warm and tingling feeling that spread throughout her body, ending at her fingertips and nearly making her want to giggle with giddiness.

But tonight there would be no smiling Arthur, no witty banter, no Aeneid poetry. She was truly and utterly bored and restless.

Similar to her breakfast, Merlin had to endure a solitary dinner as well. Gwen had made the effort to supply her with as much of her favorite foods as possible, but even the grilled hare smothered in sweet sauce with roasted carrots and onions, couldn't drive away the feeling of isolation and loneliness. The sweet tasting meat, oddly enough, tasted bland as she focused her attention on the flickering flame of the candle that was her only company.

Unable to palate her dinner, Merlin pushed it away and returned to her seat on the settee. Arms folded over the back of it, she stared outside to watch the rain pour down into the darkness.

An unknown amount of time had passed before there was a knock on her door. She called out for the person to come in, barely having enough energy to even turn around.

The door opened and closed without much noise. There was a shuffle of fabric and the sound of a basket being set on the table. Even with her eyes half closed in drowsiness, Merlin knew who exactly was in her room.

"Hello Gaius." She murmured sleepily.

"Merlin." Gaius greeted casually, "I've come to apply the salve to your back."

"No need Gaius." She said, still sleepy, still not moving from her seat. "I found the spell that heals bruises."

"Have you now?" His tone implied a sense of doubt. She could already imagine his fuzzy eye brow raised in disapproval. "You know Merlin. You should be careful how you speak of magic. The king could have been standing silently beside me. And you would never have noticed since you don't seem to want to turn around."

Merlin spun around quickly, but only Gaius stood there with that ever present frown she knew was going to decorate his face. She gave him a sheepish look, rubbing the side of her head. "I'm sorry Gaius, but I'm just so sleepy."

The physician nodded in understanding, "Inactivity tends to do that. But this is good news, since you have managed to heal your injuries, you no longer need to be confined to rest. I'll tell the king that you're feeling better."

"Thank you Gaius." She said whole-heartedly, "For everything."

Gaius's face softened from his stern frown, "You are welcome my dear." He picked up his basket of medicines and made for the door. He paused in thought and turned around, "Oh and Merlin. If you really are bored, you can pick some herbs for me tomorrow. Come to my chambers in the morning for the book on medicinal plants."

She grinned brightly, "I can start my training tomorrow?"

"You can start tomorrow, so long as the king approves."

Her smile dropped, "I've been so preoccupied, I forgot to ask him. But I don't think he'll mind."

Gaius pursed his lips in contemplation, "Just be sure to ask him as soon as possible."

"I will Gaius. Thank you!"

The physician nodded a good night and left her quarters as quietly as he came in. Merlin stood up from the settee and began to rummage through her wardrobe. She looked for her favorite blue dress, it was the warmest dress she owned currently, (her dresses had begun to filter in from the seamstress, but she still only had a few and they were too nice to wear for tromping through the forest). She pulled out her old worn brown boots, her purple cloak (it wasn't nearly warm enough but it would still do the job) and her red neckerchief (a gift from Will).

She laid everything out on the changing screen, ready to be used.

She yawned, sleepiness still present, Merlin decided to go to bed early. She changed into a soft night dress, forgetting how comfortable they are, and slipped pleasantly under the covers. She snuggled deeply into the soft mattress and pillow, enjoying the sensation of being in the bed rather then sleeping on top of it fully clothed.

The candle on the table was still lit and Merlin concentrated her magic. Her eyes glowed gold and the flame extinguished itself with a tiny stream of smoke, bathing the room in darkness. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the rain hitting her window lull her to sleep.

Her last lingering thought, even though she was comfortable and warm, was that she missed the smell of leather, horseflesh and the distinctive musk of a strong man.

.

.

Early dawn turned out to be foggy and wet. The clouds had dropped from the sky and had decided to play hide and seek with the castle and all it's surroundings. The fog was so thick that the morning patrol had postponed their ride for one hour, giving her the opportunity to slip through the gates unnoticed. Not that they would have been able to see her, as it was, even she couldn't even see where she was. She had placed a hand in front of her and lost sight of it just past her elbow.

With the list of herbs in hand, Merlin set out to explore the forests of Camelot.

By the time the sun had risen to mid-morning, most of the fog had lifted allowing Merlin the chance to finally see her surroundings with warning. Too many times she had stumbled and fallen due to some unseen root or a rock hidden by the fog. She had mud caked on the knees of her dress and her cloak had rips and tears from hidden branches that suddenly appeared out of the fog just to snag the purple fabric.

Her stomach growled with hunger by the time she arrived at a clearing that had many of the plants on her list. She stopped to sit on a damp rock to pull out the bits of her uneaten dinner from the night before. She didn't have time to stop by the kitchens for a proper knapsack of food, nor had she wanted to alert anyone of her disappearance. Only Gwen knew where she was going, having bumped into the maid so early in the morning, Merlin had told her not to bother with her morning tray.

When she arrived at Gaius's chambers, the physician had been snoring away in his cot, the book of medicinal herbs sat on a table near the door along with the list. Merlin decided not to take the book, she knew just about every plant that could possibly be on the list, carrying the book with her would be a waste of time. She didn't enter the room, using magic instead to summon the list to her, Merlin left the chambers without waking Gaius. She had told Gaius that she would speak to the king and since she hadn't had the opportunity yet, she wanted to avoid any questions about it.

Her stomach growled again, reminding her that this was the time she usually had her breakfast.

The hare was cold but still sweet and did the trick in settling her stomach for the time being. She pulled out a water-skin and took a drink. Looking back from the direction she came, Merlin could see the castle standing on the hill. The morning sun made the stones glimmer bright white, reminding her of her first impression of Camelot as an image of purity.

She put her items back into the sack she carried and wandered through the meadow for the herbs she needed. She gathered rosemary, crowfoot, lady's smock, yarrow, fever-few, dead-nettle, foxglove and a few other species. By the time she was done, the sun had almost reached midday. She had collected an impressive bouquet of herbs that was sure to make Gaius happy.

Merlin wrapped the herbs in cloth to preserve the stems and leaves. She placed it in her sack and dusted her hands clean. With noon nearly upon her, she was losing time and opportunity to practice some magic. She was a good distance away from the castle and there didn't seem to be anyone else around.

Merlin pulled out a sheet of paper decorated with blue butterflies. She had drawn them for Arthur two days ago, to show him her artistic incompetence. He didn't believe her when she said she had no talent for art, but he wasn't satisfied until he saw her horrendous drawings of something so simple any child could do.

His laughter still echoed in her mind.

Putting the sheet at arms length, Merlin let her eyes glow gold while she began to chant the spell. "_berbay odothay arisan quickem"_

Nothing happened and she tried again. _"berbay odothay arisan quickem"_

She tried again and again until finally, with sweat collecting on her brow, blue butterflies morphed out of the page she held.

She couldn't contain the giggle of accomplishment that bubbled out. Seeing the butterflies dance around her made her feel happy. Merlin flashed her eyes gold to get the butterflies to return to the paper but they didn't respond. She flashed them again and still they flitted about her head. She crumpled the paper in her hand and the blue butterflies disappeared immediately.

Merlin gathered her sack and started her trek back to Camelot. The tournament would be starting soon and she wanted to see Arthur compete.

.

.

The tournament was held at the stadium in the field that was to the right of the castle. The drawbridge was crowded with contestants and spectators trying to pass through. Food merchants had hauled carts over and had begun to sell.

About one hour after her return from the forest, Merlin, changed into a simple but elegant forest green chiffon dress and headed down to the arena. She passed by a cart selling sausages and roasted duck, the mouthwatering smell of the cooked meat followed her all the way to where Arthur was pacing, near the sword racks, in agitation impatiently waiting for his servant to arrive.

"Where the hell is he!?" He shouted as he spotted her.

"Who Morris? I haven't seen him since you battled into him yesterday." She said stopping by the table that had all his armor set for assembly. "Honestly Arthur, you didn't have to go so hard on him." Merlin rebuked.

"It's called practice. Besides, he could use a little toughening up."

She didn't bother with a verbal response. A sour look could do just as well.

"If he doesn't show up soon, I'm going to be late at the introduction ceremony." Arthur growled, picking up his gorget and pauldron, he had already put on his surcoat, hauberk and breastplate.

"Allow me." Merlin took the items from him and slowly, methodically began to buckle the items into place.

Arthur stood quietly, watching her with a touch of surprise. "Where did you learn to put on armor?" He asked curiously.

"Will." She answered, before realizing he didn't know who Will was.

Sure enough, a raised blond brow stared at her questioningly. "Was he your boyfriend before all this?" He questioned cautiously.

"No." She said quickly, then winced, "Yes. No. I don't know. He was my friend. We grew up together, his father was a guard in Essetirs army. He died when Will was very young. Will used to try on his armor whenever he felt he needed to be strong. I used to help him put it on. It's where I learned." She finished with the pauldron and gorget and moved on to the couter, mail coif and sword belt.

Arthur remained silent, his mind filtering all she said, dissecting it for any information that was potentially harmful in his pursuit to woo. He lifted his arms to the side so she could wrap her arms around him as she put on the sword belt. "You're very efficient. I may just have to fire Morris and hire you instead." He said in a deadpan.

Merlin snorted, "And be your manservant? I think I'd rather spend the day in the stocks." She stood up straight and grabbed the cloak. The heavy fabric made a flapping sound as she whipped it open and let it drape down his back. She fastened the embroidered loops and took a step back. "There I think that does it."

"I have to say Merlin, you're not half bad. There might some use to you after all." If it weren't for the twitch of his lips and the amused gleam in his eye, Merlin would have assumed it an insult.

She pouted, "You know you could just say thank you. You don't have to be such an ass."

His bemused smile belied his indifferent tone, "Again with the name calling. You know Merlin, I am a prince, you shouldn't call me names. It's very unladylike."

"It's only unladylike if it's a lie. But since it's the truth, it's called honesty."

His eyes dropped to her pouty lips that always accompanied her witty retorts. So soft looking, so tender, his mouth slightly watered at the wonder if she tasted like the strawberries she always seemed to smell of.

"It's customary for a knight to receive a kiss from his lady before any tournament. Care to try?" He puckered up his lips.

She rolled her eyes and thrust his helmet at him, "In your dreams you prat."

"Likewise my future Princess." He smirked as he marched off to the arena, grabbing his sword on the way.

She tried to look disgusted but couldn't stop the blush that pinked her cheeks and warmed her ears.

A horn trumpeted signaling the beginning of the introduction ceremony. Merlin dashed through the remainder of the crowd, her forest green gown flapping in the breeze as she rushed over to the royal box. She had a seat next to the king, who by the way had expressively told her to be sure to be there on time. She only just managed to arrive before Uther strode into the arena with the same self imposed arrogance that he had the night he came into her home.

"Knights of the realm. It is an honor to welcome you to Camelot. Over the next few days, you will put your bravery to the test, your strength and skill as warriors, and of course to challenge the reigning champion, my son Prince Arthur. The winner of this tournament will receive 1,000 gold pieces and will have the honor of escorting my ward, the Lady Morgana, to the champions feast."

He gestured to Morgana who stood up to wave at the crowd before sitting down again.

"It is in combat that we learn a knights true nature, whether he is a warrior or a coward. Let the tournament begin!"

The crowd cheered and the warriors left the stadium except for Arthur and his first competitor. She watched as guards accepted the cloaks from both challengers and waved for the match to begin.

The king took his seat beside her. Two knights flanking him as they stood behind both thrones.

Watching Arthur battle with a fierce competitor was intoxicating. He was, for lack of a better word, magical with a sword. Parry, blow, parry, shield, blow, shield, spin, blow, elbow to the face and the other knight was knocked to the ground. She hollered along with everyone else in the crowd, cheering for their mighty Prince of Camelot.

"How are you enjoying the festivities my dear?" The king asked, leaning ever so slightly in his chair towards her direction.

"I am enjoying myself very well my lord." She responded politely, shifting in her seat so as to put more space between them.

"Very good. And how are things progressing?" He inquired, his eyes never leaving the fight. There were two new challengers. Arthur having won his round, had gone off the arena.

"My lord?"

"I know that you two have been spending much time together in the evenings. Normally I don't approve of such liaisons before a wedding, and for your reputation and that of Arthur's, I would suggest you refrain from any more, as you prefer to call it, 'poetry'." He smirked, "But what's done is done and I want to know if you believe that things are progressing?"

She cast a pink tinged flustered look to her lap, fingers fidgeting with the silk strings of her dress. "Those things take time my lord. Weeks, months even."

His gloved hand patted hers gently before he sat up straight. "So long as it happens. Remember my dear, the sooner the better." With that he took his attention back to the match and eventually lost himself in the fights.

.

.

Merlin had to change her dress, yet again, into an evening gown. A dark red velvet with black sheer that draped down the sides of her skirt. She had decided to let her hair cascade down in loose curls. Gwen had commented how long and silky her dark hair was and the little bit of vanity in her wanted to show it off.

She did regret her choice in shoes however, she winced in pain. If she had known that she would have to stand a long time, as knights gathered in line to greet the king and the rest of the royal family, she would have worn flats.

"Have you seen the knight in yellow?" Morgana whispered beside her. "He's totally handsome and a vicious fighter. Might just give Arthur a run for his money." Her derisive smirk conveying her mischievous playful banter. They stood side by side greeting the knights as they passed through the line.

"I haven't really been paying attention." Merlin whispered back.

"No? Well he's right over there." Morgana pointed discreetly to a man in a yellow tabard.

The knight, Sir Valiant of the Western Isles, as he introduced himself to the king, was indeed tall, dark and handsome. He also had an inscrutable look about him that made her wary.

"May I introduce you to my ward, the Lady Morgana, and Prince Arthur's bride to be, the Lady Merlin." Uther escorted Valiant towards them, or rather, towards Morgana.

"My lady," Valiant gave her a coy smile before kissing her hand.

"I saw you competing today."

"I saw you watching." He winked, "I understand that the winner has the privilege of escorting you to the champions feast?"

"That is correct."

"Then I must be sure to win." He gave her another leering grin before turning his attention to Merlin.

"Congratulations my lady, Prince Arthur is a fortunate man." Valiant said even though he didn't give her much more than a passing glance before he reached for her hand. The brush of his lips against her skin felt cold and calculated, it also felt dark and menacing. Her magic sent a shivering rush of coldness down her spine. She pulled her hand out of his quickly. "Sir Valiant." She greeted cautiously. Valiant moved on without a second glance.

Even as he walked away to join the other warriors, Merlin could still feel the aura of darkness that surrounded Knight Valiant. An ominous presence that closely resembled the magic that once used to bind hers.

"Enjoying yourself?" Arthur stepped in front of her suddenly, blocking her view of Valiant.

"Immensely." She said in a bored tone.

Arthur cast a furtive glance in the direction she had been looking at and rolled his eyes annoyed. "It looks like Morgana was right, it seems everyone's impressed by Sir Valiant."

"I'm not. He's a creep." Merlin muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Arthur let his lips twitch in approval. He lifted her hand and brought it up for a kiss. Instead of kissing the back of her hand like all the others, he turned her hand over and pressed a tender kiss in the center of her open palm. His eyes on hers, she gasped as heat lingered in the area where his lips touched her skin. There was no way she could say that Arthur's kiss on her hand was anything like that of Valiant's.

She closed her fingers protectively over her palm, bringing her hand close to her chest.

He stood up straight and gave her one last little warm twitch of his lips before letting the gentleness slide off his face. His shoulders firm, his face hardened, Arthur turned his attention to the other competitors and allowed his status as a fierce warrior radiate with a dominating aura. It was then that she realized that she had been seeing a side of Arthur that no one else had. A side of him that only she was allowed to see. A gentleness that he showed to no one else but her.

It sent a warmth through her and a tingling feeling of happiness down to her fingertips.

.

.

The second day of the tournament was much like the previous day. Crowded stadium, crowded bridge, aromas of all sorts of food. The only exception was that the sun had decided to come out from behind the clouds giving everyone a much desired break from the foggy coldness and the icy rain that had plagued the city for nearly a week. The sun shone down warming the backs of everyone in the stadium and making it less bitingly cold for those unfortunate to have to wear armor.

Merlin was, again, seated in the royal box next to the king. Her status as future princess had granted her a privileged seat. It was unfair, she thought, that she would have a seat next to the king when she wasn't even royalty yet, but Morgana, who was the kings ward, had been designated to sit next to her servant.

Though it looked like Morgana was having much more fun.

The day proceeded with a series of cheers and awes, a few gasps and then more cheers. Merlin managed to lose herself in the fights. Arthur had once again dominated his match and ended his day victorious. Others were not so lucky.

A fight between a knight of Camelot, Sir Ewan, and his challenger Sir Valiant, had ended with Ewan being carried to the physicians quarters, Gaius following quickly.

She remembered her promise to Gaius and realized that now was a good as time as any. The king was in a genial mood and more likely to either not be bothered or simply not care if she decided to study to be a physicians assistant.

She leaned in his direction and spoke to him, "My lord?"

Uther turned questioning eyes to her, "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask your permission to study under Gaius." She pointed to where they could still see Ewan being carried out. "To be his assistant. Arthur agrees that it would be beneficial to have more than one active physician and I would like nothing more than to be useful to you and Arthur, for Camelot." She said with practicality. Hoping that by mentioning her want to aid Camelot would appease his decision towards the positive.

Uther furrowed his brows in contemplation. His chin settled within the palm of his hand as he leaned his elbow on the arm of his chair. "What about our agreement?"

Her eyes dropped down to her lap, nervous gaze focusing on her teal colored dress before she straightened her shoulders and gave him a fixed stare. "When that time comes, I'll stop my studies."

"You will stop completely and concentrate on my grandchildren. That will be your sole responsibility. If you can agree to that, then I'll let you follow Gaius around if that is what you want."

"It would my lord. Thank you." She bowed her had appreciatively, hands trembling as she fidgeted her fingernails together.

Uther sniffed disdainfully and returned his attention to the fight.

.

.

As customary on the night before the final battle, a dinner was held to celebrate the final two competitors before they dueled for the championship. Arthur had seen the way Valiant had injured his fellow knight, Ewan, in their last match. Anger burned inside of him as he watched his father take a liking to Valiant so easily, as if he had no regards to his own knight injured by this same man. Morgana was no different, with the way she smiled at him or would throw coy glances. Her words echoed in his mind, that everyone seemed taken with Sir Valiant.

Everyone except him...and Merlin.

For whatever reasons, his bride to be, had showed no favor for Valiant. In fact, when the knight had tried to kiss her hand in greeting, just before dinner, Merlin had shied away from his touch and took a defensive stance behind Arthur.

It made his heart swell with pride at the notion that she favored him instead. Their mutual distaste for the other knight, forging a silent alliance. It felt good to know that she was on his side, even if it seemed like no one else was.

The dinner itself, slow roasted deer with bread pudding and stewed herbs, passed by agonizingly slow. Conversation concentrated primarily on the tournament and all the previous fighters, their strengths, their weaknesses and if whether Valiant considered himself a worthy match for Arthur.

It was during dessert that Valiant finally gave him any notice. He and Merlin had been sitting quietly, eating peacefully all the while listening to every word exchanged between the other knight and the king.

"How soon until the wedding?" Valiant asked over the rim of his goblet.

"Preparations have already begun. The wedding will take place in two days time." Uther announced proudly, "You should stay. Become a knight of Camelot. We could use more men like you."

Valiant lowered his glass with a sardonic smile. "I will consider it my lord." He gave Merlin a quirk of his brow that set Arthur's nerves on fire, "I will admit there is much temptation to staying. Perhaps until after the wedding then?"

"Of course!" Uther agreed, "You are welcome to anything you need while you are our guest."

Valiant tilted his head gratefully, "You are most kind my lord." His eyes bounced between Morgana and Merlin, only to glance at Arthur's angry face and then settle his focus on Merlin once again.

.

.

"Can you believe the audacity of that man!?" Arthur growled, "Did you see how he has my father practically eating out of his hand?" He started to pace angrily, hands on his hips, "And Morgana! She's basically just throwing herself at him!"

Seated on her settee by the window, legs tucked under her, Merlin sat watching Arthur pace back and forth like some angry bear.

"I wouldn't say she's throwing herself at him. But she was definitely flirting." She added, watching his angry pacing increase in ferocity.

After some time, Arthur cupped his elbow with one hand and raised the other to his chin. Forefinger over his lips, thumb under his chin, he kept pacing but his anger began to dissipate into confusion.

"There's something about him that I don't trust."

Merlin knew exactly what he meant. She too felt it, the darkness that surrounded Valiant like some malicious shadow. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter" she answered.

Morris opened the door slowly, "Forgive me miss, but Gaius has requested your presence."

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other briefly before she stood up. "Thank you Morris."

The servant nodded and closed the door.

She gave Arthur a quick nod as she stepped past him.

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm firmly, "I want you to stay away from him Merlin." He gripped her arm tighter, "If he so much as looks at you wrong, you are to tell me immediately."

Startled, she gently uncurled her arm free from his grip and winced. "I've no intention to be in the same room with that creep."

"Good."

.

.

The walk to the physicians office was a series of corridors and two flights of stairs. By the time she reached Gaius's room she had worked up an appetite. Maybe she should head to the kitchens afterward? Grab some sweet bread and take it back to her room, Arthur will probably be hungry as well.

She knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'enter'. The physician was at the far end of the room leaning over a cot. Blanketed legs stuck out and she remembered Sir Ewan had been injured during his match.

"How is he?" She asked, approaching the other two.

Gaius stood up and released a tired sigh, "Dead I'm afraid. It was poison, snake venom, to be precise."

"Snake? That can't be. He was injured during a sword fight." She moved forward to look at the deceased knight. Sir Ewan had turned pale and sallow. There was no movement in his chest to signify breathing. He was truly dead.

"True, but that is not what caused his injuries. Here take a look." Gaius tilted Ewans head to reveal two puncture wounds, small enough to certainly look like a snake bite. "His symptoms were consistent with snake venom. Fever, vomiting and at the very end, seizures." His saddened gaze swept over the lost knight. "It was terrible to watch. I gave him everything I could, but without the anti-venom, there wasn't anything I could do to save him."

Merlin put a comforting hand on the older mans shoulder, "I'm sure you did your best Gaius. You probably eased his passing, he would be thankful I'm sure."

"Perhaps. But that doesn't change the fact that he died from a snake bite, not a sword wound."

"But that doesn't make sense Gaius. Where would he get the chance to be bitten by a snake?"

"Well that's why I called for you." Gaius paused to look around as if to make sure they were indeed alone. He turned his voice down to a whisper, "I believe this is the work of sorcery."

Her eyes widened, "Magic?"

Merlin studied the older mans face, not really seeing but going through her memories as to who could have used magic. Green snakes decorating a yellow shield, wielded by a warrior in a yellow tabard flashed through her mind.

"Valiant" She whispered. Her eyes focusing clearly, "Ewan was fighting Knight Valiant in the match today. He has green snakes on his shield. Could he have conjured them to life?"

Gaius's forehead wrinkled in consternation, "It is possible, but I don't know of any spells that could bring drawings to life."

"I do." She said, remembering the butterflies. She gathered her skirts to run, "I need to tell Arthur. He's fighting Valiant in the tournament tomorrow."

"Merlin wait!" Gaius called after her. "You can't just accuse of a knight of using magic."

"But Arthur could be killed tomorrow Gaius! He needs to know."

"What are you going to tell him? You need proof Merlin. He'll never believe you until you have valid proof." Argued Gaius.

"Then I'll tell the king. He'll believe me." Merlin said annoyed.

"And what do you propose to tell him? In case you've forgotten, he knows you have magic. For all that could happen, he just might believe you're the one behind this. That you set the snakes to kill Arthur."

"But why would I do that?" She turned around to face the physician, her lips parted, molars clenching with impatience.

"To escape getting married."

Merlin's prepared retort died in her mouth. She jolted where she stood in stunned silence. A cold unsettling feeling washed over her making her hands lift to rub her arms anxiously.

Escape marriage? To be honest, the idea of escaping had never occurred to her.

Well maybe it did, once, on her trip to Camelot. But ever since meeting Arthur, and then the dragon, and all the talk of destinies, she had focused her thoughts and attention on coming up with ways to protect Arthur. And after the cuff had failed it's duty and she was able to use magic again, the thought still hadn't crossed her mind.

Was it because of her destiny? Or could it be more because of Arthur?

Some unknown emotion uncurled deep inside of her, leaving her slightly breathless.

She turned confused eyes to the old man, "Then what am I supposed to do Gaius? I can't let Arthur die tomorrow." She whispered, her throat thick, making it difficult to swallow down her anxiety.

Gaius's face softened, then said to her with determined eyes, "We must find some evidence."

.

.

She hid around the corner waiting, watching as the last knight left the armory to catch up with his mates. She waited with a bated breath until they turned the corner and were out of sight before she left her hiding place to run to the armory.

Technically, it was Gaius's idea to search for the shield while everyone was out celebrating. It was also Gaius's idea to send one of the servants to retrieve it. But Merlin didn't want anyone else to get injured, if indeed, the shield turned out to be enchanted.

She made for the doorway and slipped in. Weapons of all manor littered the walls decoratively, stands bearing several swords and spears were positioned methodically apart for easy and quick access. Banners and flags bearing the golden dragon crest of Pendragon and Camelot were placed all over the room. If anyone had any questions as to who the armory belonged to, they need only look up.

The shields were located towards the far end of the room against the wall. She sorted through several of them before finding nothing. Thinking that perhaps Valiant kept it in his room, Merlin turned around to leave when she heard a hissing sound. She stopped and looked around for it when she heard the hissing again.

On the floor, just to the right of her, was a yellow shield with green snakes on it. Her magic rose up within her as it sensed something dark surrounding it. This was Valiant's shield. She knelt down to get a better look at it. There were three snakes painted on the yellow shield, with the exception of the cracks in the shield that disrupted the paint, the artistry was well done. She leaned in closer to touch it when one of snakes blinked.

Merlin fell backwards with a shocked gasp. She scrambled to her knees to study the shield again when the sound of a sword being unsheathed, followed by a cold piece of steel, pressed against her throat. With the metal just short of piercing her skin, Merlin held her breath and slowly gazed up to see Knight Valiant staring down at her with a curious and heated raise of his brow.

"What do we have here?" He questioned with a little bit of a slur, he cast a lustful look from bottom to top making her shudder in revulsion.

"I was looking for a new shield for Arthur. My betrothed." She said hoping that reminding him who she was supposed to get married to might discourage any violent acts he may have warranted to do.

He didn't remove the sword at her throat, if anything, it felt as if he pressed a little harder. "Were you now? Isn't that the job of a servant? Or is this how the Prince treats his bride to be?"

He changed the angle of his sword and gestured for her to stand up. Merlin obeyed, slowly standing to her feet, her eyes never leaving his. She was about to summon her powers when she felt it, dark magic. It swirled around her like a thick shadowy fog, she could feel it trying to penetrate though to her magic.

Valiant studied her with a filthy leer, he lowered the sword and sheathed it. "I heard that the two of you were forced into this engagement." He took a step forward into her personal space, she took a step back. He continued moving forward, effectively backing her into a post where he then placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, trapping her within his arms. "Tell me, do you think he'll be able to satisfy you? Or do you fancy a bit of fun while you still can? I can make it worth your while."

He closed his eyes and leaned even closer, taking in her scent and the close proximity of her body. "You know that I am a strong man, a fierce warrior. There isn't much I can't have or take. Even that worthless chit the king tried to press upon me. But you know what I do like? What I always want?"

His nose pressed against her throat, his lips a whisper against her skin. Her heart pounded in her ears, she swallowed thickly, her skin tingled with revulsion at his closeness and her fingertips burned to use the magic hidden there to force him away from her. But to use it would be exposing herself to a man that has the favor of the king. She couldn't take the risk, not yet.

Merlin could see the exit of the room, her freedom, the door that led to the barracks where the Knights of Camelot slept. If she screamed, they would come, she was sure of it, she held in her breath to avoid inhaling his sour stench of ale.

"I want the things I can't have, the things that don't belong to me. Someone else's wealth, weapons..." He sniffed her skin again, "-women. There is nothing more intoxicating or more satisfying then bedding a woman belonging to another man."

She gasped and inhaled his disgusting stench, her eyes watered as she coughed out the putrid air from her lungs, trying to expel it from her senses. His hands moved away from the wall to place themselves on her hips and Merlin decided, that if she couldn't use magic, she could at least still fight back.

Turning her face to stare coldly at Valiant, she gave him a hostile glare. "You're no match for Arthur." Merlin lifted her knee as hard as she could and hit Valiant dead center of his groin. The knight stumbled back with a howl and Merlin used the opportunity to run.

.

.

Merlin didn't stop running until she reached Arthur's room. She pushed the doors open without warning and stumbled in, panting from exertion.

"Merlin?" Arthur stood from his chair in surprise.

"Valiant's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" She sputtered, still trying to catch her breath.

Arthur walked over to her with an amused curl on his lips. "Merlin, I know you're trying to make me feel better but that's a serious accusation. You shouldn't say something like that so lightly."

She threw him a UN-amused glare. "I'm not lying Arthur! He's using magic." She stood up to face him, her cheeks red from running. "Sir Ewan died of snake venom, from the snakes that came out of Valiant's shield. He has them painted on there, all he has to do is conjure them up to kill when he needs them to."

Arthur's humored smirk slid off his face. "You're serious? Well how do you know it was Valiant? It could have been a snake that crawled into Gaius's chambers for all we know."

"Because I've seen one of them blink! Look Gaius asked me to help him investigate Sir Ewans death, and when I snuck into the armory, Valiant's shield hissed at me and blinked its eye. It's magic Arthur! Ask Gaius, he can confirm Ewans death was by a snake bite."

Arthur fingers clenched and unclenched in agitation. "I knew there was something I didn't like about him." He stalked to his bed and grabbed his sword. "Are you sure? That Valiant's using magic, can you be sure it's not just a trick of your eye?"

"I promise you Arthur, he's using magic." She pleaded.

Arthur nodded and marched out of the room. Merlin picked up her skirts and followed right behind him.

Arthur told the guards to send word to Uther and then had summoned a hearing with the court. Valiant appeared minutes before Uther did. His inebriated humor gone, he tossed a wrathful look at Merlin as she stood beside Arthur waiting for the king.

Uther strode in, sleepy and unhappy. "What's the meaning of this Arthur? Why have you summoned the court?" He said angrily, taking his seat at the throne.

Arthur took in a deep breath before answering in the strongest and clearest voice he could, "I believe that Knight Valiant is using magic to cheat in the tournament."

Murmurs of shock rose out at the accusation.

Uther certainly perked up at the word 'magic'. "Are you certain? Where is Knight Valiant?"

Valiant stepped forward, his best innocent look on his face. "I'm here your majesty."

"Valiant, how do you respond to these accusations?" Uther asked, his eye searching for any hint that the accusations could be true.

"Lies my lord. The Prince must be intimidated by me and has conjured up a lie to force me to forfeit."

Uther turned to his son, "How do you respond to this Arthur? What proof do you have of Valiant's so called magic?"

Arthur gave Merlin a concerned look, then turned back to the king. "My bride Merlin has witnessed the snakes on Valiant's shield come to life. There is also the body of Sir Ewan. It was determined by Gaius, the physician, that Ewan died from snake venom resulting from the snake bites from Valiant's shield."

Uther called out to the guards in the back, "Where is this shield? Bring it here."

A guard carried the shield over to the king. Uther held it closely, "I see nothing unusual. Perhaps Merlin was mistaken?" He looked at her firmly, angrily even.

Merlin flinched slightly, eyes turning downcast, one hand moving to touch the metal cuff on her wrist. Arthur looked to her for answers but she couldn't give him any. There was nothing else she could tell him that would expose Valiant. She could summon the snakes if she wanted to, but that would expose her and Uther already had no patience for her magic.

Valiant spoke up next, "It's as I assume your majesty. The Prince is intimidated and told his bride to play witness to a lie. She was just doing her duty as a good wife should." He smirked.

Merlin turned hateful eyes towards Valiant. Her skin still repulsed by his touch, his scent.

"So it seems." Uther's jaw ticked in suppressed anger, "I'm disappointed Arthur. I expected better from you." He turned to Valiant, "I apologize for my sons brash accusation Sir Valiant. I hope you don't think too unkindly of him."

"Not at all sire. If I had any doubts in myself, I too would have looked for a way out." Valiant's up turned sneer made her blood boil.

Arthur dropped his head in defeat. "I'm sorry father."

Uther's disgusted frown made his heart sink. "As you should be. Courts dismissed." Uther didn't wait for everyone to leave. He marched out of the room without a second glance back at his own son.

.

.

Merlin followed Arthur back to his room quietly, somberly. She closed the door behind her as they entered.

Arthur stood at the window with his arms crossed.

"I believed in you. I trusted you." His voice broke the silence. He didn't turn to look at her.

She swallowed thickly, "I know. I'm sorry. But we can still expose Valiant. If we could just switch the shields-"

"You left me there to defend myself! You stood there with nothing to say as Valiant made a mockery of me! Now my father and the entire court think I'm a coward! You humiliated me! And you expect me to still believe your lie?" He finally did turn, but only to glare at her, shout at her. His hands clenched and unclenched angrily.

Merlin drew back, eyes focused on him for any sudden reaction, her hand reaching for the door knob. "It didn't go as planned, I'm sorry Arthur."

"Get out of my sight!" He growled through clenched teeth.

Merlin's heart dropped in disappointment. She swallowed down a bitter lump in her throat. What was she thinking? She should have gone to Gaius instead, but Valiant had startled her and repulsed her, and his stench had infected her with disgust that she needed to replace it with something familiar and comforting. She went to Arthur because she wanted to, needed to.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, of course!

"Valiant assaulted me in the armory. He propositioned me." She said with a hitch in her voice and a quiver of her bottom lip.

Arthur scowled at her in disgust, "How many more lies are you going to tell Merlin? What is it that you want? Do you want to get out of marrying me?" He stalked forward and pushed her aside. "Because I couldn't agree more." He opened the door and shoved her into the hall. "You got your wish Merlin. There's not going to be a wedding. I won't marry someone I can't trust."

His anger hadn't allowed him to look at her, to even give her a glance. If he had he would have seen the heartbroken look of distress on her before he slammed the door in her face.

.

.

She didn't go back to Gaius, nor did she go and hide in her room. Instead, Merlin found her feet carrying her to a cave underneath the castle.

Using a pebble to distract the guards, Merlin made her way down the stairs and to the ledge overlooking the mound that had supported the dragon the last time she came. She looked around for any sight of him, any sound. The only thing she heard was the crackle from the flame on the torch she held.

"I don't know what to do!" She began, yelling in frustration.

"How am I supposed to protect someone when they won't believe me? I can't do this! Whatever you think I'm capable of doing, you've got the wrong person!"

She waited for a response but there was nothing.

She swallowed down her frustrated urge to scream. "I only came to tell you that I'm done. I'm leaving. So...this is goodbye." She waved her hand in a halfhearted gesture and turned around to leave.

"**If only it were that easy to escape one's destiny."**

Merlin sought out the voice in the darkness and watched as the dragon glided down to the rocky mound.

She tucked her hair behind her ears anxiously. "How is it my destiny to protect someone when they don't want to be protected? Arthur hates me now."

"**A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you will learn this young princess." **Golden eyes peered down at her.

Merlin scratched her head furiously in irritation. "Great. I come for answers and you give me riddles."

"**Your destiny lies with Arthur is but the truth."**

"What does that supposed to mean? Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" She argued.

The dragon laughed, his voice echoing in the cavern all around her. **"You know young princess, this is not the end. It is only the beginning."**

Merlin watched as the dragon leapt from his mound and flapped away back into the darkness. She groaned in annoyance before climbing the stairs back to the room with the guards. It was embarrassingly easy to get past them. It never failed using the pebble.

She only got as far as the courtyard steps before sitting down and burying her face in her hands. The courtyard was empty save the burning flames of the torches set up against the walls. She cradled her knees to her chest and covered her head with her arms.

Falling back into old habits of trying to convert herself into a ball whenever she was upset, all she needed was her mother to come and give her a comforting hand and some sound advice.

"Merlin?"

A gentle and warm hand touched her arm and Merlin jumped in surprise.

"Gwen!" Merlin gasped out-loud.

Gwen had taken a step back in startlement. "Merlin are you all right?" The maid asked hesitantly. Her big brown eyes shrouded with concern.

Merlin wasn't sure what to answer. Was she alright? She nodded first, then shook her head. She looked at Gwen again then let her shoulders drop in a halfhearted shrug before burying her face in her hands again.

Gwen bit her lip and took a seat next to her. "Is it true what Arthur said in front of the court? Is Valiant using magic?"

Merlin nodded again. Fatigue making it's way down her body from head to toe.

Gwen kept biting her lip nervously, "So what are you going to do?"

Merlin huffed tiredly, "Why is it my responsibility all of a sudden? Arthur's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Gwen tilted her head expectantly, "Because it is your responsibility. You're to be Arthur's wife." She scrunched her brows together, "And he may be a big boy, but he still needs someone to do his laundry. So he can't take care of himself entirely."

Merlin burst out laughing, the sound slightly hollow. "Don't let him hear you say that or poor Morris is never going to hear the end of it."

Gwen giggled as well, "So what are you going to do?"

Merlin shrugged, "I'm not sure. But it'll have to be something soon. Arthur fights Valiant tomorrow. And if I don't think of something, then I won't have a husband to marry the day after tomorrow."

Or ever. She thought ruefully. Arthur might still not want to marry her even if she does expose Valiant for the cheat that he is.

That unnamed emotion uncurled a little bit more, a little painfully, and Merlin gasped as a single thought passed through her mind.

Did she **want** to marry Arthur?

.

.

Visions of swords clashing together, sounds of metal hitting metal, a scream, a flash of yellow, hissing, someone crying...

Morgana startled awake with a gasp. Her heart raced, pounded inside of her chest. She drew a trembling hand to her forehead, the images still swimming behind her closed eyes.

She saw Arthur fighting Valiant. There was an intense sword fight, then there was hissing as snakes came to life leaping out of a shield to attack Arthur. Merlin screamed as a sword penetrated flesh with a nauseating crunching sound. And then crying...

Not a woman crying, but a man crying...

Morgana opened her eyes. Pale green eyes rimmed with red and gold as her visions slowly began to subside.

A deep fear for the tournament made her whole body tremble. Events from the court earlier seemed to make more sense. Valiant was using magic just like Arthur said.

But it wasn't Arthur who died in her dreams.

It was Merlin.

.

.

The final day of the tournament turned out to be full of sunshine and warmth, the complete opposite of the first day. Arthur stood by the fireplace as Morris struggled to adjust his pauldron. He rolled his eyes as the piece of armor slipped to hang crookedly from one side.

Morgana entered the room quietly, her timid demeanor confusing him, he wasn't used to seeing her without her usual confidence.

"Morgana" He greeted.

Morgana walked over to Morris and nudged him aside gently. "I'll take it from here." She told the servant.

Morris looked relieved and left the room quickly before she could decide to change her mind.

"What's wrong Morgana? You're not usually this quiet." He said.

Morgana didn't look up from the piece she attached correctly. She lifted the voider to place on his arm.

He watched her as she struggled and then stopped. Her eyes were red rimmed and her usually pale skin had more of a gray pallor to it than usual.

"Don't fight in the tournament Arthur, please."

Arthur groaned, "Not you too."

Morgana turned pleading eyes to him, "Merlin was right. Valiant is using magic and I saw it Arthur! In my dreams! I saw you fighting Valiant and he used magic." She grabbed his arm tightly, "But in my dreams you didn't die!"

Arthur sniffed annoyed, "Well then that's good news. Valiant will expose himself and I'll kill him."

Morgana clutched at him tighter. "You don't understand! Merlin-"

Arthur whirled on her suddenly, "You don't understand Morgana! I can't just forfeit the tournament! How can I lead an army, if my men think I'm a coward? Fighting Valiant is the only way to redeem myself from the embarrassment of yesterday. I have no choice!"

Arthur picked up his sword and sheathed it into his belt. "If you see Merlin, tell her I'm sorry for yesterday. She'll know what I mean." With that said, he stormed off leaving a frantic Morgana behind.

.

.

Merlin had spent the night in Gaius's spare chamber. After the argument she had with Arthur yesterday, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She didn't trust herself not to go back to his room and beg and plead him to forfeit the tournament. So she had decided to stay with Gaius and had spent most of the night practicing her animation spell. After about the third set of butterflies, she finally got the pronunciation right. It wouldn't do to try the spell when she needed to only to have done it wrong and watch Arthur get killed for her incompetence.

She heard the door opening outside and listened quietly as Morgana spoke with Gaius. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door to the little room she hid in.

Morgana opened the door slowly, her entire appearance and demeanor, contradictory to the Morgana she knew.

"Morgana? Is everything all right?" Merlin asked curiously.

Morgana shook her head, "Arthur's gone to fight Valiant." She said fearfully.

Merlin stood up from the bed she was sitting on. "I know. I have to go out there." Merlin made to move but Morgana halted her with a hand to her shoulder. "Merlin wait." She said, she looked back to the main room before looking at Merlin again.

"Gaius left to go see the match. It's just the two of us." Morgana took a few steps back and bit her lip anxiously. "I have a message from Arthur."

Merlin held her breath. Did he tell Morgana about their broken engagement? Has she come to tell Merlin that Arthur wants her gone immediately?

Morgana stood up straight and gave her a watery smile. "Arthur says he's sorry for yesterday. He also said that you would know what it means."

Merlin felt her heart studder. That unnamed emotion uncurled just a bit more, leaving her bottom lip wanting to quiver in relief.

"I also wanted to apologize, and I hope you can forgive me later."

Merlin tilted her head in question at Morgana, just as the other brunette stepped back out the door and slammed it shut. A twist of a key and Morgana had locked her in.

Merlin ran to the door and pounded her hand against the wood.

"Morgana! Morgana what you doing!? Open this door!" She slammed her hands harder against the wood.

"It's for your own good Merlin. Trust me!"

Merlin heard her running out the door, closing it loudly behind her. She hit the door with her fist in anger. "Morgana!"

.

.

When Arthur was growing up he had taught himself to school his features before any fight or before going into battle. Over the years, as his skill increased and his confidence rose, he had no need to pretend he was strong. He felt it, he knew it, there was nothing that fazed him to the point of fear.

Until now.

It wasn't Valiant that scared him. It was the unknown that the knight brought with him that made him anxious. And if it wasn't for his years of practice, his anxiety would certainly be showing on his face.

Cheering could be heard even before he turned the corner. Spectators had come to watch the final match between their current champion and a potential champion. As he turned the corner, the cheering increased and people began chanting his name. Flags bearing the Pendragon coat of arms, waved enthusiastically and some had even gone as far as paint their faces Camelot red.

Arthur scanned the crowd looking for his bride to be. The echo of their argument the night before, still circulating through his mind. He had been so angry, so very angry, but that did not justify his inexcusable accusations of calling her a liar. He had been embarrassed and furious and he had let his emotions get the best of him, accusing her and saying harsh things.

His stomach recoiled at the memory of pushing her angrily out of his room and slamming the door in her face.

What if she was right? About everything? About Valiant, about the snakes and about...about the assault in the armory? He hadn't slept well all night, his mind playing her words over and over. Magic, assault, snakes, armory, proposition, Valiant.

What if she had been telling the truth? What if she had gone to him for protection and he threw her out instead? What if Valiant assaulted her again? Why didn't she return to her room last night?

All those thoughts paraded through his mind as his eyes still furiously searched for any sight of Merlin. He spotted long dark hair and pale skin, but it wasn't Merlin. Morgana had taken a seat next to her servant. When her eyes met his, she gestured for him to come over.

Arthur let his eyes roam elsewhere. Morgana would have to wait, there simply wasn't time right now to listen to her mock him before a fight. He had more important things to worry about.

He made it to the center of the arena, where Valiant waited patiently with a knowing smirk and a sanguine tightness to his body.

Arthur pushed all thoughts aside as much as possible and focused his attention on Valiant. He kept shooting glances at Valiant's shield for any sign of magic. They stared at each other, no words of mutual respect, no wishing luck to the other. Only a sly look from one and a wrathful look from the other.

They both put on their helmets and waited for the match to begin.

.

.

Merlin pounded on the door again, this time out of frustration. She didn't bother calling out for help any longer since no one was around to hear her. She had spent the last few minutes practicing a few spells, she vaguely remembered in the book, with no luck.

"_Tospringe" _Her eyes flashed gold. Still nothing.

"_Tospringe" _

"_Tospringe"_

She bumped the wooden door with her forehead. Tired, anxious and frustrated were only a few words Merlin could think to describe her state of mind. How could Morgana do this to her?

She opened her eyes again and tried the other spell that should have worked, _"Aspring"_

Nothing.

She stared at the door with unfocused eyes, mind trying to picture the book and all the spells within it. She blinked as she remembered another one.

"_Aliese"_

The door unlocked and swung open.

Merlin didn't take the time to bask in her accomplishment, she ran for the door only to bump into Gaius.

"Merlin, Arthur's fighting Valiant."

"I know! I have to go!" Merlin left quickly, leaving Gaius to catch up on his own, she ran as fast as she could to the stadium.

.

.

They were studying each other. Valiant had managed to disarm him and were now walking in a circle around each other. Gauging each other for any open weakness.

Valiant thrust his sword expecting Arthur to dodge backwards, only Arthur dodged to the right and hitting Valiant on the head with his elbow, knocking the head piece off.

The crowed jeered. Valiant stumbled before righting himself and glaring at Arthur.

Arthur took off his helmet, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. He was panting hard, clearly exhausted. His heart was racing. He didn't have a sword, he didn't have a shield. He had nothing to defend himself with except his bare hands and well trained agility. He dodged a fake attack by stepping backwards and knew that he couldn't use the same tactic twice. His next dodge was to the right and he managed to knock Valiant's helmet off.

Valiant's lips curled up in a mocking way that made his anger rise higher than it already was. "Where's your woman Prince?" He asked, his tone dark and dirty, he licked his lips as he winked at Arthur, "She is beauty isn't she? She smells nice and tastes sweet, like strawberries."

Arthur's nostrils flared with suppressed rage, his fists clenching until his knuckles turned white.

"Once I kill you, I'll make that wench scream your name while I take her."

Arthur attacked instinctively, the urge to kill Valiant more than he could handle. He threw calculated punches and elbow hits to Valiant's unguarded areas. Without the hindrance of a shield and sword, Arthur was more agile, more nimble. He moved faster, aiming for Valiant's head and throat. Every attack accompanied with a harsh grunt and the clinking of his armor.

Valiant stumbled backwards, unprepared to be on the defense. He fumbled with his sword to get a hit, but Arthur was too close in range making every swing ineffective. Arthur kicked the back of his knee and Valiant toppled to the ground, losing his sword and watching it slide away out of reach.

Arthur grabbed the front of his tabard and brought their faces close together. "Where is she!?" He growled, teeth grinding with fury, "WHERE IS SHE!?" He shouted, shaking the other knight before landing another solid punch to his face.

.

.

The crowd hushed in bewilderment, unaccustomed to seeing their beloved prince fight with such hostility. Murmurs of confusion began to rise, filling in the silence as the people of Camelot watched with distress as their prince continued to attack a downed man. His yells and fierce attacks created a tension so thick it became uncomfortable to watch.

Uther stood up from his throne with a shocked and wild eyed look. He motioned for the guards to separate Arthur and Valiant. The guards rushed forward and struggled to pull Arthur away from his curled up victim.

Merlin ran at full speed, her feet stomping the ground, sending small shocks of pain up to her knees. She skidded around the corner of the arena to see Arthur being pulled away from a crouched Valiant. Her heart hammered, her breathing loud and rapid, she picked up her skirts and ran towards him.

She saw Valiant rise, saw him gather his shield. She saw his murderous look and his mouth mutter silently. She ran faster, all sounds muted except that of her own harsh breathing as she screamed out his name and dove in front of him.

.

.

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur spun around quickly, his eyes searching for her. He saw her running full speed at him. His stomach jolted in relief at seeing her unharmed. "Merlin!"

He heard the hissing just as a blur of black and pink knocked him backwards, landing on him with a grunt and a cry. He rolled over, bringing Merlin to tuck underneath him as Valiant approached them with his shield. Three snakes hissed as they slithered in front of them, blood dripped from two sets of fangs and Arthur's blood ran cold.

He rolled forward, leaving Merlin unguarded but gathering the attention of the snakes away from her. He dove for Valiant's sword and swung wildly as the snakes jumped to attack. Arthur lopped off the heads of two of them before spinning around to chop off the head of the third and final snake.

Keeping the momentum, Arthur dashed forward, their eyes locking, and thrust the sword into Valiant's chest feeling the metal push through bone and muscle until it broke through onto the other side.

Valiant's wide eyed and startled gasp resonated throughout the stadium as spectators went mute watching their prince impale his enemy.

Arthur held onto the sword, watching Valiant's life drain away. He leaned in close, whispering into Valiant's ear, "That's for touching her." He thrust the sword higher, feeling bones crunch. He dropped the sword, Valiant with it, and stepped away from the fallen knight.

Blood splatter on his breastplate and on his face, Arthur stared into the crowd, his upturned lips and clenched jaw portraying his dominating demeanor as the alpha knight.

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned around, watching Gaius roll Merlin onto her side.

A strong sense of deja-vu swept through him, making him lightheaded. "How is she?" He asked roughly.

Gaius motioned to the snakes, "I need those heads! Quickly now! We don't have much time!"

Arthur picked up the three heads and chased after Gaius and the guards carrying an unconscious Merlin.

.

.

There were fingers in her hair, soothing away the aches and pains she felt in her body. Caressing fingers, firm fingers, gentle and warm fingers...

Hasn't this happened once before?

Slowly, Merlin opened her eyes to an amber glow illuminating her room. She was on her bed facing the window that was shrouded in darkness. Night was upon them, but the last thing she had remembered was running towards Arthur.

Arthur, Valiant, snakes...pain. She groaned and buried her face into her soft pillow. The bed bounced slightly as something heavy shifted near her head. Merlin opened her senses to identify the person, even though she had a pretty good idea who it was.

A warm body, masculine scent masked by a rose fragrant soap, firm and gentle fingers, tenderly massaging her hair and scalp.

"We really need to work on your acts of heroism. The point of protecting someone is to 'protect' them not 'substitute' for them." Arthur sat on her bed, near her head.

"What h-happened?" She croaked, her voice feeling gritty and dry.

Arthur handed her a glass of water and helped her hold it as she took a needy gulp.

"You were poisoned by snake venom." He told her quietly, "Valiant was using magic and summoned his snakes to attack me. You, the idiotic hero, jumped in front of me and were bit by two of the snakes."

"What happened to Valiant?" She tried to sit up but found herself too weak. Arthur slid his arm behind her back and helped her up.

"He won't be around to do anymore harm." Arthur propped her with a few pillows and then took a step back. He watched her as she struggled to hold the glass, "Merlin, I'm sorry for the things I said. For not believing in you." He rubbed a hand through his hair in a troubled gesture, "I should have trusted you more and not have called you a liar." Arthur dropped his gaze to his boots, "And I'm truly sorry for pushing you away when you told me he assaulted you." He moved back to the bed and took both of her hands in his. "I promise you that I'll listen from now on. I won't question you, if you tell me someone tried to hurt you, I won't ignore you again. I swear it. I'll protect you."

Merlin's heart rose to her throat, a large knot forming there making her eyes sting, "It's alright Arthur, thank you."

They sat quietly for a little while, each of them basking in the others company. It was moments like this that made Merlin understand what the dragon meant when he said that Arthur would be the once and future king. She could almost see the strong and fair leader that Arthur would be when he ascends the throne.

It made her destiny that much easier to handle.

"You know, we were supposed to get married tomorrow, but since someone decided to get nearly killed, again, the wedding's been postponed for another three days." Arthur said in a mock annoyed tone. His eyes rolling exaggeratedly but with an amused smile.

"Who would do something so stupid like nearly die to protect the prince of Camelot?" She grinned, "Must not be very bright at all."

"One would think behind those bright blue eyes and incredibly large ears-"

"Hey!" Merlin pouted, touching her ears protectively.

"-would be someone with high intelligence and a heart of gold." He smiled.

Merlin blushed.

"So we are getting married then?" She asked nervously, dropping her gaze to the cuff on her wrist. The items itself was pretty now that it no longer controlled her magic.

"Don't be stupid Merlin. Who wouldn't want to marry the prince of Camelot?"

"Hm-mm...well let's see." She counted her fingers, "They need to be incredibly smart, funny, have a good sense of character-"

"Hah-aha you're so witty."

Merlin tilted her head, her lips curled into a delicate little grin as she watched Arthur pull out a slightly battered leather book. "So where were we?" He asked, nudging her aside to make room on the bed for him.

"Eclogues, verse four."

"Right then," Arthur made himself comfortable on her bed next to her and began to read:

"_Muses of Sicily, essay we now  
A somewhat loftier task! Not all men love  
Coppice or lowly tamarisk: sing we woods,  
Woods worthy of a Consul let them be-"_

Merlin let his soothing voice relax her. Arthur's hand returned to her hair where he began his massage again, never once pausing or stumbling over words. She had completely fallen asleep by the time he finished the poem.

"_Begin to greet thy mother with a smile,  
O baby-boy! ten months of weariness  
For thee she bore: O baby-boy, begin!  
For him, on whom his parents have not smiled,  
Gods deem not worthy of their board or bed. _

.

.

.

After much apologies from Morgana mixed in with some begging, Merlin asked the king to allow Morgana the chance to organize her and Arthur's wedding. Morgana had promised to make it a beautiful event as a peace offering for locking Merlin in Gaius's chambers. Uther had protested at first but when he realized that the original decorations had been simple and not at all as lavish as a royal wedding should be, he conceded and let Morgana take control.

Morgana had orchestrated the throne room to be decorated in a lavish floral motif. Bouquets of peonies, roses, hydrangeas, sweet peas, agapanthus and lily of the valleys, all in pinks and lavender, lined the walkway leading to the ceremonial stage. A large and thick red carpet was laid on the walkway for the bride and groom, an extra extravagance for it being a royal wedding. She ordered all the windows to be let open and allow the gentle breeze and sunshine filter in to add brightness and make the room seem more festive. The fresh air mixed with the scent of the many bouquets in the room, gave the room a potent floral aroma that wafted all the way to where Merlin had been preparing herself.

Gwen had helped in getting her ready for the ceremony. She had taken one of her new gowns (a few that the seamstress managed to produce and deliver quickly), and altered it to be her wedding dress, a very lovely translucent lavender one shoulder layered chiffon with white satin underneath and decorated with lace and silver beads that glinted in the light. She had also weaved bluebells through her dark tresses letting it cascade down her back. Merlin found it ironic that she would have bluebells for her wedding when she never did get to have that picnic with Arthur.

When it came time for the ceremony, Merlin had asked Gaius to walk her down the isle. The old man had been delighted and frightened at the same time.

Arthur stood at the end of the walk next to Uther. Both royals dressed in their finest. Uther in his kings robes while Arthur had chosen to wear the knights armor of celebration, decorative sword and everything. She had to admit it, he looked dashing.

The ceremony itself was lengthy as Geoffrey Monmouth took a considerable amount of time enunciating every syllable in his book. And just when she thought the vows were over, Arthur pulled away from her and told her to kneel. Geoffrey again began another recitation and it dawned on Merlin that she was being crowned. Arthur stood to the left of his father as the king held a golden crown and gently placed it on her head.

The weight of it sat heavy on her.

Once the crowning was over, Arthur took her hand and held it high. "Please welcome Merlin Pendragon, Princess of Camelot."

tbc...

A/N: Originally I had used the poet Caedmon but decided to change it to Virgil. The Virgil poems were extracted from the website called, The Internet Classics Archive, .edu/virgil in case anyone wanted to take a look.

A/N2: I have to say that Arthur was my biggest problem. My goal was to make him a protector, a warrior, but for whatever reason he kept wanting to be witty and whiney, which he is not. Whiney that is. I hope I portrayed him as a warrior. I had sooo much problem with this darned chapter, I had written so much and kept cutting out almost all of it until I found my groove. I have a 'cuts' file with 10,000 words of potential story leads from this chapter alone. I may just create a new story site for all the cuts so you guys could see what got to taken out. Some really good stuff actually. At one point, I brought in Lancelot and Gwaine in early just to give me something to work with. But luckily I managed to do this chapter without them. You Lancelot and Gwaine fans will have to wait, I have something very special in store for those two.

Thanks for reading!


	4. 03 Interlude Part One

The Dragons Princess

by Momma Midnight

Disclaimer: see prologue

a/n: This was more or less an experimental chapter. I will begin the Nimueh saga next. That one is going to take a little longer because I'm going to try putting two episodes into one chapter. If it becomes too long, then I'll make it a two part saga. I have been contemplating lately, that perhaps my chapters are too long and I may be over detailing descriptions. As you may notice, the first part of this chapter is well detailed. I hope. The last part is a little more generalized, less detailed. It was also faster to type out.

I need opinions, if you please. More detailed, less detailed. Tell me what you guys think. Just please be courteous.

Also, I neglected to thank you all for my reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate every single one of them. Every morning I read my reviews with a cup of coffee and feel energized to continue the story. You guys keep me going and I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. My kids also say thank you, because now I'm too busy to keep them from watching their morning cartoons. :)

enjoy!

.

.

Chapter Three: Interlude Part One: A Romantic Gesture and A New Stranger

.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our newly married couple and to our new princess, Princess Merlin Pendragon!

.

The kitchen had outdone themselves spectacularly, Merlin thought, as she dug in with fervor at the roasted duck on her plate. There were platters of roasted duck, smoked pheasant, roasted pig, fruits, sautéed vegetables, wines and cheeses and so much more. The mere smell of it all overwhelmed the room with a succulent aroma that was sure to be the talk of the night.

Morgana had also done a fantastic job decorating the dining hall. She used the template of the concert to set the tables, so that the center of the room had an opening for dancing. Musicians had been brought in and were playing cheerful melodies that had everyone's feet moving at one point or another. Even the king had participated, after consuming three goblets of wine, and had led the first chain dance with an older widowed Lady Genevieve. The lady herself was more then delighted to be holding hands with the king and dancing in fresco.

Much too happy, Merlin thought honestly, Lady Genevieve was probably the kings latest intimate interest.

She shuddered at the thought of anyone having romantic liaisons with **_him_**.

The floral bouquets, that had lined the walkway during the ceremony, had become table decorations adding color as well as more scent to the already pungent dining hall. If anyone had any questions as to what the celebration was about, they need only look around and guess. But if they really needed any answers, they only had to look at the gift table behind her and Arthur.

She had choked on her wine earlier when she chanced a look at the table. She was expecting to see small gifts, possibly even elaborate weapons for Arthur. She was not expecting to see a golden gilded cradle, or any of the other infant related gifts that littered the table and the floor around it. So far she could make out...a carrying basket, baby strap, rattles, spinning tops, cloth dolls, a horse shaped riding stick and...was that a child sized sword and mace?

It was obvious to her that the king was not the only one who was expecting an immediate conception. By the looks of it, it was like the entire kingdom might be holding their breath for word of a new heir on the way.

Merlin took another long sip of her wine, trying to erase the sight of all those baby gifts. The thought of getting pregnant right away made her stomach feel heavy and nauseous. She sniffed slightly annoyed. If they were expecting her to get with child so quickly, well they're were going to have to wait. It was bad enough that she and Arthur had been forced to marry quickly, it was within her rights to decide when to get pregnant and she was planning on exercising those rights to the fullest.

A plate of some type of crispy bread that she had never seen before, had been placed in front of her. She decided that there was no better way to get rid of unwanted thoughts then by eating something sweet and tasty, she picked one up and savored the crunch of the first bite.

"Careful now. That bread has been soaked and then fried to a crisp using port. It's highly concentrated." Arthur leaned over and warned, his eyes shifting between her and the sweet bread. That was the first time in almost an hour that he had spoken to her.

She raised her brow in question, licking her finger clean before picking up another piece, "Oh it can't be that bad. Besides, I don't taste the port."

He rest his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned even closer, "Each slice is more powerful then three glasses of wine. You'll be sorry if you keep eating it."

Realizing he was serious, she pouted as she finished the last piece, "Why are all the best tasting foods usually always the worst ones for you?"

His lips curled upwards. Circling the ring of his goblet with his finger, "Cheer up Merlin. At least this way, you'll manage to keep your figure. Can't have the princess getting fat now can we? I'll have to put you to exercise."

She scoffed, "I'm naturally thin. I don't need to exercise." She said as she took a drink.

"And what will you do when you are expecting I wonder?" He whispered only loud enough for her to hear. It garnered the result he wanted. He snorted amused as he watched her choke on her wine.

"Why would you even bring something like that up?" She asked when she could breathe again, her face burning red.

He motioned with his hand to the table behind them as if that was answer enough, "Have you seen the cradle? It's inlaid with gold for god's sakes."

Her ears burned next, "I have noticed. Are they expecting us to make some sort of announcement in the next few months?" She questioned anxiously. Her hands twitching the napkin in her lap.

His face softened to give her an apologetic look. "Probably. I know my father will be expecting us to. But no need to worry, I have made my promise to you and I intend to keep it." He said gently, "They'll simply have to wait until we're good and ready."

Her face broke out into a gentle smile that she couldn't hold back even if she wanted to, and not just because of the reminder of Arthur's promise to take their time, but in the fact that eventually, in some time, they will have to push into the direction. And the thought of getting there, being in that state of readiness where they will begin to actively pursue the conception of an heir...left her heart racing and excited butterflies fluttering about in her chest.

She turned her gentle smile into a flirtatious smirk, like Morgana had taught her, and gave him a coy look. "I'm sure they're all hoping that we're good and ready tonight." It was her turn to snort into her goblet as the red on his cheeks matched the ones on hers.

As the hour began to turn late, Uther stood up to make a speech. Albeit unsteadily, possibly due to his fourth glass of wine. "I think it's time for the newly married couple to call it a night!" He announced. "To the happiness of them both, to Prince Arthur and his new wife, Princess Merlin!"

Cheers and banging of cups on the table echoed around the room as guests took the toast as another reason to drink more.

She remembered what Gaius had said the last time they had a feast. And looking around at all the drunken faces, she was sure there were bound to be quite a few nobles looking for cures in the morning. It made her wonder why people would drink so much knowing full well that it turns them into gibbering idiots and grants them a magnificent headache in the morning.

The scrape of a chair and Arthur stood and extended his hand for her to take. "My princess."

"My prince." She said with a small smile.

They were applauded as they left the dining hall, hand in hand. She could hear their cheers, applauds and a few lewd comments as they made their way into the corridor. Once the doors were closed, she started to chuckle.

He tilted his head curiously, an answering smile on his face. "What's so funny?"

Merlin waved offhandedly, "Nothing." She paused, "Everything. It's all been so overwhelming and- unbelievable." Her chuckling had died down a little, just enough for her to realize they were still holding hands. She turned her eyes from their hands, lest he pay attention and decide to break the contact.

They began their long trek to their newly shared bedroom. Neither saying anything, simply enjoying the comforting silence. Their hands still joined, they both hid in the silence so as to not make mention of it, neither wanting it to end.

His hand felt so warm, so firm in hers. She wanted to squeeze his fingers but she was afraid he would let go. Just holding his hand, being so close brought about a tingling and excited feeling throughout her whole body, all of it beginning where their skin made contact.

As they approached the doors to their room, Arthur stopped them and much to her chagrin, broke their contact to face her. He barely gave her a warning as he grunted once before lifting up her to cradle against his chest.

Merlin clutched his tunic tightly in her fist in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"It's customary to carry the bride over the threshold of their quarters."

Her brows furrowed, "Is it? I've never heard of it before."

"It's a Camelot tradition. I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold and over to the bed."

She tucked her head into the crook of his neck trying to conceal the raging heat that rose to her face at the mention of the 'bed'. Her nose buried near his throat, she inhaled a little of his scent, indulging in the masculine musk that will forever be known as his unique smell.

Arthur's breath hitched for a second as his foot pushed the door closed. "Right then." He cleared his throat, "I'll just put you down here." He set her on her feet and took a few necessary steps back.

He scratched the back of his head in a tell-tale sign of his nervousness, "I'll start getting my bed ready for the night. Is there anything you need?" He asked, walking around looking at the furniture of the room, studying it for...something.

"Your bed?" She asked in a whisper. Weren't they going to sleep the way they have been for the past week? Huddled together with a book?

She watched him as he moved about the room inspecting all the furniture. His left fingers fidgeting anxiously. Her brows furrowed in confusion. What was making him so nervous?

She looked over to the bed for the first time and huffed in amusement. The maids had turned down the covers and littered the bed with red rose petals. There was a pitcher and two goblets on the table next to the bed as well as candles and oysters.

Good grief! They really were expected to consummate and conceive! No wonder he was so anxious.

Arthur lifted the foot of a lounge chair, testing the strength before nodding.

She started to chuckle. "Come off it Arthur. You don't have to do this."

He gave her a suspiciously innocent look, "Do what?"

Merlin tilted her head and gave him a knowing look and a tiny pout. "It's sweet of you, truly. But we've been sleeping in the same bed for the past week. I'm sure we're adult enough to do so under the covers."

Arthur sighed, scratching his head, blond hair ruffling back and forth. "I wasn't' sure what to expect. I know we've been sleeping together, but it's always been above the blankets." He gestured to the bed, "But now things are different. I'm only trying to give you space, to keep my promise."

Merlin walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm, she could feel his tense muscles flex at her touch. "It's alright Arthur. I trust you."

To be honest, she was sort of hoping to keep their new nightly routine. It was incredible how easy it was to get accustomed to having Arthur so near to her. During her convalescence, they had developed a good friendship. But now as a married couple their dynamics have changed and she was, for once, truly excited about how their new relationship was going to progress from friendship into something more intimate. Of course he would never make the first move. He was determined to keep his promise and allow her to set the pace. If there were to be any encouragement, it would have to come from her.

That thought alone gave her a heady rush of power. Everything would be on her command, and if she wanted something then she had to do the pursuing. And as much as Arthur will try to woo her, he would never push her, force her or persuade her unless she gave him the right of way.

Arthur stared at her with a grateful quirk of his lips before taking both her hands in his. He squeezed them gently, sending nervous little jitters up her arms. "I know you do. Which is why...I cannot risk your trust." He leaned in close, his nose brushing up against her cheek and his lips hovered over her ears. She gasped, her senses heightened as his body nearly pressed against hers. She breathed in her favorite scent of him, closing her eyes and basking in his nearness, his warmth.

His warm breath tickled the outer shell of her ear, "Because you tempt me too much. And it will drive me mad to be near you and not touch you."

Her eyes widened, her heart racing as blood pumped rapidly through her veins. He let his cheek brush against hers, his lips near hers and for a moment, one near heart stopping moment, she thought he was going to kiss her.

He was so close! So close she could almost feel his lips on her, and what made her heart truly stop for a moment, was the fact that she wanted it. She wanted him to kiss her.

He paused to look at her in the eyes, gauge her reaction and leaned in a little closer. His breath mingling with hers.

Merlin gasped again, her eyes dropping down to stare at his plump lips. Her own bottom lip bit by her teeth with suppressed need.

He drew back suddenly and let go of her hands.

She nearly followed him. Exhaling with frustration, she dropped her gaze down to her feet to hide her crestfallen lip quiver. The room suddenly felt so much colder.

.

.

"So you see? I think it would be wise of us to...put a little distance in our arrangements." Arthur said thickly, turning around and adjusting himself in his trousers discreetly. His painful arousal reminding him how close he was to throwing caution to the wind and submitting to his desire to kiss her perfect pink mouth. It didn't help that the entire room had been arranged to create a romantic mood. Seeing the bed earlier, he could easily picture pushing her back onto the rose petals and making that vision he had once come true. Merlin with her plush lips and elegant neck, soft skin and enticing scent...

His arousal tightened more painfully. Oh how he wanted to see her bare and willing, wanton and begging him to take her! He swallowed thickly at the image and took another step away from her.

"Of course" She whispered slightly hoarse. Her gaze still concentrated on the floor, her fingers fidgeting almost painfully together.

He turned to face her again, slightly better composed, "Look at it this way Merlin. You get to have this big bed all to yourself."

.

"Indeed." She murmured. She couldn't raise her view from the floor. Afraid that Arthur would see her emotions crossing her face, she made for the boudoir on her side of the bed and fished out a night dress. "I'll go change in the other room." She told him, the need to get out overwhelming.

She closed the door to their room softly and went into her former room, the guards spared no second glance on her and she quietly closed that door as well.

Once inside, Merlin leaned her back against the door for a brief moment before dropping her night dress and clutching at her long strands of black hair.

"Gah!" She yelled, grabbing her hair and shaking it fiercely. Bluebells falling out along with all the pins holding it in place, as she shook her hair violently.

Frustration reared it's ugly head again, making her want to take back those moments and wishing she hadn't expected him to make a move so soon. Maybe she wouldn't feel so disappointed that he hadn't.

"Great Merlin. Just great! Just make a fool of yourself why don't you?" She grumbled angrily, picking up her night dress. She stomped over to the changing screen to change.

Embarrassment, made her take her time grooming for bed. Not to mention that she was having Arthur as her permanent roommate now, not just a casual visitor. She wanted to look pretty.

Opening the door to their room, she tiptoed in as quietly as possible and closed the door behind her, she locked it and then turned to look at the bed.

The rose petals had been left untouched, but the bed was missing a few pillows. Most of the candles had been turned off except for one on her side of the bed. The pitcher, goblets and oysters had been relocated to the dinner table and the curtains to the room had been closed shut. Even so, she was able to make out the lump on the lounge chair.

Arthur had made a bed on the chaise lounge chair.

A cross between disappointment and guilt bubbled up inside of her. She moved away from the door and went to the still lit candle. Taking a deep breath, she blew out the flame, engulfing the room in darkness. A ray of moon shine filtered in, getting brighter as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. It filtered in, highlighting solely upon one item in the room, the lump on the furthest corner from the bed.

The rhythmic rise and fall of the lump showed her Arthur was indeed asleep.

Merlin lifted the sheets and slid into bed. She tried her best not to make any noise. She let out a huff of weariness and stared at the dark canopy of the four poster bed.

"Good night Arthur."

.

.

**Two Months Later...**

"I have word that King Bayard of Mercia has accepted the terms to our peace negotiations and will be arriving in one fortnight to sign the treaty." Uther announced to the court. "If all goes well, this signing will mark the end of war and the beginning of a new friendship with Mercia. Something I'm sure all of us in Camelot will be looking forward to."

There was an applause and then Uther dismissed the court. "Arthur, Morgana, a word." He called out before they could leave the room. The two approached the king. "Morgana I need you to take control of the housekeeping management." He said with a sincere smile, "I was very much impressed with how you decorated Arthur's wedding and I want you to oversee the servants and the housekeeping. We must make Bayard feel welcomed."

Morgana grinned with delight. It wasn't usual to have Uther give her compliments, and receiving one based on her skills instead of her beauty made her feel important and useful. "I will. Thank you." She bowed her head gratefully.

Uther turned his attention on Arthur next. "Arthur, I want you to restock our supplies and go on a hunt. Bayard is particularly fond of pheasants and capons. I need you to take a few knights and bring back as much game as you can."

Arthur nodded with a pleased little smirk. "Of course." He always enjoyed a good hunt. He turned to leave when Uther stopped him.

"One more thing Arthur," he began, "Bayard is also coming to give his congratulations on your new marriage." Here he lifted a brow with an inquisitive gleam in his eyes, "I was hoping to announce a baby on the way?"

Morgana whipped her head to Arthur with wide eye shock and a small squeal. "Merlin's pregnant!?"

Arthur's jaw dropped, nearly reeling where he stood, he stumbled one step before righting himself. 'No! Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!' He nearly yelled before remembering that neither of them knew of the circumstances of their sleeping arrangements, "No." He said instead, clearing his throat nervously, "It's too soon for her to be pregnant." He said in a matter of fact tone. His hands adjusting the bottom of his tunic, in that tell-tell sign of discomfort.

Uther ignored the fidgeting and pressed on, "Nonsense, it's been two months Arthur. It only takes about a fortnight to determine if a woman is expecting."

"Perhaps Merlin should have a physical examination? She could be with child and not realize it." Morgana suggested with an excited note in her tone. "How wonderful it would be if she is! This stuffy castle could do with the joyful cries of a newborn."

Uther clapped his hands eagerly, "Here, here." He agreed.

Arthur wanted to groan and rub his hands over his face, but with his father staring expectantly at him and Morgana grinning like a fool, he couldn't take the risk. "I'll talk with Merlin." Was all he said.

Uther nodded and pat his shoulder tenderly, "I look forward to good results." He then gave his son a knowing look and a hearty chuckle, "If you're as virile as I was, your wife should already be expanding."

"Father!" Arthur's face burned hot at the insinuation...and the disgust. An image of his father and mother copulating was not something he wanted to visualize.

Uther only laughed harder, "Come off it Arthur. How do you suppose you were made?"

Arthur shuddered.

.

.

When Merlin had woken that morning, her first action was to look over to where Arthur slept.

He had been sprawled face down with one foot dangling over the edge of his lounge chair, blanket half covering his body. She couldn't see his head, only parts of his back and legs. He looked so uncomfortable, so pathetic in something that was obviously much too small for him. But since that night of the wedding, she hadn't again offered to share the bed. His words still circulated through her mind, forcing her to keep a certain distance from him.

A distance that she was quite honestly beginning to loathe.

She wasn't willing to admit it openly, but these last two months had shown her a gentle side of Arthur that began to test her will power and make their voluntary distance a nuisance. For one, he was considerate. Every time they ate supper together, he knew which foods she didn't like and would automatically remove them from her plate and give her, from his plate, the foods she liked that he did not. He knew that she liked sweet bread with tea every afternoon, and made the effort everyday to join her, usually with humorous tales from training. For another, he can be romantic when he wants to. They still read poems at night, though no longer lounged on the bed together. And she no longer fell asleep listening to the rumble of his voice as she curled against him on the bed listening to Aeneid poems.

She missed his gentle touches on her hair as he read to her, relaxing her tense muscles with calming words and a soothing voice. She missed how he would smile unguarded at her, truly content in being near her.

Now because of this distance between them, he was hesitant to touch her, almost as if he was afraid. Afraid maybe that he would lose control of himself? It was possible. His words on the night of the wedding certainly insinuated that as being the case.

She would catch him staring at her. Usually when he caught her staring at him. It seemed that more and more as of late, they would find reasons to look towards each other. More often then not, during supper her eyes would focus on his lips and tongue whenever he tasted something delicious. She would catch herself taking a peep from behind the changing screen in the hopes of getting a glimpse of him with his shirt off.

The highlight of her most recent fascination and frustration, had been when she made the mistake of using magic to unlock their (curiously locked) bedroom and caught Arthur stepping out of his bath. His muscled tan chest with water dripping down, his strong legs flexing under his weight, one foot in and one foot out of the bathtub. Her eyes had widened as she watched a particular drop trail it's way past rippled abdominal curves to disappear through a v shaped valley and into a tiny white cloth he used to cover himself quickly. Her unexpected entrance had embarrassed the both of them. Arthur with a shout of surprise and quick hands to hide himself. Her with a short shriek, dropping a plate of biscuits and jam as she fumbled with the door to get it open and get out.

These past two months have been awkward and embarrassing indeed. For both of them.

Even so, she knew it was only a matter of time until they moved forward in their relationship. There will come a day that they'll eventually have to 'consummate' their marriage. What was beginning to grate on her nerves was the question of when. When? When will it happen? How will Arthur know if the time is right if he keeps himself at a distance?

Could it be that he was afraid of the intimacy that it brought? Or of the act itself? Because she wasn't particularly afraid, then again that may be because the details of how that was done was somewhat sketchy. Her mother hadn't exactly informed her of the specific details of copulation. And if it wasn't for Will, she probably wouldn't even know what 'rubbing' was. Not that 'rubbing' was something she wanted to go through ever again.

Remembering how Will had grunted and groaned in her ear as he rubbed himself to completion on top of her, also made her remember how, during that whole ordeal, she had spent those few minutes staring at the sky over his right shoulder and wondering if the actual act was as uncomfortable and confusing as the current act had been.

There had been some pleasure though, not in the rubbing, but Will was her first kiss. Her first touch as well. That same day had introduced her to open mouthed kisses and the warmth of a mans hand on her breast, even if it was only over the clothing. Those little stolen moments of pleasure had been exhilarating and new.

But as exhilarating as those moments had been, they hadn't invoked the level of arousal that just thinking about Arthur doing those same things Will had, had been able to. Will, no matter how much he always tried to kiss her, could never arouse her enough to throw caution to the wind. But Arthur, if or when he ever decides to make the first move, would not only find himself a very willing wife but an incredibly frustrated one as well.

So it was, with those rampant emotions currently circulating through her entire body, that she had decided to work out any frustrations she was feeling by grinding herbs and making tonics.

She looked to her left, at all the little filled glass jars, and sighed. Gaius will be pleasantly surprised to see so many headache relieving tonics prepared.

If only she could make a mind numbing tonic. Wouldn't that be grand?

.

It was later in the afternoon, after her customary tea and sweetbread, that Gaius returned to his chambers. And she was right, Gaius was indeed impressed by her vast quantity of filled potions, he was however, not impressed with her using all of the white willow bark. Especially when he needed to make a specialty pain relieving tonic for an expecting mother.

So to make amends she had left immediately to collect more. Her conscience not letting her rest, especially at the thought of a mother in labor without any pain medicines and it all being her fault. She walked quickly in the hopes of collecting what she needed and returning home before sundown.

It took a short while to get to the cliff side where the white willow grew. The large willow draped it's leaves down providing shade from the warm afternoon. Off over the hillside, Camelot painted the panoramic scenery with it's white stones and red and gold flags. Once she used to hate it, now she was somewhat indifferent about it. Though that could be because there hadn't been any executions as of late.

She sat her bag down and began selecting a spot to rip the bark off the tree. After a short while, she had collected a nice amount to take back. Admittedly, Merlin had enjoyed tearing into the tree. Thoughts of Arthur had crept back into her mind and she used the job to exercise out her continued frustration.

Feeling immensely better, for more reasons than one, she began to head back to the castle when there was a rustle in the bushes behind her. She stopped to stare into the direction of the sound, keeping an eye out for anything of possible danger. Her magic pulsed out a wave to reveal any lifeforms that may be hidden and it immediately located something large in the bushes.

"Is someone there?" She called out, readying her magic for protection. When she received no response, she started walking backwards. She managed a few hurried steps before the heel of her boot caught on a protruding root. She went tumbling backwards, twisting herself around to put her hands to the ground, she fell sprawling on the floor, twisting her ankle and landing on her knee and side. Her breath bursting out of her as she hit the ground hard, her elbows and knees taking the brunt of the fall burned as her body slid a few feet.

There were footsteps approaching quickly behind her. She tried to roll over quickly, but her body felt sluggish and heavy, moving at a slow speed. Suddenly there were hands on her, lifting her by her upper arms, tugging on her until she stood limping on one foot. Her eyes glowed gold, lifting her hand ready to shove someone back fiercely when a voice spoke softly beside her.

"Are you alright?"

She turned her head to look at the man holding her close and swayed a little as his handsome face came into view. "Um..yeah, I think so." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed and thoroughly in pain.

Handsome man furrowed his eyebrows as he examined her from head to toe. "Can you stand on your own?"

Her face reddened at his inspection of her and she nodded, testing her right ankle by placing her weight on it. Immediately pain shot up to her knee and she sagged a little into him, wincing in pain. She shook her head, "No. I guess not."

"Come have a seat" He said, leading her to sit on a nearby log.

Her helped her limp to the log and she sat down and watched him wearily as he knelt by her feet and began to untie the laces of her boot. His nimble fingers worked the laces quickly and the boot removed.

"May I?" he asked, seeking permission before actually touching her skin.

Merlin nodded hesitantly, "Were you the one in the bushes?" She asked before hissing in pain as Handsome man pressed his fingers against her injured ankle. It had already begun to swell to the size of a large apple. Her skin on it, turning purple as blood rushed to the damaged area.

He paused in his examination and nodded with a touch of guilt, "If I startled you into falling, I am sorry." He said sincerely. Handsome man then pulled out a shirt from the pack he had on his back and began tearing it into strips.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching him tear a gray shirt apart.

"You need to wrap it, to minimize the swelling." He used his teeth to finish ripping the fabric at the seam. He lifted her ankle gently, settling it on his knee, and began wrapping the purple and blue swollen foot.

Merlin tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. It wasn't everyday that a tall, dark and handsome man kneeled in front of you and touched your skin before you even knew his name.

"What's your name?" She asked curiously, wincing with every twist of the shirt.

He glanced at her from beneath his long and wavy brown hair, "Lancelot."

"Thank you Lancelot."

He finished wrapping her foot and tried to put her boot back on, but her ankle was simply too swollen and after her third mewl of pain, gave up the endeavor.

"You're going to have to leave it off." He said, standing up and adjusting the brown leather cuff he wore on his right wrist. "I can take you to Camelot. That's where I'm going, I'm sure there's a physician there." He offered, extending his hand for her to take.

Merlin bit her lip and gripped his warm fingers into hers, using him to pull herself up to a standing position. "That's where I was going before I fell." She said, testing out her foot. Pain continued to radiate from the swollen appendage and trying to put any weight on it was excruciating. She limped a few steps before hissing in agony and leaned against him for balance.

Lancelot wrapped a firm and strong arm around her waist. "Lean against me and I'll help you walk." He said, pulling her arm over his shoulder. Together they began the short walk turned tediously long back to Camelot.

"So...any reason why you're heading to Camelot?" She asked, breaking the small silence, flinching with every other step.

Lancelot nodded, "I want to be a knight." He gazed over to the sight of the castle in the distance. "It's been my lifelong ambition to be a knight of Camelot." He dropped his gaze back down to the path ahead. "I know it's probably a long shot, and maybe I'm expecting too much but-" He trailed off.

"But what?"

He sighed, "-But I want to at least try. Give it my best shot. I know they have their pick of the best and bravest in the land, but if I don't try then I won't know if I can succeed."

Merlin smiled, "It sounds noble of you. And I'm pretty sure Camelot could use men like you."

Lancelot's cheeks tinged pink at the compliment, much to her amusement. "You only say that because I'm helping you to Camelot."

"True." She chuckled, "I'm Merlin by the way. I forgot to introduce myself back there, when I asked for your name. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's a pleasure to meet you Merlin." He said, adjusting his hold on her waist.

She was slipping from his grip. He right knee felt loose and wobbly. Lancelot moved his hand to clench the fabric of her dress, to bring her up higher. The move forced her knee to shake side to side and she cried out at the pain. "Stop!"

Lancelot put both hands on her waist to hold her up. His worried eyes glancing down at her injured legs. "What's wrong?"

Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes as she felt blood rushing to pool at her knee as well as her ankle. "I think my knee's beginning to swell too."

Lancelot turned to look at the castle, judging the distance between them and it. He furrowed his brow in thought, then slid his arm beneath her knees and lifted her effortlessly off her feet.

She hissed and clutched at his shirt. Her knee and ankle protesting at the sudden movement.

"I'll have to carry you." He said taking long strides towards Camelot. "You're in no condition to walk."

"My bag!" She pointed out.

Lancelot squat so she could pick up the bag she had dropped when he lifted her off the ground.

Nodding at him, she clutched the bag tightly to her, "I'm ready."

Every step he took brought about pain in her injured areas. She tried talking more to him, but the pain became unbearable after awhile and it took effort not to out right cry. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she's had more pain than this, but somehow being in Lancelot's arms, the pain just seemed more powerful.

Or maybe he brought out the vulnerability in her.

As they arrived at the gates, a guard recognized her and came running.

"Princess Merlin are you alright?" He asked with dismay. She couldn't answer, her mind focused too much on the pain, she only understood part of what was going on. She heard Lancelot ask for the directions to the physician's quarters. And then there was more moving and talking.

At some point she heard someone say, "Alert the prince that the princess is injured and is being taken to the physicians quarters."

Knowing that Arthur was eventually going to show up was the last little push her emotions needed and one stray tear marked it's way down her face.

She scrubbed it away ashamed. She wasn't going to show tears to Arthur. He's seen her in worse situations, there was absolutely no reason for her to start crying now. But for whatever reason, another tear fell and then another. Her hands clenched angrily as she kept scrubbing away the rebellious tears.

"It's alright Merlin." Lancelot whispered to her, his warm breath on the crown of her hair. "It's a serious injury you have. You're allowed to cry."

"You don't understand." She grumbled watery. "My husband's a strong man. And he needs a strong wife who doesn't cry easily."

"I'm sure he'll understand when he sees the size of your knee." Lancelot said.

Soon they arrived at the familiar doors of Gaius's chambers where the first guard that spotted them, opened the door and ushered them in.

Gaius looked up startled to see her in the arms of another man. "Merlin!" He quickly half jogged his way to her and inspected her. "What's wrong?" His furry eyebrow raised higher then she'd ever seen it go before.

"I fell." She answered with a sniff and a petulant pout.

"She twisted her ankle and her knee falling down. I've bandaged her ankle, but the her knee began to swell and I carried her afterwords." Lancelot said, walking over to the cot and setting her down gently.

Gaius gave Lancelot a curious look, "And who might you be?"

"This is Lancelot." She answered quickly. "He wants to be a knight of Camelot."

Gaius threw calculated glances between the two of them before ushering Lancelot and the guard out of the room. Once the doors were closed, he turned around clearly upset. "What have you done?" He questioned, his brows furrowing now.

"Gaius?"

"Merlin do you know what the penalty is for a royal having an affair?" He growled out.

Her eyes widened wildly, "What are you on about? Who's having an affair? It certainly isn't me!"

"Merlin!"

"Gaius! I fell! Honest! Lancelot startled me and I fell backwards twisting my knee and ankle. He helped me get home Gaius. I swear to you that's all that happened." Tears began to gather in her eyes again.

The older man studied her expressions, looking for any clues that she might be lying, but he wasn't going to find anything but the truth.

After a moment he took in a deep sigh, obviously satisfied with his search. "I'm sorry Merlin. But you have to admit, Lancelot is a handsome man, it is easy for someone to believe that the two of you could have some sort of amour for each other."

She tilted her head confused, "I don't follow."

"You're simply too comfortable in his company. I suggest staying away from him from now on unless you want others to come to the same conclusion that I did." Gaius said, taking a seat in front of her and lifting her foot for inspection.

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Merlin!"

"What? I was only asking!"

.

.

When the guards told him that Merlin had been injured, he panicked. But not the kind of panic that has one hyperventilating in a corner somewhere. But a panic that had his lungs burning with a rush of adrenaline and an intense sense of urgency. Running to the physicians chambers became a blur of colors as his only focus was getting there as fast as he could. His heart pounded, blocking out all sounds.

His mind burned with questions. What happened? How badly was she hurt? What was going to happen to her? What was going to happen to him? How was he going to live without her? Whoa-why is there a servant in the way! Move! Oh god why couldn't they just tell him how badly hurt she was?! What happened?

What happened?

He burst through the physician's chambers doors, "What happened!?"

Both Gaius and Merlin jumped as he slammed the doors open. He must have made a sight, standing there with his armor still on, sweating profusely. His heart pounding and his adrenaline rushing didn't allow him to care about his appearance. Merlin was hurt and he wanted to know how badly.

"Sire." Gaius stood up to face him, "She's alright. It's only a sprained ankle and swollen knee. She'll be fine after some tonics and rest."

Arthur still panted harshly from his sprint. He entered the room and marched over to Merlin. Her skirt had been hiked up to expose her pale leg and swollen knee which had been propped upwards with a pillow and her ankle had already been wrapped in a bandage. He let his eyes roam over her, judging for himself how hurt she was.

"Arthur?" She said softly, her lips soft and pink, her pale skin dusty and dirty from whatever accident had befallen her. Her big blue eyes still had moisture lingering at the corners. She raised her hand to touch him and the warmth from her fingers broke him out of his stupor. He cupped her face with both hands and leaned down to press a firm and needful kiss on her lips.

His lips touching hers, opened a surge of emotion that he tried diligently to lock away. She gasped in surprise and he took in her bottom lip between his. He pressed on, their mouths brushing each other in a hesitant dance of lips and warm breaths. Her hand moved to cup his cheek while the other grasped at his armor. One of his hands moved to run fingers through her dark hair, tangling themselves in her long strands. The other stayed on her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb.

Her response was immediate. Every nibble he gave, she returned until their tongues touched by accident and she whimpered.

Hearts racing, pounding, drowning out all sounds. He pulled away slowly, running his tongue over his lips, savoring in her taste. Her eyes had closed as had his. Her lips a blushing red and looking thoroughly kissed and hungry for more.

He wanted to. Oh god how he wanted to.

But he couldn't. Not more than what's already been done. He pulled away completely, lifting himself from where he found himself kneeling in front of the cot she sat on.

She wasn't ready. Not yet.

Her eyes finally opened, her beautiful blue eyes gazing at him slightly unfocused and inquiring as to what happened.

"Arthur?" She whispered, her hand raising to touch her lips.

"When I heard you were injured-" He paused to clear his throat of the hoarseness his emotions stirred, "-I wasn't sure what to think. I'm glad you're alright." He said, taking her hand in his. Her skin warm to the touch, or maybe her touch warm to his skin.

She lowered her head with a bashful smile, hand still on her lips. "I'm fine Arthur. Truly."

"I'm glad." He brought her hand for a kiss before he realized he was doing it.

Their eyes locked on each other and they began to lean in again when a throat being cleared startled them out of their hypnotic gaze.

He turned annoyed eyes to the intruder before remembering they were in Gaius's chambers and they had a witness to their...emotional reunion.

Standing up to his fullest, he gave Gaius an impassive nod. "Gaius."

"Sire. If I may-" A red faced and amused physician gestured to Merlin's still un-bandaged knee and Arthur moved out of the way.

"Of course."

He stood off to the side, his mind still centered around Merlin and her lips. She tasted just like strawberries.

_"She smells nice, tastes sweet too, like strawberries"_

Images of Valiant flashed through his mind and anger bubbled up briefly. No...he was gone. There wasn't anything more to be jealous of, he told himself.

There was a knock on Gaius's door and tall dark haired stranger walked in quietly. "I was wondering how Merlin is doing?" He asked, coming in to stand near him, his gaze dropping down to his Merlin's bare leg and injured knee.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, a slight defensive tone in his voice. His arms crossed as he took a dominant stance in front of the stranger, blocking his view of Merlin.

The stranger looked at him curiously. "I could ask you the same question, however with less rudeness." He retorted, giving Arthur a once over. "I'm the one that carried her here."

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he studied the stranger in front of him. "How did you come to find her in the first place?" He asked critically, his brows furrowing with suspicion. "Are you the one who did this to her?"

"Arthur no!" Merlin extended her hand out as if to reach for them, "Lancelot helped me. He saw me fall and carried me when I couldn't walk any further. It's not his fault."

Hearing his wife plead in defense for 'Lancelot' sent a jolt of irritation through his body. He wanted nothing more than to tell this idiot to leave, but years of training and etiquette forced him to thank the man first.

"If that is true, then you have my gratitude. Thank you for bringing my wife home." He said, extending his hand for a shake.

Lancelot, however, could only stare at the hand extended to him. The identity of the man in front of him, now exposed, brought out his humility. "You're the prince?"

Arthur lowered his hand, letting it prop against his hip. "I am. And this is my wife, Princess Merlin." He gestured to Merlin still on the cot behind him.

Lancelot lowered his head in a bow, "My apologies my lord. I wasn't aware of who you were. I wouldn't have been disrespectful with you earlier had I known."

This was more like it. This is what Arthur was used to. His mouth took on a smug smirk.

"Apology accepted. Now if you don't mind...leave."

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed. She turned apologetic eyes towards Lancelot. "Thank you Lancelot. For everything."

Lancelot kept a weary gaze on Arthur, but bowed his head respectfully at Merlin. "It has been my honor Princess Merlin." He took a few steps back as was custom, then turned around and exited the physicians chambers.

"Really Arthur? Did you have to be such a prat?"

He huffed in disbelief, "How am I a prat? He's the one that barged in here and gawked at your bare leg." He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "Besides, he's the one that spoke rudely to me."

"You weren't exactly being nice either." She said before wincing as Gaius applied more salve.

"How much longer until she can return to her room Gaius?"

Gaius pressed a purple spot on her knee, eliciting a hiss of pain from Merlin. "I would say about another hour or so."

"Good." Arthur then leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Merlin's head. "Don't go anywhere without me. I'll be back in one hour to collect you. Have someone come and get me if you're ready before then."

He nodded to Gaius and left the room much calmer then he did when he arrived.

.

.

It wasn't long after Arthur left that Merlin's knee had been properly bandaged. Gaius had given her a tonic to reduce the swelling and another one later for the pain.

"Why did you tell Arthur that I would take an hour if I'm already done?" She asked, taking advantage of the bowl of berries Gaius had on the table.

Gaius stood by his table rummaging through test tubes and potions he had in a basket. "I have it on good authority that the king is waiting word of your condition."

She frowned, "Has he gotten word of my fall then?"

"Not that condition I'm afraid." Gaius found what he was looking for and approached her with two tubes. "No one has approached me yet, but it is only a matter of time before they do. They'll want me to examine you for the possibility of a child."

Merlin stiffened, her muscles tensing as Gaius sat on the cot beside her.

He patted her hand sympathetically. "I know the look of a maiden and that of a woman. And you my dear, are still a maiden."

"How did you know?"

Gaius didn't bother to answer her, his raised brow was answer enough.

Merlin brought her hand to her mouth to chew her nail anxiously.

Gaius started to chuckle, "If you're nervousness wasn't enough to go by, Arthur's reaction to your kiss earlier was." He smirked at her questioning gaze. "Let's just say that an experienced man learns how to better control his body and develops patience. Arthur lacks both."

The circuitous explanation dawned on her and Merlin ducked her head slightly embarrassed.

Gaius only chuckled again. "Here." He handed her the two tubes. "The one with the purple liquid will help you conceive quickly when the two of you finally decide to. The one with the red liquid will help increase stamina for a longer duration."

"Longer duration?" She asked confused.

This time it was Gaius who turned red. "Perhaps I should give this one to Arthur later." He said taking the test tube from her.

Half an hour later, Merlin decided on limping back to her room. Technically she was supposed to wait for Arthur, but ever since that impromptu kiss he gave her, she wasn't sure how to act around him now. Instinct told her to use any tactic necessary to tempt him for another kiss. But her logical mind shrieked in embarrassment and told her to find a nice place to hide for the rest of eternity.

She decided that the best course of action was to hobble back to her room. Alone.

If she waited for Arthur, he was going to insist on carrying her. Which would make her heart happy but her mind scream in confusion. By going to her room on her own, it would save her from the embarrassment of dealing with those pesky emotions from earlier while giving her time to figure out her next move.

Once Gaius had left to check on his expectant patient, she took advantage to limp out of his quarters and make her way to her own room.

She wasn't expecting to run into Lancelot.

"The prince told you to stay put until he comes back you know." He said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin didn't stop. She turned and kept limping in the direction of her room.

Lancelot followed her. "I was waiting for another chance to speak to the prince. Since I knew he was coming back, I decided to wait." He answered, putting his arm under her elbow as she teetered precariously on a step.

"Imagine my surprise to see his wife sneak away."

"I'm not sneaking." She grumbled, in pain and in indignity, but mostly in pain.

Lancelot gave her a knowing look.

"Fine, I'm sneaking away. But you can hardly blame me. Arthur's not the most affectionate and right now I need time to figure out what to do." Normally she wouldn't give away such information. But with Lancelot, somehow, he brings out the vulnerability in her, making him so easy to confide in.

"But he's your husband. How can someone not be affectionate with the one they love?" he asked, helping her keep her balance as she finished climbing the steps into the upper corridor. She winced as her knee wavered with her weight. "We don't have that kind of marriage." She huffed before mewling in pain and slipping down to the floor.

Lancelot caught her by the arms and lifted her in a cradle. "Then you need to look closer. A man does not get defensive of a woman he has no affection for."

"Then you don't know Arthur. He protects everyone, no matter who they are. That's just how he is." Merlin retorted with a pained wince.

Lancelot pursed his lips but made no comment. "Which way to the royal bedroom?

She pointed down the hall.

They continued down their path and dejavu hit Merlin with a twist in her stomach. She was in the arms of a handsome man again, walking down the same corridor that she had taken when she married her husband. But the thought of Lancelot carrying her across the threshold of her room made her stomach twist tighter. It seemed like a betrayal to Arthur if she let Lancelot do so.

As they reached the doors, she tapped him on the shoulder to get him to put her down.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes." She said simply, only slightly pained.

"Merlin!"

She turned to look at the other end of the corridor and spotted Morgana and Gwen approaching.

"Morgana, Gwen." She greeted, putting her weight on her good leg and leaning against the wall for support. She saw them give Lancelot an inquisitive look. "This is Lancelot. Lancelot this is the Lady Morgana and Guinevere."

Lancelot courteously greeted both women. "My Lady Morgana." He said kissing the back of Morgana's hand. "My Lady Guinevere." He kissed the back of her hand much to Gwen's embarrassment.

"Oh I'm not a lady. I'm my lady's maid." Gwen said shyly.

"You could have fooled me." He said softly, his eyes never wavering from -Gwen's.

"Merlin are you alright?" Morgana asked, gaping at Merlin's disheveled appearance. "Have you been hurt?"

"It was only a fall. Lancelot helped me." She smiled wanly, nudging Lancelot in the direction of Gwen.

Watching the two of them, Merlin could practically see them falling in love instantly. Morgana looked

over to her and they both shared a knowing smile.

"Does Arthur know?" Morgana asked, returning her attention to Merlin.

"Oh yes. And I doubt he'll be happy to know I left the infirmary without his knowledge." Another twinge of pain jolted through her knee. "Now if you don't mind, I'll just hobble to bed." Merlin said, pushing the door of her bedroom open.

"Do you need help?" Lancelot offered, his eyes flickering over to Gwen's quickly. Clearly preferring to be in the company of the maid. Not that she was going to argue.

"No. No, I'm alright. Thanks Lancelot. Why don't you escort these ladies to wherever they were going to?" She suggested. Giving Morgana a pleading look. Pointing with her chin to where Lancelot and Gwen were still romantically staring at each other.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. Lancelot would you?" Morgana took the crook of one elbow and Lancelot offered the other to Gwen.

"My ladies." He nodded to Merlin once before leading Morgana and Gwen down the corridor.

Merlin watched Lancelot saunter off with two beautiful women, one on each arm. There was just something about Lancelot that made it easy to trust him. And apparently she wasn't the only one to think so. If Gwen's reaction is anything to go by, there may be love in the air soon.

She entered her room and limped slowly to her bed. Taking a seat on the soft mattress, Merlin extended her legs and propped pillows behind her head. She let her body sink comfortably, relaxing her muscles and chose to take the pain potion.

There was something about the way that Lancelot looked at Gwen that set something off inside of her. And his comment about being affectionate to the one you love... it made her think.

Could Arthur be in the process of falling in love with her? Is that why he kissed her? Or is it a response from the panic he experienced earlier?

In all the time that she's known him, she's never witnessed Arthur give into impulsive desires. Everything has always been with calculated thought and forewarning. Was the kiss a calculated decision as well?

Or was that the first impulsive thing he's done in regards to her and their relationship?

Whatever the case may be, it warranted further inspection. Perhaps tonight, over dinner, nothing made Arthur more chatty than a good supper. She'll have to ask Morris to bring herb crusted capon. That seemed to be Arthur's' favorite.

Her eyes began to drift shut slowly. Every blink getting longer and heavier. Maybe she could squeeze in a nap? Arthur would undoubtedly begin to search for her once he figures out she's not waiting in the physicians chambers. That'll give her time to rest a bit.

Give her time to figure out what their next step would be. Together. Because whatever it was that spurned Arthur into finally kissing her, it had to be nurtured.

There was an opportunity to explore, and she fully intended on doing so.

.

.

When Arthur arrived at the physicians chambers to collect his wife, he was expecting to see Merlin curled up on the cot sleeping or possibly even eating all of Gaius's berries.

He was not expecting to see the physician sitting alone at a table staring vacantly at a vial of red liquid.

"Gaius?" He said as he entered. He no longer wore his armor and had cleaned himself of all sweat. "Where's Merlin?"

Gaius looked up unexpectedly at the sound of his voice and stood quickly. "Sire. I'm afraid the princess has already left for her quarters."

Arthur frowned. "She never does as I say." He grumbled. "How is she then?"

"She's fine my lord. In pain, but fine. I gave her a pain potion laced with a mild sleeping draught." Gaius answered, "If she's taken it then I believe she may already be sleeping soundly."

"Good. Thank you Gaius." He turned to leave when a thought crossed his mind. "What do you think of Lancelot?" He questioned curiously.

Gaius raised a brow in question, then sighed. "I believe he is a fine young man. Honest, noble...but far too comfortable with Merlin. I've already expressed my concerns with her. I believe nothing unfavorable will come from a friendship."

Arthur wasn't sure what to make of the man himself. He wasn't exactly rude as he had made him to be. Arthur can admit it when he's done something foolish, and jumping in front of the other man, albeit in defense of his wife's indecent exposure. Bare leg, he reminded himself. It was rather foolish of him. It spoke of a jealous nature that certainly was not the case. Because he is not. Jealous that is.

"Thank you Gaius." He gave the older man a nod and made his way out.

Deciding to push all thoughts of Lancelot out of his mind for the time being, he went back to the moment when he kissed Merlin. The feel of her lips on his, the touch of her hand on his face.

That kiss was all he could think about during the rest of training. That kiss almost put him on the receiving end of a well deserved concussion. If Leon hadn't had the training that he does, he would certainly have ended up on a cot next to Merlin in the infirmary.

And all because the desire to kiss his wife was more than he could handle.

Entering his room, his eyes locked on to the figure in the bed. Sure enough Merlin was soundly asleep as Gaius had predicted. His face softened as he watched her slow and delicate breathing. Her dark hair had loosened from the pins holding it, splaying out on top of the white pillows, creating a dark/light contrast. She was still dirty and dusty from her fall, obviously too exhausted to change or even bathe. He'll have to make sure Morris readies a bath for her later so she can clean herself.

He walked over to her side and grabbed a pillow. Lifting her injured and swollen knee, he placed the pillow underneath. He paused when she murmured slightly and turned her head, but the draught must be somewhat strong if it kept her from waking.

He let his fingers trace down the side of her beautiful face. Even with dirt on it, she still looked absolutely beautiful. He could almost see her lips still pink from their frenzied kiss.

He could still almost taste the strawberries.

Pulling his hand away from Merlin's delicate face, Arthur took a few steps back giving himself some space from her. It wasn't a complete lie when he had told her that being near her tested his will power. The truth of that revelation had come to him on the night before their wedding. When he had woken to her nestled closely on his side. Her warmth, the softness of her breasts as they were pressed firmly against his ribs almost made him wish he had never made that promise to begin with. But he hadn't known her at the time and it seemed the noble thing to do.

Now all he could think about was that last night next to her and all the dreams that it had spawned.

Before their marriage, it wasn't uncommon for him to have sensual dreams. He would never admit it openly, but previously, it had been Guinevere that had set off many of those dreams. The serving girl had been Morgana's maid for many years and so, when he became a teenager, she had become the embodiment of all things female. It wasn't that he was particularly attracted to her, it was simply that she happened to be a very pretty girl that wasn't Morgana.

Lately though his dreams have started to morph, slowly removing Guinevere and replacing her with his own wife now. And in his dreams, his wife wouldn't force him to sleep on some uncomfortable lounge chair, but would beckon him with a crooked finger and a come hither smile. In his dreams, his wife would run pale fingers along his skin, igniting a trail of fire wherever her touch landed. One particularly erotic dream had included her mouth and all the obscene sounds he could only imagine she would make as he pleasured her happily between pale thighs.

Waking up after dreams like those were unbearable at times because he had no manner of relief. There was always the method of self release. He could always take a hand to himself but it seemed to risky to do so without waking Merlin, and as frustrated as he generally became, he was not inclined to have to explain to his wife why he was fondling himself while watching her sleep.

Arthur ran frustrated fingers through his hair. He shook his head and moved to stare outside the window, his arms crossed and his fingers fidgeting with nervous anticipation.

Something had definitely shifted in their relationship. His impetuous gesture had created a whole new level of intimacy he wasn't prepared to delve into just yet. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

He only had to keep his hands and desires to himself. Let her make the first move, that was the rule. Why was it so hard to comply? Why was it that when it came down to Merlin, he lost his head?

He looked over to her sleeping form and sighed thickly.

Maybe he lost his head because that was the only thing left he had to lose.

Because somewhere along the line, he had already lost his heart.

Tbc...

a/n2: oh Lancelot...I think I may have confused you with Aramis. :) Just a little.

btw, this story is labeled 'M' for reason. As you will see later on. *grin*


	5. 04 The Malice of Nimueh: Part One

The Dragons Princess

by Momma Midnight

Disclaimer: See prologue

A/N: I apologize for taking so long in writing this chapter. I had a few things distract me. First: My latest one shot, To My Son Merlin, which was inspired by a conversation I had with my sister, about what we would do if our kids were to come out to us one day.

Second: I finally broke down and sat through a marathon of Once Upon A Time with my daughter. Gotta say I have a new love, Rumple and Belle. Absolute favorite couple in that show. Maybe I'll dabble there someday.

Third: I had a hard time trying to get this fic started. I had an idea I kept trying to work in that picks up immediately where the last chapter left off. But that idea had this story going from M to MA...fast. I had to seriously tone down Arthur and Merlin, as they kept trying to go from sharing one kiss to jumping straight into bed. Which I'm sure some of you wouldn't have minded, but to my ocd mind, it didn't make any sense to do so without so much as a handshake.

So there you have it. Momma Midnight has a naughty mind. ~grin~

Also: I reallllly love and appreciate all the reviews and answers I received. You all have helped me so much. Thank you so much for giving this momma a chance!

enjoy~

.

.

Chapter Four: The Malice of Nimueh: Part One

.

.

To say that he was distracted the next day, was an understatement. The last time he had been prone to daydreams had been when he was sixteen years old and the new courtier, Lady Emilia, had made a passing flirtatious wink at him. She was young, she was pretty and she had an impressive cleavage which she flaunted at him as often as she could.

She was also acidic in nature and scathing with a vipers tongue. Still though, he had fantasized about her once or twice during his adolescence, before his attentions turned to the more gentle and sweet Guinevere.

And yet, it was his saucy, clumsy and trouble attracting wife that currently had his head in the clouds and with a silly grin on his face.

"I know that look. You've had a good time with the wife last night haven't you?" Sir Galahad asked. His wolfish grin breaking Arthur out of his thoughts.

"I hardly think that's any of your business Galahad." Arthur answered defensively, his face taking on a pink hue.

They were currently on the training field, practicing their morning routine. Sparring, archery, mace and such. Currently he was supervising a sparring match between Owain and Leon. Or he should have been supervising if he weren't so busy daydreaming about Merlin.

"Oh give us a clue mate. How long before the announcement of an heir do you think? I've got a wager between Ulric, Bedivere and Gareth, that this lil' one will be born around Yule." He gave Arthur a waggle of his eyebrows, "I'll split the winnings with you if you give an old friend a heads up."

Arthur shook his head with a small smirk, "Well considering that Yule is but a few months away and that Merlin is definitely not with child. I'll say that you're going to lose this bet, old friend."

Galahad mocked a wound to his heart. "That one hurt." He laughed it off in his usual good natured way and tilted his head as he regarded his prince. "So you're not trying then? Just having fun with the misses?"

Arthur really couldn't comment without giving away too much information. Regardless what most people thought about his old friend Galahad, the man had a keen mind and superior skill deducting information, which he hid behind his boyish charm and admittedly handsome good looks. His short but thick full brown hair and bright blue eyes, had all the ladies admiring him. And his excellent skill with the sword, had most of the squires raving about him. But to Arthur, Galahad was a good friend, a few years older then him and fiercely loyal to the crown of Camelot.

But he also had a big mouth.

"Let's just say that we're trying out new things." Was all he said, but with the way Galahad smirked, it was probably just enough to give the man something to think about.

"Adventurous lass is she? Ha! Beautiful to boot and wild. You are a lucky man Arthur." Galahad snickered, slapping Arthur harshly on the back, making the prince take a step forward to avoid toppling over.

Arthur righted himself and gave a trained regal frown at the other knight. "Don't forget you are talking about the Princess of Camelot, and your future queen." He said sternly, albeit his puckered smile.

"Apologies mate." Galahad bowed, grin still in place.

They returned their attention back to the sparring match, giving into the comfortable silence. Leon swung his blunt sword over his head and back around to knock Owains sword out of his hand and then proceeded to trip the other knight to the ground.

"Point!" Arthur called out, halting the match. "Leon wins this round. Galahad you're next."

Galahad picked up his blunt sword and marched over to Leon.

As Arthur was about to call out to begin, Morris came rushing down the green in a stumbling jog. His long legs clumsily looking for purchase as he ran downhill. "Sire! Sire!" He hollered out.

Arthur winced at Morris' shouts. The man was his age yet his voice sounded so young and often times fluctuated whenever he got excitable. "What Morris?" He asked annoyed.

The man servant finished running down the green only to stumble again and nearly fall. Owain put out an arm to catch the servant in case he fell.

"His majesty the King has summoned you into the throne room Sire." He panted, his face red and his words breathless.

Arthur sighed then handed his own practice sword to Owain. "Keep rotating until everyone's had two sparring turns." He instructed the other knight before turning around to follow his tired and sweaty servant.

"Did my father tell you what this is about?" He asked.

Morris shook his head, "No my lord, only that it was urgent and that they physicians has been summoned as well."

Arthur fought down the curious and anxious feeling that bubbled up in his stomach. He could only think of two reasons that his father would summon both him and Gaius, and both of them involved Merlin.

.

.

When Merlin woke that morning, Arthur had already left. She vaguely remembered waking up late the night before by a maid so that she could bathe and eat before going back to sleep. Whatever was in the pain medicine that Gaius had given her, it had been something powerful indeed if it made her fall back asleep so quickly.

She was still somewhat groggy as she stood from the bed and limped her way to the changing screen where the night maid had set her gown for the day. An ivory and pink laced A-line silk gown with tiny pink roses as buttons. She managed to get the dress on but lacing the back was difficult, and not to mention standing for a long period of time, became painful and she had to limp back to sit on the bed.

Gwen knocked on the door minutes later, and much to Merlin's relief, helped her finish dressing and had brought her breakfast. Eggs and sliced pork with fire toasted bread slices.

The maid was oddly subdued, but not in a sad way, more of a whimsical distraction. She kept humming to herself and had a pleasant smile on her face.

Merlin watched her flit about the room like a little purple butterfly. She snorted into her breakfast plate, "Thinking about Lancelot?" She asked knowingly, watching the maids face take on a very bright shade of pink.

"No." Gwen answered quickly, her eyes dropping to concentrate on the hot tea that she was pouring. She bit her lip and raised guilty eyes back to Merlin. "Yes." She whispered with a bit of hesitation. "I don't know what to make of him!" She confessed, setting the teapot down onto the table with a clang. "Yesterday he was so sweet! He escorted us back to Morgana's room and then asked if I would have supper with him tonight."

Merlin's eyes widened with pleasant surprise. "Did you say yes?"

"I told him I'd think about it." She murmured.

"Gwen! A gorgeously handsome man is trying to court you. You say yes!" She mock chastised, waving her fork around for emphasis.

"But I'm just a maid and he's probably going to be a knight." Gwen said softly, her gentle brown eyes lowering to stare at her feet. "I don't think it would work."

Merlin put down he fork and gave her a stern look. "If a common farming girl can become a princess, I don't see why a maid can't become a lady. Don't doubt yourself Gwen. Don't go down that path." She softened her voice, "He likes you, he couldn't take his off of you of yesterday. He pretty much fell in love with you right there!" She tilted her head and then gave Gwen a soft smile. "You are a sweet and loving woman, beautiful, kind and he sees that in you."

"You think he does?" Gwen asked nervously.

"I'm know he does." Merlin nodded, "When you see him again, tell him yes."

Gwen nodded, "Alright. I will."

"Good."

.

.

Taking the required steps to the physicians chamber was more painful then she had let on. Even though Gwen had offered to help her and then watched her walk away, Merlin resisted the urge to limp. Once Gwen was no longer in sight however, limped she did and quiet painfully.

Getting down the steps hurt more then the rest of the walk did, and she had to stop several times to rest. By the time she made it Gaius's chambers, she had begun to sweat with exertion and her knee and ankle truly throbbed with a pulsating rhythm. There had to be some kind of spell that could heal her type of injury. She hadn't had time to study the book for a spell to reduce swelling and remove pain, but surely Gaius knew of one.

She didn't bother knocking on the door, only checked to see if it was locked. The door pushed open easily and Merlin began to limp her way in.

Standing in the middle of the physicians chambers, hovering over a cloth covered body on the examination table, stood Gaius and the king. Both looked over to her as she entered.

Surprised to see Uther there, she bowed her head, "Good morning my lord." She greeted somewhat breathlessly as she limped her way over to the side table to sit down.

He nodded in mutual greeting, then frowned. His stern blue eyes followed her every move. "Are you injured?" He asked, searching her for any visible signs of injury. "What's the matter with your leg?"

"I fell sire, it's nothing. I'll be fine by tomorrow." She said somewhat anxiously. Taking a much needed seat and sighing in relief.

Uther's frown doubled in intensity and he narrowed his eyes disapprovingly, "This is your third injury since you've been here. Are you that incredibly clumsy? Or do you simply choose to go looking for trouble?" He closed his eyes briefly in irritation before giving her an annoyed look, "Please tell me you don't suffer from sort of mental illness."

"No sire." She said, trying not to roll her eyes. Though her teeth clenched, both from pain and the roundabout insult.

Uther shook his head in distaste and turned back to study the body on the table.

"Do you know what could have caused such a disease?" Uther asked, his hand twitching in disgust at the body.

She angled her head to gaze past the king and drew back in disgust as well. The man was white as a sheet, with blue streaks running across his skin. His eyes were open and white as well. There was no color anywhere on the body except for his clothes. His chest had swollen enormously, as if he had swallowed too much water or air.

"I'm not entirely sure sire, this is the second case today. I've yet had the proper time to conduct my research." Gaius said, throwing the sheet over the dead mans face.

"How long until you can find a cure? We need to be rid of this before Bayard arrives."

"I cannot say sire, but I will do my best to be quick." Gaius said, wiping his hands clean on a rag.

Uther's lips twitched in annoyance, obviously not satisfied with the answer, but unable to do anything about it. He gave the body one final stare before turning around to leave.

The door opened unexpectedly and Lancelot came in carrying two buckets of water. He glanced at Uther and then set the buckets down. He looked up again and finally noticed the crown. His back straightened as his face drained of some color.

"Your majesty." He bowed quickly, brown hair hiding his face.

Uther barely gave Lancelot a passing glance before reaching for the door.

Realizing this was probably the best opportunity Lancelot would ever have in reaching his dream, she immediately called out to him. "Sire wait!" Merlin said quickly, painfully clambering to her feet. She limped over to the king. "My fall yesterday...I would not have made it home if it hadn't been for the bravery and strength of this man." She said pointing to Lancelot with her chin. "This is Lancelot and he would like to petition to be a knight."

Lancelot looked at her stunned, immobilized as suddenly all attention turned to him. A wide eyed look of shock and mild embarrassment crossing his handsome features. He started to shake his head no to Merlin but then smiled awkwardly when Uther looked at him again.

"Indeed." He sounded bored. He studied Lancelot from head to toe. "You do look oddly familiar. What great family are you from?"

"None sire." Lancelot said honestly, a nervous churning twist in his stomach.

Uther raised one brow in question, "Are you nobility?"

Lancelot shook his head, "No my lord."

Uther gave a resigned sigh, "Then I am sorry, but you cannot be a knight. Only those with a noble background have that privilege and honor."

Lancelot's shoulders sagged in disappointment. He lowered his gaze to the floor before returning it to the king. "I understand." He bowed gratefully, "Thank you my lord."

Uther turned to leave again but she reached out and latched onto his arm. Merlin wasn't going to give up so easily. Uther stared at her hand as if her touch burned him. She released his arm but raised her chin in challenge.

"Sire I'm sure special circumstances can be made?" She said, gazing directly into his eyes. "I'm sure the king can bend the law for someone so brave?"

"Merlin!" Gaius whispered harshly. Trying to stop her no doubt.

Uther frowned at her, his stare stern and unrelenting. "The law bends for no one." He said with a harsh tone.

"Indeed sire? I must be presumptuous then to assume the king could do whatever he pleased. I was wrong. Thank you for sire, for that lesson." She said, gesturing her hand about, letting the morning sunshine glint off of the wrist cuff she wore. It garnered the attention she wanted, and sure enough his eyes dropped to the piece of jewelry, and if it were possible, his face turned red and even more annoyed.

Eyes narrowed, lips pinched, he took in a deep sigh and turned to Lancelot, "You cannot be a knight," He repeated, body straight and stretched tall, "But I can appoint you to be Princess Merlin's bodyguard. You are to accompany her whenever she does excursions for the physician." He turned his head and gave Merlin a questioning look. Almost as if asking her if she was satisfied now.

"You are not to leave without an escort." He focused his glare next on her injured leg and then raised a mocking brow. "Apparently you cannot keep yourself from getting into trouble. So from now on, you must take Lancelot with you."

She ignored the verbal jab at her and decided to smile brightly. It took a considerable amount of effort to keep from laughing at his irritated and pinched face. Her lips stretched thin in the effort to keep from chuckling, she bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you my lord." Lancelot said, bowing with true appreciation.

Uther grunted at the lot of them and nearly stomped his way out of the infirmary.

Once the door was closed, Lancelot released the breathe he had been holding. "That was somewhat frightening." He said, eyes wide and slightly in awe.

Merlin chuckled, "But it got you a job as the princess's bodyguard."

Lancelot shook his head at her in awe disbelief and smiled.

Gaius on the other hand frowned a fuzzy brow, "You laugh now, but wait until Arthur hears of this."

Her face drained of color for one brief moment before she shook her head. No. Not possible. Arthur wouldn't get jealous over this would he?

.

.

Her stomach rolled as she watched Gaius suction out the contents of the nobleman's stomach into a flask. The white liquid with particles of food omitted a stench that brought bile up to her throat. She covered her nose and grimaced behind her hand.

"Is it supposed to smell like that?" She asked, slightly pale from the odor.

"Death is anything but beautiful." The physician said impassively. He walked over to his desk and added red liquid into the flask, shaking the mixture about.

Merlin had begun to believe that with every injury she sustained, there was usually some sort of calamity that came with it. Lady Helen, Knight Valiant...and now some unknown magical disease that so far had taken the lives of two citizens. Including the aforementioned nobleman, Lord Gregor, whose lands bordered Camelot and Nemeth.

"So why are you searching the man's stomach contents?" She was reluctant to get close, squeamish at the thought of having to hold something that was once inside someone else. "Do you think it might tell us who did this?

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. There is one thing I do know, that this magic is of the darkest kind."

"But who would do this? Who would use magic to kill so many innocent people?" She wondered confused. Magic was beautiful, it was meant to be used for the good of people.

"Magic corrupts Merlin. Often times people use it for their own ends." Gaius murmured, his eyes studying the flask.

Her heart sank at the comment, "Not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." She pouted, sounding almost petulant.

"It's neither good nor bad, it all depends on how you use it." The physician set the flask down and finally turned his attention to Merlin. "Not everyone has a heart like yours Merlin. Not everyone wants to use their magic for good."

She tilted her head as an idea popped inside her mind, "Why not fight magic with magic?" She asked, her eyes widening at the thought. "We could stop this plague and save everyone. If we use magic-"

"You silly girl! Using magic will only cause more suspicion. Do you think Uther will look favorably upon the use of magic in his kingdom? Even to cure others?" He scowled. "Have you forgotten that he knows you have magic and that if there is more wind of it, he will likely turn to you?"

"But why? I haven't done anything, and he's promised me that I would be excluded from all accusations so long as I wear the cuff." She huffed, "We can show him that there is good in magic. Show him that not all sorcerers are evil-"

She cut herself off as the doors banged open and guards marched. Two of them walked in carrying a covered body, Arthur following in behind them.

"Arthur?" She gasped surprised. "What are you doing here?" He looked handsome today, in his red tunic and long brown coat.

"We have a new body for you to examine Gaius." Arthur said, moving off to the side while the guards placed the dead body on the empty examination table. They took a few steps back, each guard rubbing his hands on his trousers, desperate to wipe their hands clean of the illness.

Gaius walked over slowly, "Who is it do you know?" He asked, lifting the sheet and gasping at the identity of the person.

Arthur's face took on an uncomfortable look. "Lady Genevieve. This was a request from my father. He wants to know if she died peacefully." He leaned close to Gaius and whispered, "He also wants to know how contagious it is, they had a mutual...agreement."

Gaius raised furry brows in understanding. "Of course. I'll get right on it." He said, covering the lady's face with the sheet.

Arthur nodded once to Gaius as he passed to leave but stopped in front of her. He tilted his head curiously and softened his gaze. "How are you feeling?"

His sincerity, his proximity, his softened and concerned eyes staring down into hers...made her mouth water in nervous anticipation and sent tingles down her spine. She cast her eyes downward with a flush before taking a deep enough breath to gather some courage to look at him again. "I'm better." She said, nodding.

"Good. I'm glad." He said, smiling then reaching up to scratch the back of his head in that nervous gesture she's come to recognize. He gazed at her for a long moment, his eyes dropping down to fix on her lips before shaking his head minutely and turning away from her at an angle. "I better get going. My father has me conducting room to room searches." He said walking to the door.

"What are you looking for?" She asked taking a step forward, not sure if she wanted him to leave just yet.

He looked over his shoulder at her, "A sorcerer." He smiled one last time at her then closed the door behind him.

Merlin turned wide eyes to Gaius, who only stood straight with his head held high. He then lifted his brows and gestured to the door with his head, "You see? The use of magic is too dangerous. Everyone is suspicious." He shook his head, "Science will give us the answers we need. Not magic."

Merlin wanted to argue, but the sight of Arthur had distracted her enough not to bother.

For now.

.

.

Two Days Later...

"We've done a full search of the city. We've found nothing." Arthur said with a tired sigh. He was frustrated and exhausted. Two days spent searching, ransacking through peoples homes and looking through private and valuable items. And all of it was for naught.

"Nothing at all?" Uther asked incredulous. His face pinched with worry and irritation. "How can that be? There must be something you missed."

"What do you propose we do next?" Arthur asked, standing in front of his father, his hands behind his back.

"I want you to impose a curfew. No one is allowed to be out after the great bell." Uther ordered, pacing back and forth. "Cordon off the lower town. That's where most of the victims are. I want to isolate this disease and keep it from spreading." He walked over to the nearby by pitcher of wine.

Arthur jerked in surprise. "What about the people who live there?"

"Don't you think I've considered it? I have to do what's right for this city. I have to protect my kingdom!" Uther growled, anxious and irritated, nearly knocking over the pitcher as he turned abruptly towards Arthur. "Give the final warning tonight and make sure the guards let no one into the courtyard who is displaying symptoms. We must keep our family safe."

Arthur bowed his head and turned to exit.

"Keep an eye on Merlin. It is important that she remain safe above all others." Uther waved offhandedly, turning his back to Arthur.

Arthur tilted his head curiously, but bit his tongue and said nothing. Simply bowed and walked out of the room.

Teeth grinding at the situation. His jaw hardened as he gave the order to the nearest guard to set up a barrier to the lower town. An area home to hundreds of citizens, people who look to them for guidance and protection. It was a decision he did not agree with, a decision he would not have made were he the king.

.

.

Merlin peered at the body on the table. The woman's eyes had turned completely white as had her skin, and her body was stiff with rigamortis. Lady Emilia had been one of the not so kind nobles towards Merlin. She had been the one who mockingly named Merlin the 'pauper princess'. She was by no means sweet but even she hadn't deserved such a fate.

"Too bad we couldn't be friends Emilia." Merlin muttered to herself.

"What is different about this victim?" Gaius asked, stepping forward, handing Merlin a rag to clean her hands with.

"Well, she's female for one." Merlin answered, wiping her hands clean of the oils used for cleansing a body.

"Sometimes I wonder if the powers you possess were given to the right person?" Gaius jeered. "Anything else?"

"Well she's Lady Emilia, a courtier. She wasn't in the lower town like all the other victims." Merlin continued, preferring to ignore Gaius's furrowed brow. "But neither was the noblemen in the throne room or Lady Genevieve, and neither of them spent any time together. So that means..."

Gaius urged her silently, nodding as she was beginning to understand. A raised brow and a tilt of his lips as she nodded along with him.

"...that means the disease is not spread by contact." She concluded.

"Yes." The physician smiled. "It also means that something else is spreading this disease. Can you think of anything that they may have all had access to?"

"Well it won't be food. Emilia probably would never have resorted to eating pottage. There is wine, but I've seen the disinfecting properties of it so no..." She bit her lip in concentration. "Water? It's the only thing I can think of that they may have had access to, besides air."

"Merlin you're a prodigy." Gaius said with a twitch of his lips. "I've sent Lancelot to collect some water, he should be back any moment. When he gets here, I don't want you to drink any of it. We're going to conduct some tests."

Gaius then summoned guards to remove the body while she took a broom to the room. It was much easier to move about now that she had used magic to heal her wounds. Her knee and ankle were no longer swollen and causing pain, which made her limp disappear.

On the floor were bandages and bloodied sheets scattered everywhere. Scraps of torn clothing decorated the room as they had to rip open tunics and dresses to reach the stomach. Medical instruments crusted with coagulated blood sat off to the side, waiting to be cleaned. Merlin cringed at the thought of having to scrub them. The smell of the room had finally become manageable with the help of a balm made of peppermint that she rubbed under her nose.

"I do feel bad about Emilia. She hadn't really seemed like such a bad person. Just misunderstood." She said as she paused in her sweeping and watched as the guards carried the body out.

"Wasn't she the one who called you the 'pauper princess' and 'lady worthless'?" Gaius questioned, his eyes never leaving the vial of stomach contents he removed from Emilia.

"The very one." Though she had forgotten about the nickname 'lady worthless'.

"You have a kind heart indeed to forgive so easily." He added the red liquid to the flask and shook it around. The floating particles taking on a pinkish color.

"Well there's no point in being angry at someones who's dead."

"Indeed." Gaius murmured distractedly.

Merlin watched him for a moment before continuing in her sweeping. She cast her gaze to the door briefly before turning back to Gaius. "So...Lancelot?" She began curiously, smiling widely at the older man.

Gaius lowered the flask and turned slowly to stare at her. A fuzzy brow raised in question and suspicion. "What about Lancelot?" He asked guardedly.

She continued smiled before leaning forwards and almost whispering, "Did you know he's courting Gwen?"

Gaius drew back and smirked. "You should worry about your own love life instead of others."

She pouted and leaned back. "What love life?"

Gaius frowned, looking over the rim of his glasses at her, "Haven't you and Arthur progressed? I assumed as much since that day he kissed you."

"We haven't even had time to _**discuss**_ the kiss." She said, moving about again and sweeping underneath the examination table with a pout. "Because of this outbreak, he's been too busy conducting searches that he comes home exhausted and falls asleep almost immediately." She continued, sweeping everything into a large pile.

"Hmmm" Gaius hummed softly, staring deeply into the flask.

She paused and stood quietly holding onto the broom, "What if he regrets kissing me Gaius?"

"Has he said as much?"

She shook her head, "No." She whispered, a knot building in her throat, "But he hasn't made any further advances, he hasn't tried to kiss me again. What if he realized that he has no affection for me in that way and is looking for a way to tell me?"

"I think you're reading too much into it." Gaius said, placing the flask he held onto the table and lifting another. "You said so yourself, he's been exhausted."

Merlin clutched the broom tighter, using it an outlet to expel her anxiety. "I know."

"And you must understand something Merlin, Arthur was raised without a mother and Uther as his father. Giving into his feelings is difficult. Give him time. I'm sure he'll come around."

Merlin sighed deeply, her shoulders sagging with weariness. "I hope you're right Gaius." She said softly, her mind thinking back to that moment, that kiss. "Because I don't think my heart could handle you being wrong."

"Oh Merlin."

.

.

When Lancelot had told her that Gwen's father had contracted the illness, it had spurned a sense of urgency inside of her. It was no longer nameless people or rude nobles getting sick, now it was people she cared for, or the ones they loved.

She had tried to convince Gaius to let her use magic to save Gwen's father, but the older man wouldn't allow it. Claiming that science would find the cure.

She only worried that by the time Gaius finds a cure, it'll be too late to save Gwen's father.

That night, Arthur had dragged himself in and had barely managed to make it to his chair before falling asleep. He hadn't even bothered to get undressed first. It broke her heart to see him so exhausted, his face pale, dark circles underneath his eyes. Normally so handsome and confident, it hurt to see him looking so tired and so very...young.

Her eyes drifted down from his face and to his hand that he had curled under his chin. It was easy to forget that Arthur was hardly a year older then her, and yet was able to handle such a considerable amount of responsibility. It spoke volumes of the man that he was, of the king he would be.

Merlin knelt down by his hanging feet and slowly removed his boots. First one, then the other, his socked feet curled up on to the chair, almost as if sensing that they were lighter without his shoes on. Arthur grunted in his sleep and tried to turn over, but his belt caught on the handle of the chair.

She slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops of his trousers. Quietly removing the belt and keys without so much as a jingle of metal. She then nudged him upwards by the legs, pushing him further up to settle more comfortably on the chair, Arthur murmured again and this time turned over with success.

Smiling to herself, she took the blankets off the bed and laid it over his body. She took a step back and tucked her hair behind her ears.

There wasn't any doubt in her mind that Arthur would stay deeply asleep tonight. Exhaustion having collected for days, had somehow timed it perfectly in her favor. With him completely asleep, it gave her the opportunity to make her move.

She had studied the book of spells until she found one that looked promising. The poultice was easy enough to make, but the magic behind it would be considerably harder to cast and she only had one chance at doing so.

Merlin snuck her way out of her bedroom through the hidden door behind the boudoir. The passage there took her to another part of the castle, a hidden escape route she had happened upon merely by coincidence, and since then, it had been her method of leaving without notice.

Because of the curfew that Uther had imposed, she had to sneak about in the shadows, her dark blue cape, helping her blend into the darkness. She moved past the courtyard and into the lower town. Her footsteps making soft padding noises. Guards patrolled the area heavily. She could hear their footsteps slapping the wet ground as several guards marched by a wagon full of straw. She hid behind a protrusion of a wall, using the darkness to her advantage. She pulled her cloak up to her face and lowered the hood to completely hide in the shadows. One patrolman walked near her and she held her breath, she could see his exhale in the cold air, and by the time she used her magic to distract him further down the alley, her lungs had begun to burn with the need to breathe. She breathed quietly into her cape, hiding her breath from being seen in the air.

Several minutes passed by and finally the patrol had moved on. Once she no longer heard their foot steps, she tip toed quietly to Gwen's cottage. There was a faint light emanating through the barred windows and Merlin peeked in. Gwen slept on the floor next to the bed where her father lay ill. His skin had turned lighter, not quite white due to his darker sun kissed skin, but much lighter then was healthy. Clearly his time was running short.

Merlin whispered,_ "Tospringe" _and the door unlocked itself. She stepped in silently, looking over her shoulder with a paranoid glance. Once inside, she closed the door and whispered another spell, _"Swefe nu" _to make sure Gwen stayed asleep.

The cottage was small and quaint, but so obviously full of warmth and love. With whatever light there was, she could see the small touches that were Gwen's personality. Like the vase of lavender on the table and decorative lace spread about the room to give it a feminine touch.

Gwen's father, Tom, if she remembered correctly, murmured faintly in his sleep and rolled his head in her direction. For a brief moment, she thought he would wake, but he remained asleep much to her relief.

Merlin stepped forward, moving around Gwen's body and pulled out the poultice bag from inside her cloak, and stuffed it gently underneath Toms pillow. She stepped back away from them both and whispered her final spell, _"Þu fornimest adl fram guman". _

Her eyes flashed gold and immediately a blue glow began to seep out from the poultice bag to engulf Toms body. Her eyes widened and a small smile graced her lips as Toms skin took on a healthier hue. He murmured again, fidgeting about and Merlin stepped backwards quietly until she reached the door. Slipping out of the cottage was easier then slipping in, and she watched through the barred window as Tom awoke with a groan. He felt around until he touched Gwen's hair and Merlin suddenly remembered that Gwen was still under a spell.

Her eyes flashed gold again, releasing her friend from her enchanted sleep. Gwen woke slowly to her father combing his fingers through her hair and Merlin watched as father and daughter lovingly hugged each other in happiness and relief.

It made her heart soar to see Gwen happy.

Footsteps approaching caught her attention and she gave Gwen, and her father, one last pleasing glance before stepping back into the shadows. She hid there until the patrol passed by and then made her slow trek back to the castle and to her room.

.

.

The next morning, there were seventy eight bodies covered with sheets laying in the courtyard. The entire area had become a temporary dead-house until the king gave the order to burn them. Guards had spent the early morning removing bodies from homes and taking them to the courtyard. Families weeping after their loved ones, but none of them brave enough to enter for fear of catching the disease. The storage room near the physicians quarters had become a second infirmary where more people with symptoms awaited their fate.

Gaius had finally located the source of the disease, the towns water supply. Uther had been enraged enough already, but after learning where it originated, had become absolutely livid.

Arthur had then been ordered to extend the search for the sorcerer, putting his already exhausted guards and knights, back to work with barely a chance to rest after a full nights patrol.

"Sire, there is word that one of the sick has survived the illness." Sir Leon announced, running back to Arthur, his red cape billowing out behind him. They were in the lower town again, beginning the search there and then fanning out beyond the gates of the citadel. "Tom the blacksmith had been taken ill. This morning however, he returned to work without so much as sign or symptom of the sickness."

Leon gripped his gloves nervously in his hand, and it was understandable. Tom was Guinevere's father and she and Leon had grown together as children.

Arthur tried to ignore his knights anxious display and told Leon to lead the way.

With several guards behind him, they approached the blacksmith's shop and right away Arthur noticed the crowd that had gathered to watch the only survivor of the plague.

The darker skinned man stood before his anvil hammering away at a new weapon he was making. He showed no signs of the illness. No symptoms at all. He looked completely normal and healthy. Perhaps the information was wrong?

"Word is that you were sick." He said approaching the blacksmith. All hammering stopped as he neared the work center.

"Not anymore." Tom answered, his taller frame straight as a pin. He rubbed the sweat off of his face with his forearm.

Arthur tilted his head, brows furrowed, "Is it possible you were sick with some other ailment?"

Tom shook his head, "Not likely. I felt like death itself. There wasn't enough strength in me to stir the air. I thought I was going to die."

"Then what happened? How did you survive?" Arthur asked, a deep seated suspicion beginning to seep into his forethought.

"I don't know. I woke this morning feeling better then ever." Tom said honestly.

"That's remarkable. Was there anyone with you?" Arthur questioned.

Tom shrugged, "Just my daughter Gwen."

Beside him Leon stuttered a step in surprise. They looked at each other, both coming to the same conclusion.

Arthur studied Tom once more then turned around. He gave a nod to Leon and they silently made their way to Guinevere's cottage. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find there, but he knew the answer for the remarkable recovery lay in the maids home, and somehow he had a deep feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

.

.

Merlin woke that morning feeling very happy with herself. The sun seemed brighter, the air felt warmer. She was content and proud.

She had managed to sneak out of the castle, cured Gwen's father, and then managed to sneak back into her room with Arthur still soundly asleep and no one the wiser. She knew that magic was the cure to the disease. If only she could convince Gaius to let her use it on everyone, then there would be no more deaths.

A knock on the door forced her to get up to unlock it. Because of their separate sleeping arrangements, they had agreed to lock the doors whenever one remained in bed. Usually she was the last to wake.

She cast a glance over to the lounge chair and noticed it empty of everything including the blanket. Arthur must have left very early. Again.

She unlocked the door and allowed Gwen to bring in her breakfast tray. The maid smiled radiantly, her whole body teeming with excitement and happiness.

"You look happy." She greeted cheerfully, closing the door and following Gwen over to the table.

Gwen smiled even brighter and placed the tray down. "I am." She beamed, "My father got better Merlin!"

Merlin rushed in to hug her, using the nearness to hide her fake shock. "That's great Gwen! I knew everything would be alright." She said, releasing the maid and moving over to the breakfast tray.

"It's like a miracle! He just got better overnight." Gwen gushed excitedly.

It took a considerable amount of effort to pretend to be surprised, but to show happiness took no effort at all. With Gwen cheerfully selecting her wardrobe and then taking the breakfast tray back to the kitchens, it was easy to bask in the glory of her labor.

.

.

Arthur's mouth had a bitter taste of discomfort. One he couldn't seem to get rid of, no matter how many times he smacked his lips. Beside him, Leon kept giving him sidelong glances, worried glances as he himself carried the poultice they discovered underneath Tom's pillow. As much as his friend and fellow knight hadn't wanted to believe it, it seemed the maid Guinevere had been practicing magic.

Or that is what the evidence pointed to.

"Sire, I've known Gwen since we were children. She would never dabble in magic." He pleaded, a heartbroken look of concern on his face.

"You know the law Leon. I have my orders." Arthur said impassively. His tone showed no hint of remorse, no emotion on his face. That was something he had to learn in his line of work. It took a long time to learn to hide his emotions. "When you find Guinevere, you need to arrest her."

Leon looked like he wanted to argue or plead again, but he simply hardened his jaw and bowed stiffly at his prince. "Yes sire." He said roughly before taking two guards with him.

Arthur leaned his head back and closed his eyes briefly. He hated doing this type of work, he didn't actually believe that Guinevere practiced magic, no more then Leon did. But with so many guards as witness to the evidence found in Guinevere's cottage, there was no way he could turn a blind eye.

He had ordered Leon to search the lower town to find the maid, knowing full well that she was probably cleaning Morgana's room or serving Merlin her afternoon tea.

He swallowed thickly. Neither woman was going to be happy with him when they found out.

He took in a deep sigh and then set off towards Morgana's room first. If indeed Guinevere was there, it would be much easier for him to deal with Morgana's rage then it would be to deal with Merlin's disappointment.

They reached the door and one guard opened it for him.

There in the center of the room stood Guinevere holding a vase full of dead flowers. His heart dropped at the command he was about to give.

"Seize her."

.

.

"You foolish girl! What have you done?!" Gaius yelled as he entered his room and nearly slammed the door shut. His entire body stiff with anger, made Merlin take a step back in surprise.

"Gaius...w-what?" She stammered, unprepared for the physician's ire. She gave him a flabbergasted wide eyed stare.

Gaius marched over to the table she was working at and dropped his medicine basket with an angry huff. "Gwen was arrested for using magic!" He said crossly, his face scrunched, his lips pressed tightly. "Uther has sentenced her to death for curing her father. What did you do?"

She opened her mouth to defend herself but lost her voice. She sighed as her shoulders dropped, arms hanging loosely at her side, "I couldn't let her father die Gaius. I was only trying to help." She closed her eyes tightly with guilt, pressing her face into her hands and releasing a deep breath. "What have I done?"

"Oh, I know you had her best interests at heart, but I warned you! Did you not think of what the consequences would be to heal one man while others are still dying?"

She lifted her head and stared at him with wild eyes, "Then let's cure them all! Make it look as if they're recovering on their own! Uther won't be able to say that it was her if she's locked in her cell. It'll just look as if Tom was the first to get better." She pleaded.

He shook his gray haired head, "Uther has already sentenced her for witchcraft. He believes she is behind the disease. He'll never go back on his word without adequate proof."

"I can't let her die for me Gaius." She whispered hoarsely. "She's my friend. The first real friend I've had since I got here. I've got to do something!"

"You've done enough already." He snapped, "The only thing we can do now is find the cause of the disease." He turned away from her and picked up the flask she was studying. "I've sent Lancelot to collect a sample of water from the kingdoms underground reserve. Hopefully that should tell us what's causing the disease."

"But Gwen will be dead by then! We've got to do something now." She paced, fingers twitching nervously.

"What else are we supposed to do? The only way to clear Gwen is to find out what's behind this disease." Gaius argued.

Merlin stopped pacing and straightened her back, she sucked in her bottom lip and raised her chin with determination. "That's not the only way to clear her name."

"Merlin what are you going to do?" Gaius questioned, trailing a few steps behind her.

"Uther wants a sorceress? I'll give him one." She said firmly, marching to the door.

"Merlin don't be foolish!" Gaius shouted, color draining from his face. "Merlin!"

"Merlin!"

.

.

She wasn't sure how she managed to get to the kings council chamber without running into anything. Her vision had been filled with possible scenarios of what may happen once she hands herself to Uther. He had made it very clear that he would not tolerate her magic, and once he learns that she was behind Toms recovery, it's likely that he would dismiss the exemption he had given her and would probably sentence her to death in Gwen's place.

She swallowed nervously. At least Gwen would live.

She marched to the doors of the council chambers and shoved them open with as much force as she could muster.

The doors swung open nearly hitting the guards on either side. Uther stood behind his throne, one hand on the back of his seat. Arthur stood off to the right of him, behind a few of the council members. All eyes snapped to her as she rushed in and stood defiantly staring down the king.

"Gwen didn't use magic!" She announced loudly for everyone to hear. Her eyes locked onto the one person who would, without a doubt, believe her. "I did. I am the sorceress that cured Tom. Not Gwen. I place myself at your mercy."

Uther froze at her words, a deep frown on his face as he searched her eyes for any hint of a lie. His gaze then dropped to the cuff she wore on her wrist. His frown then turned briefly to one of relief before returning to bored annoyance. "Princess Merlin, this is unacceptable behavior. I understand the maid is a friend of yours but you cannot make such claims just to save the life of one servant." He said. His eyes searching into hers. "You should return to your room. You are obviously suffering from grief." He dismissed her with an offhanded wave.

Merlin stood still in front of the entire table. Her mouth dropped open in shock then into one of complete disbelief. "You don't understand! You've got the wrong person!" She shouted, startling the entire room including Arthur. Murmured gasps of shock whispered around the room as the council members stared at her.

"Merlin!" Arthur moved to her side quickly, "Stop this!" He whispered in a rough tone, putting his hand on her shoulder to escort her out of the room.

She shrugged his hand off and gave the king a watery glare. "You willingly chose to execute those who have no magic and ignore those who claim they do! What sort of ruler does that?"

"Princess Merlin! If you do not calm yourself, I will have you spend a night in the cells! Am I clear?"

Arthur chose that moment to get involved again and pushed her out of the room before she could protest. "She understands father. Don't you Merlin?" He growled before pushing her completely out of the room and closing the door behind them.

She shoved his hand off of her again and gave him a heated glare. "Why did you stop me?" She asked through trembling lips.

Arthur scoffed angrily, "Should I have let you get yourself executed then?"

"You would stand back and let an innocent girl die knowing she didn't do this!" Her vision blurred around the edges. She rubbed the collected tears away with embarrassment. She hated crying in front of Arthur, it made her feel weak.

"I get that your upset." He paused, lips thinned out. He placed his hands on his hips and paced a few steps, "But you can't just go marching in there claiming to have magic!" He gestured to the closed doors of the council chambers and shook his head with repressed anger. "What were you thinking!?"

"I can't stand by and let her die!" She shouted.

"And how is your claiming to have magic going to save her?" Arthur shouted back. "My father will execute _**anyone**_ who claims to have magic." His voice hoarse. "You're lucky no one believes you! You're lucky my_** father**_ doesn't believe you!"

He ran a frustrated hand over his face, "Did you even stop to consider what your actions could have done? What the consequences could have been? He could have had you dragged into a cell right next to Gwen and the both of you would be executed!"

She stilled at his words, a feeling of icy coldness flowing through her from top to bottom. Anger drained from her as she took in his misty eyes and the stiffness of his body. "What?"

Arthur crossed his arms and took a few necessary steps away from her, keeping his back to her. "I know she's not a witch." He said over his shoulder. "And I will try everything I can to save her but-"

He sighed and shook his head, lips sucked in, "-gods Merlin! I can't save the both of you. And if you're both down there, I'm going to choose you."

Her heart rose to her throat, her bottom lip quivered as an ill timed sense of excitement flushed it's way up her body. Her head felt heady at his words.

"You didn't even think about what it would do to me if my father were to prosecute you for magic?" He finally turned around again, his face a series of conflicted emotions. He tried so hard to hide his disappointment and fear, but in the end he failed because she could see everything. And it pained her to see him look so hurt. Guilt bubbled up to sit beside her excitement, making her stomach twist inside uncomfortably. Nausea rising to leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What you did was careless and selfish."

"Selfish? I did what I thought was right. I tried to help my friend! How is that being selfish!?" She defended hoarsely.

"Because you thought of no one but yourself!" He argued.

"I thought of Gwen!" She snapped.

"But you didn't think of me!" His voice broke unevenly, his lips sucked in as he tried to reign in his emotions. His shoulders shook slightly, head craned to the side looking out the window.

Her eyes misted over, and she dropped her gaze to her feet. "Now who's being selfish?!"

"You should have asked me. I would have helped you! Only a fool would barge in there and do what you did!" He gestured again at the closed chamber doors.

"Well forgive me for not having your training. I wasn't raised to be a royal prat!" Her face felt flush with anger.

"No you were raised to be a peasant farmer!" He stiffened at his own comment, eyes wide staring at her in disbelief. He closed them, ducking his head to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Wait. That's not what I meant."

"No." She whispered hoarsely, her throat suddenly tight. "That's exactly what you meant." She couldn't look at him, too angry and hurt to even be in his presence. She gathered her skirt and turned around, her hands shaking, her bottom lip trembling. The corridor became blurry and she swiped her eyes free of her tears.

"Merlin wait!"

She shrugged his hand off harshly and walked away from him.

"Merlin! I'm sorry!"

She angrily swiped at her tears with the back of her hand. Her heeled shoes clacking on the stone floor, the only sound now as Arthur remained quiet somewhere behind her. She refused to look back, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

She could imagine him standing alone in the corridor watching her walk away, and it was to her credit that she didn't angrily stomp or run away like some petulant child. And to his credit, at least he had the decency not to follow her.

She was so stupid! Stupid to believe that Arthur would understand. Stupid to believe that she could actually help by turning herself in. Gaius was right, the only way to clear Gwen's name was to find the source of the magic, but she wasn't going to waste her time waiting for science.

She was going to do what she did best, and that was magic. And she'll do it alone if she had to.

.

.

She had effectively managed to dry her tears by the time she returned to Gaius's chambers. It was bad enough that she was going to have to admit to Gaius that he was right, and she wasn't going to do so with a grubby nose and a wet face.

Lancelot stood next to Gaius, both men hovering over a dusty book. "You're back." She said in greeting. "Something interesting?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound light.

Gaius looked up from above his spectacles and only raised a brow in question. "Didn't go as planned I take it?" He asked, a knowing look on his face, one that screamed 'I told you so'.

"Uther obviously needs your spectacles more then you do." She retorted. "What are you looking at?"

Lancelot turned the book backwards so she could see the illustration on the page. "It's an afanc." He said, tilting his head to try and read it upside down. "I ran into this thing while I was collecting samples from the water reserve. Gaius thinks this is what's creating the disease."

The creature on the page was a horrid looking thing with sharp teeth and a sharp claws. It had a humanoid body with two arms and two legs, but it's face was that of a pure monster. "Doesn't look friendly does it?" She commented, scrunching her face in revulsion.

"Doesn't act friendly either. It took a swipe at me and tried to follow but I was too fast." Lancelot recounted, pointing to his muddy clothes. "I narrowly missed it." He said admittedly, "This thing is big and strong. I don't think it can be killed the normal way."

Gaius interjected with another book, "No you're right. This creature can only be conjured up by the most powerful of sorcerers. It is my guess that only magic can destroy it." He sighed, casting a quick glance at Merlin, and then placing the book down on the table.

"So that's it then? Gwen's going to die because we need magic to destroy this beast?" Lancelot said, running troubled fingers through his hair. He started pacing back and fourth. "There has to be something we can do? We can't give up. We have to think of something."

Gaius and Merlin shared a measured look, each nodding to each other, understanding that they needed to speak more without Lancelot present.

"Lancelot, why don't you go visit Gwen? I'm sure she would love to see you? Try and reassure her that we're doing everything we can to set her free." Gaius suggested, locking his fingers together.

Merlin nodded in agreement, she moved to the table and picked up a vial of light purple liquid. "Give her this. It's a light sleeping draught, it should help her get some sleep tonight." She said softly, handing the vial to Lancelot.

Lancelot took it slowly, his eyes glued to the vial before darting them back up to Merlin. His chin quivered with emotion and he barely nodded to her before lowering his head. He walked over to the door and glanced at them once before leaving.

Merlin lowered her gaze to her boots, a burning sensation in her eyes. "We have to do something Gaius. We can't let it end this way."

Gaius rushed over to the books and began pulling out several. "There has to be an answer somewhere in these books. Some sort of spell you'll need to cast."

"Me?"

"Unless you know of another sorcerer on such short notice, then yes, I mean you." Gaius pulled out a large blue book with black binding. "We'll need magic to kill this beast, and for once I'm not going to argue."

"So what do I need to do?" She asked, hurrying over to the books on the table, thumbing through several. It felt good to have a plan. Some sort of direction now.

Gaius exhaled deeply, "We need to read."

She gaped, "But that could take days! We don't have that kind of time."

"Well do you know of another way we can learn how to defeat this beast?" He asked smartly.

She tilted her head, an idea coming to her mind. "I might." She lifted her skirts and dashed to the door, "I'll be back! Keep reading!"

.

.

The cavern was pitch black as always, with the only light emanating from the torch she held. An echoing sound of dripping water somewhere far off could be heard, the only sound in the cavern at the moment.

She felt her way along the wall of the cavern until she found the place to set her torch. She wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt nervously. It had been about two months since she'd last spoken to the dragon. What if he couldn't help her?

"Hello?" Her voice echoed.

Rocks tumbling from up high was the first thing to alert her of his presence. Then the sound of enormous wings flapping as the dragon descended down to land on his pile of rocks with a small quake of the ground.

His large wings stretched out fully before he folded them to tuck beside him. His sizeable head ducked forward, almost as if in greeting.

"_**It seems our princess has come to visit me. As I knew you would."**_

"I need to defeat an afanc." She said bluntly. Her stomach tightening at the presence of this large creature. Her hands continued to sweat and she wiped them on her skirt again.

The dragon inclined his head, golden eyes meeting hers._** "Yes I'm sure you do."**_

"Do you know how I can do it?"

His body shuffled, claws scraping the rocks with a slight screech,_** "You must trust in the elements that are at your command."**_

"Elements? What elements? What is it that I have to do?" She urged on, pleading him to explain. She moved forward closer to the edge of the ledge.

"_**You must do what you have always done. You must save Camelot." **_The dragon chuckled.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" She fought the impulse to tug on her hair in frustration. Her fingers clenching the skirt of her dress instead. "Why is it so hard to talk to you?"

"_**Why is it so hard for you to listen?" **_The dragon countered."_**You ask but you do not offer. That is hardly motivation to give you what you want."**_

"Please! People are dying and Gwen will be executed if I don't kill this beast to clear her name." She pleaded, staring straight into the golden eyes of the dragon. "I will do anything you ask of me just, just please tell me how I can destroy this thing."

The dragon lowered his head, bringing it closer to her, so close she could almost touch him. _**"I will hold you to your word young princess."**_ His voice echoed, _**"The time will come where I will require something of you, and you will not deny me."**_

"You have my promise."

The dragon narrowed his eyes again, before pulling back to crouch on his legs. _**"An afanc is a creature of the elements, and only the elements can kill it."**_ He said, stretching his wings out to the side. _**"You cannot**__** do this alone. You are but one side of the coin. Arthur is the other."**_

"Arthur? Arthur doesn't know I have magic. He can't be there. I have to do this alone." She said shaking her head, black strands coming free from the pins that bound it.

"_**Then you will fail and the serving girl will die."**_

She lost the fight to grip her hair and pulled roughly on her long strands. There had to be another way, another person she could use. Her eyes widened as Lancelot came to mind immediately, "What if I were to bring someone else? Another strong fighter? Would that work?"

The dragon tipped his large head, golden eyes narrowing at her question. _**"It is possible, **__**if that is what you wish."**_

"It is." She said, taking in deep breath, "Will I be able to do it?"

"_**That depends entirely upon you." **_The dragon lept from the stones to disappear into the darkness. Large rocks tumbling down from his perch with loud clacking sounds as they fell, the only sign of his existence.

.

.

Arthur marched into the throne room, the guards closing the door behind him. He stood there in front of the king, hands behind his back. A somber and discontent look on his handsome face. His body stiff with frustration. He hesitated in what he was going to say. Behind his back, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

Uther paced the room like an angry bear, his gloved hands clenching and unclenching with agitation. He spotted Arthur and halted his pacing to give his son a questioning and slightly hopeful look. "Have you discovered anything?"

Arthur shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily in defeat. "None father." He said squaring his shoulders, "I'll keep searching."

Uther faltered a step, his gaze rolling to the ceiling before turning to look out the window. "My people are still dying. We cannot delay this any longer. We must kill this witch and pray the disease ends with her. Bring forward the execution to tonight." He ordered, returning to his pacing.

Arthur bowed his head and turned to leave. He took a few steps then paused just before the guards could open the door. He turned back around and gave his father a disapproving look. "You don't truly believe that Guinevere is the witch responsible for this? Do you?" He tone conveying uncertainty. "She's been here for years, she grew up here in Camelot. She is as loyal to the throne as anyone I know. She can't be a sorceress."

Uther halted his pacing to glower at Arthur. "You don't know what an enchantress looks like." He grunted, closing his eyes and turning his head away, "Trust me when I say that they bare no mark. No sign. There is no sense of evil in the eye."

His hand unconsciously rubbed his bare wrist, his gaze vacant as he stared at the floor. "The world would be a better place if they all disappeared. But even the most terrible ones serve a purpose." He mumbled more to himself then to Arthur. "This girl's purpose is to die, taking the enchantment with her."

"You're sacrificing her to prove a point. That's what your doing isn't it? How is her death going to serve any purpose? She is not an enchantress and her death will be a tragic waste!"

Uther snapped out of his haze and threw Arthur a dark scowl. "I will not be spoken to in such a manner! You will do as I say and the witch will burn tonight." He turned around furiously, swooping his cape behind him with his arm. His boots scuffing on the stone loudly as he stormed out of the back entrance of the room.

Jaw clenching tight, Arthur sniffed, lips twitching to the side as he marched in the opposite direction. The guards opened the door and he walked out. His own boots scuffing as he headed towards Morgana's room.

Anger boiled up inside of him. He should have known that there was no reasoning with his father. Uther was completely blind when it came to magic, an unholy fear that forced him to make irrational decisions. He should have thrown the poultice away the minute he found it, he should have listened to Leon and told Guinevere to run.

He should have done what Merlin tried to do, help a friend. But he hadn't.

And now an innocent girl was going to die.

.

.

"It says here that an afanc is made of clay and water." Gaius read, peering through his spectacles. "So it goes to think that to kill it, you would need fire or air. The most base of all elements."

"So we take a torch with us?" Lancelot asked, tightening his sword belt. He wore his already filthy plain white tunic and dark brown trousers. There was no point in muddying clean clothing.

Merlin had ran back to her room to put on her blue dress and brown boots. She tied her hair back with a red ribbon, and had brought along her rusty brown cloak. "It seems easy enough." Her face grim, "Too easy. There has to be a catch somewhere."

Lancelot rolled his shoulders, stretching, "Well, it's fast. So it won't be as easy as you think. But if we split up and attack on both sides..." He broke off, giving Merlin a worried expression. "Are you sure you want to do this? Won't Prince Arthur be upset to find his wife playing hero again?"

"Which is why he can't find out." Merlin said, taking in a deep breath for courage. "Let's get going then shall we?"

Morgana chose that moment to burst through the doors. Her hair flying behind her, she nearly tumbled in, tripping over her green velvet dress. She latched onto the handle to balance herself, "Uther's moved the execution to tonight!"

Merlin stiffened, her stomach tightening painfully. Worry sprung up from it's gnawing on the outer edges to attack her core full on. She took a balancing step to the side, her knees feeling weak all of a sudden. She searched Morgana's face for an answer, "Why the change? What happened?"

Morgana shook her head, tears clouding her delicate green eyes. "I don't know. Arthur said he tried to talk Uther out of it, but he couldn't stop it." She straightened herself and finally stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Arthur plans to break her out." Her voice broke, "We need to save Gwen."

Lancelot moved forward, placing a comforting hand on Morgana's shoulder. "We will." He turned back to Merlin. "We need to do this now. If Arthur breaks her free, then the king will only suspect her even more. He'll send search parties to kill her on sight. We need to kill this beast now before anything else happens."

Morgana glanced between Lancelot and Merlin, confusion marring her beautiful face. "What are you going to do?" She questioned, "Merlin?"

Merlin walked over to her friend and tried to give her a confident smile, "We're going to beat the beast responsible and clear Gwen's name." She bit her lip tensely, giving Morgana an apologetic look. "Don't tell Arthur?" She whisper pleaded.

She didn't wait for an answer. Couldn't wait for an answer, because she wasn't sure she wanted one. She wasn't even sure why she asked Morgana such a thing, except that she didn't want Arthur to know.

He couldn't know. Because then he would try and stop her or worse, risk his own life.

And that very thought, gave her just the right amount of courage she needed.

.

.

They crossed the courtyard as discreetly as possible. Lancelot led they way, while Merlin followed silently behind him. She lifted the hood to her cape, covering her dark hair from prying eyes. It would do no good to be spotted before she was able to complete her mission.

Lancelot stopped suddenly without warning, she bumped into him, latching onto his arm instinctively. "What is it?"

His face hardened as he stared at the center of the courtyard. Her eyes followed and her fingers clasped his arm tighter. The sight of a freshly built pyre set in the reality of the situation. Guards continued placing large branches of wood, building on it to make it bigger, big enough to burn a person.

"We can't fail Merlin. We just can't." His throat constricted.

She nudged him to keep walking. "We don't have time to waste. We won't fail so long as we stay strong." She urged, taking hold of her hood, keeping it in place while glancing around.

The entrance to the water source was two double doors found on the outer wall of the citadel. Lancelot pushed the doors open, letting Merlin enter first, he glanced around once as he closed the doors behind him. On the wall, a torch lay waiting, already lit.

"I had a feeling I would be coming back." He commented, reaching out to take it. He handed it to her and then unsheathed his sword. "Ready?"

"Not really but-" She chuckled queasily, her laugh sounding hollow. "Let's go before I change my mind."

Once they passed entryway, the rest of the underground corridors spidered out into several directions. Darkness prohibited any chance of searching for the afanc from afar. And with only the one torch, splitting up was no longer an option.

The air was pungent with the scent of freshly rained on soil. The scent that would normally make her smile as the smell reminded of her of the fresh earth, the scent of new life. Right now, it only made her nervous. Since the afanc was a creature made of earth and water, it meant the thing was nearby.

"You should probably go back." Lancelot offered, his voice startling her in the silence. "Arthur would kill me if you were to get hurt.."

"And Gwen would flay me if I let you get hurt."

"That hardly a reason to sta-"

"Shh!" She stopped walking, swinging the torch around to light the shadows. Silence echoed around her, Lancelot standing firm with his sword held out in front of him.

"I think it was just the shadows."

"If you think you've heard something, you probably did." He huffed, keeping his ears perked and his eyes searching.

They continued walking forward, every step deeper sent a heavy feeling of trepidation coiling inside of her, like a serpent ready to spring forward. Her will power the only thing keeping it from creating panic. Her heart thumped louder and faster the more they walked in.

"This thing, this afanc..." She started, keeping her eyes searching, flitting about the cavern walls and down dark corridors, "How fast would you say it was?"

"Pretty darn fast."

"Mm-hmm and is it as ugly as the illustration portrays?"

A low growling rumbled from behind them, making the fine hairs on her arms stand on end. Tingles ran up and down her spine making her goosebumps break out on her flesh. She felt a gust of cool air, as if the thing itself was breathing down her neck.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Lancelot grunted, shoving her aside and dodging a swinging claw.

A flash of brown and a roaring growl, and the afanc disappeared back into the shadows, the rumbling growl gone silent. She looked all around her, waving the torch at the shadows, looking for it. "Where did it go?" She panted. Her hands clutching the torch like a life line.

"I don't know! It's too quick!"

The low growling noised again, the sound growing all around her. The afanc jumped out of the shadows to land in front of her, startling her. She took a fumbling step backwards with a scream that burst out of her. She tripped on her skirt, the fabric tearing beneath her boot as she landed on her backside. The afanc uttered a burbling growl that sprayed water all over her, it's body hunched over, it's arms spread out for an attack. It's skin looked stretched out over liquid, like an animal that had been turned inside out.

Her heart sped up as she froze in fear. Her eyes began to glow gold, her magic rising uncontrollably, she felt the burn of it on her fingertips. The thing veered back to attack and she closed her eyes quickly, an instinctive pulse prepared to burst out.

"Get up! Run!" Lancelot shouted, thrusting himself between her and the afanc.

Merlin rolled over onto her stomach, crawling away until she could climb to her feet, her boots slipping in the dirt as she kicked out in a rush to get away. She spun back to watch as Lancelot used all his strength to push the monster back, his grunts echoing around her along with the growling of the beast.

"The torch!" She rushed forward, gathering her skirt to keep from slipping again. Grabbing the torch she ran forward and waved it in the afanc's grisly face.

The heat of the flame made it shriek in pain and it swung out wildly. It's razor sharp claw lashed out towards her.

"Merlin!" Lancelot knocked her out of the way, taking the brunt of the hit himself. The force of it sent him careening head first into the wall with a sickening thump.

Merlin watched in horror as he landed sprawled face down, blood splattering the rocks, making her feel as if she took the hit herself.

"Lancelot!" She screamed. Her magic burst out with a jolt, sending out a powerful shock wave that shoved the creature back a few feet. She ran over to Lancelot, turning him over, he had a huge cut on his head.

The afanc roared, charging forward, it's feet stomping the ground madly as it practically flew towards her.

She pulsed out another shock wave but the creature leaped into the air, disappearing into the darkness.

Merlin shoved away from Lancelot to fumble for the torch, the beast dropped back out of the shadows to land in front of her again, slapping the fire away from her. She cried out in fear as it roared again, it's body towering over her, she curled up in a ball as a last measure of protection.

Suddenly a grunt and the sound of steel hitting flesh caught her ears and she looked up to see Arthur swinging his sword at the monster. His superior skill, thrusting and jabbing at the afanc until he forced it back to where the torch fell.

Relief flooded her, she uncurled as she watched him lift the torch from the floor and held it out in front of him. The afanc growled, ready to strike.

Merlin let her eyes glow gold, whispering the spell to kill the beast, "_Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere."_

A whirlwind of air burst out from all sides of the cavern, tossling her hair as it gathered around Arthur and the flame. It coursed through Arthur, reaching out for the flame as it erupted into a massive fireball. Surrounding the afanc completely, setting the creature on fire.

The afanc screeched in pain, as it burned alive. Fire licking the sides of it's grotesque body as it singed to death. The stench of burnt flesh permeated the air, too thick to breath in. She covered her nose and mouth to avoid inhaling the smoke.

The fire reached the inside of the body where it burnt itself out. What was left of the afanc lay dead and charred on the ground.

Arthur sheathed his sword and dropped the torch to the floor. He ran over to Merlin, kneeling down and brushing her hair from her face. "Merlin?" He whispered hoarsely. "Oh god, Merlin!"

She moved her hand from her face and coughed loudly, expelling smoke and horrid stench out of her body. She opened her eyes, watery blue eyes to gaze into his worried ones.

"Oh thank god." He murmured, cradling her upper body in his arms. "When Morgana told me where you were..."

"I'm sorry!" She choked out, her throat burning from the smoke, "I'm so sorry! You were right! I was being selfish and...and childish!" Tears blurred her vision and she clenched her eyes tightly. "I should have told you I was coming here, but I was so angry with you-" She cut herself off, emotions too high to handle, Merlin covered her face in embarrassment.

She was just glad, so very glad that Arthur was there. It was so stupid of her to think that she could do this without him! The dragon was right, she needed him.

She needed Arthur.

"Can you stand?" Arthur asked, running his hands down the sides of her body to grab her waist. She nodded softly and he hefted her up onto her feet. He didn't let go though, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Looks like I got to be the hero this time."

Laughter bubbled out of her before she cold stop it, a deep and double edge chuckle made her whole body shake as she tried to repress the trembling caused by her laughing. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she continued to laugh, going from loud and boisterous to silent and tearful.

After a moment she realized she was no longer laughing.

"I'm sorry!" She sniffed, rubbing grimy hands over her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to stop crying but I can't and I-"

His lips pressed against hers and she stiffened in surprise.

Not the same kiss that happened in the infirmary, not a passionate kiss but a joyful one. One that spoke of relief, of joy, of yearning.

Arthur pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. His blue eyes staring deeply into hers, he cradled her chin with his thumb and forefinger, "Shut up Merlin. Just, shut up." He whispered thickly, before pressing his lips to hers again.

She clutched at his tunic as he pulled away a second time, tucking her head underneath his chin. "I'm so sorry Arthur." She repeated. Closing her eyes and indulging in his nearness, in his scent. Using his wonderful smell to wash out the scent of the burnt creature.

"That's enough of that." He said, pulling away completely, much to her dismay. He straightened his tunic and gave her a stern reprimanding look, "Now that we've settled that I was right and you were being selfish..." He paused to reach out and take her hand, his face softening. "I'm sorry I called you a peasant farmer. That's not what I think of you. I don't know why I said it, but I've been kicking myself all day because of it. So...I'm sorry."

She bowed her head and nodded, shaking his hands in hers gently, her fingers clutching his. She looked up at him and smiled, albeit a messy snotty one. "How did you find us?"

"Morgana. She wasn't sure what you had planned, but it scared her when you asked her not to tell me." This he said with a narrowed brow and an upset turn of his lips. "I know you have a penchant for playing hero, so I decided to rescue my wife before she injures herself...again."

"Well I'm glad you came. Lancelot and I-" Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped. "Oh god, Lancelot's hurt!" She dropped his hands and scurried forward to where Lancelot had fallen.

"I'm fine. I'm alright." A voice in the darkness startled her and Arthur reached forward to push her back behind him. Slowly, Lancelot shuffled out of the darkness, one hand cradling his head, and smiled weakly at them. "A little banged up, but otherwise fine."

"Oh thank god!" Merlin latched onto him, hugging him fiercely. "Gwen would have had me killed if anything had happened to you."

Lancelot grinned softly, "I'm tougher then I look."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Hardly. I'm going to have to start training you if you're going to be my wife's bodyguard. I can't have you getting yourself killed so easily now can we?"

Two startled eyes widened and stared at him as he smirked.

"I haven't told you about that yet. How did you find out?" She asked.

Arthur merely smirked bigger, "I have my ways."

.

.

Uther stood to the side of the table, a parchment in hand, he chuckled as Sir Galahad recounted a tale he had at a tavern in Odin's land.

Guards retracted their extended arms as Gaius walked in with a small item in his hand. He approached the king with a bit of hesitation and a sense of trepidation. "Good news sire," He announced, getting the kings attention. "There are no new deaths, and those sick are recovering."

Uther turned around, still chuckling, "Good." He looked down at the item in the physician's hand, "It's strange, I've never heard of an afanc before." He said, lifting his goblet to take a drink. His gloved hand held the silver goblet steady as he glanced at the item again.

"It's conjured from clay and by powerful magic. Only those with superior and dark skills can invoke such a creature." Gaius began, concentrating on the half egg shell he held. "One who has the power to mirror the spirit of life."

He lifted the shell and turned it over, "I found this at the water source after the creature was killed." He pointed to a red mark, two V's interlocked with a red dot in the middle. "It bears the mark of Nimueh."

All the color on Uther's face drained away and he stumbled back a step. His hand clutched the goblet in a death grip. "No." His whole body denied, his eyes wide. "Will I never be rid of her?" He gasped.

"We must be vigilant sire."

"Leave me!" Uther yelled, shuffling to the pitcher of wine, he leaned forward balancing himself on the edge of the side table. He didn't watch, but he listened as parchments were lifted and booted feet exited the room.

Lifting the pitcher, he poured himself a large goblet of wine, hastily drank it and then slammed the goblet down. He cringed at the sourness and the speed of the drink, before pouring himself another.

.

.

Her hands felt sweaty, her heart racing. She sat nervously at the edge of the bench in her cell, eagerly waiting for her release. She didn't want to believe in it, didn't want to hope. But when she saw her father impatiently waiting for the guard to unlock the door, she couldn't stop the tears that rose immediately. Burning it's way down her cheeks, her nose sniffled and as soon as the door opened, she launched herself at him.

"Dad!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him. Hugging him tightly, close. He smelled musky and strong, he smelled like home.

"Gwen!" Tom hugged his little girl, his baby girl. "Oh my girl!" He clutched her tightly, swinging her around.

Lancelot entered after Morgana, the two of them stood off to the side, watching with baited breaths and unshed tears at the joyful reunion.

"Thank you!" Gwen said hurriedly, rushing forward to hug Morgana.

"Don't thank me, it was Lancelot, Merlin and Arthur who did all the work." Morgana said, misty eyed and smiling brightly. "Lancelot never gave up on you Gwen." She hinted, stepping back and nudging Gwen over to the silent man.

"Lancelot?" Gwen asked, tilting her head shyly, she ran clumsy fingers through her messy hair, embarrassed to have been caught in such a state.

"I couldn't let you die." Lancelot said, taking her hands in his.

"I'm grateful to you young man." Tom interjected, reaching forward to shake Lancelot's hand. "You are a brave young man, and one I won't mind calling son."

Gwen blushed furiously, "Dad!"

Lancelot laughed nervously.

.

.

The water felt so delicious against her skin. The scent of lavender and peppermint permeated the bedroom making her not only feel clean, but smell clean as well. Having washed her hair before her true bath, made it easier to lounge and relax in the tub and not have her hair weigh her head down with excess water. Her toes curled with the heat, her whole body up to the top of her breasts, sank beneath the water, she felt warm, clean and mellow. Merlin leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She let out a deep, satisfying breath as her muscles felt warm and soft.

She heard the door open and settled further into the water. The night maid had gone to get more towels, something that Gwen would never have forgotten, but the night maid was barely out of her adolescence a nervous little thing as well, she was bound to make mistakes.

With her eyes closed, she didn't see the hand that reached out to her. She felt it as a warm and familiar hand ghosted over her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes snapped open, feeling the presence of someone bigger, someone larger than the maid, taking a seat on the edge of the tub near her head. Goosebumps tingled along her skin, regardless of the warm bath, and she dipped into the water, lower, her knees coming up on their own.

Slowly, so slowly, she turned her gaze to look and see the person she, somehow knew, was there. Her breath left her, her heart stuttered as Arthur sat behind her in his red tunic and brown trousers. One hand balanced on his knee, the other...toying with a loose strand of her black hair that managed to escape it's pins. His knuckles brushed the back of her neck and her whole body shivered.

Her lips pressed together, holding everything in, everything back. Her senses aware of everything around her. She muted herself, afraid she might squeal like a little piglet at the indecency of it all, or worse, terrified that a moan might escape without her permission.

He merely sat there, his blue eyes gazing upon her hungrily. His eyes drifting down to her body under the water, and she dipped down deeper, wishing to god she had listened to the maid and had gone with the bubbles.

"Arthur what are you doing?" She finally croaked, unable to handle the silent, ravenous looks left her feeling bare and exposed.

The door opened again and the loud gasp, resonating throughout the silence, told her that this time it was the maid.

She closed her eyes tightly, embarrassed at being caught indecent, conflicted at Arthur's presence. Wanting him to leave, but also wanting him to stay. All of it compiled into one gigantic mess that curled deep inside next to that unnamed emotion. She wanted to sink completely underneath the water.

Arthur stood up and walked over to the maid. Her whispered apologies, sounding hollow and faint as the pounding of her heart drowned out everything else. His footsteps, however, sounded clear as a bell and she listened to him walk back and forth from the tub to the door. She heard the door close softly, heard the lock click shut.

His quiet but firm steps made their way back to the tub, silence again, and then the sound of thick fabric falling. She opened her eyes curiously to see Arthur standing beside the tub with a large towel extended open. He raised a brow inquisitively and waited.

Her tongue felt thick and clumsy, "Arthur?"

"I've come to a conclusion that perhaps it's time we take our relationship to the next level."

Her heart leaped up into her throat forcing her breath out of her. She gasped to get it back, but her jittery heart blocked everything out until she swallowed it down thickly, her mouth suddenly incredibly dry. Her eyes dropped down, viewing the top of her breasts and she realized, if she could see them, then so could he!

She dipped the furthest she could into the tub, her eyes darting back to view Arthur as he stood there with a challenging quirk of a brow and a playful smirk on his lips. His eyes bearing down to hers, expected her to respond.

This was a challenge. He was testing her.

She puckered her lips, pouting at the towel and the space between it and her body. Her arms came around slowly to hide her bare breasts.

Arthur rolled his eyes, amused, and held the towel higher covering his face from seeing her body.

She bit her lip apprehensively, gauging the distance, and with a large splash of water, stood up and reached for the towel. She wrapped it around her quickly, hiding her body behind the thick terry fabric.

He stood there, holding out his hand for her to take.

She stared at it, then back at him. Her eyes bounced between his face and his hand. She finally settled on his hand and took it in hers. He felt warm, strong, his fingers wrapped around hers, holding her as she pulled one foot out, then the next.

Arthur smiled at her, an approving smile. One that told her, somehow, she had passed the test.

She ducked her head and turned to move away, but his hand held hers firm and with one strong pull, brought her to his chest. She gasped, clutching the towels tightly with one hand, the other trapped in his. Water dripped down her body, down her legs where the air hit them, making them feel cold.

Still silent, Arthur raised his free hand to caress her chin, turning his fingers over to run his knuckles over her cheek.

"Arthur?" She near whimpered, confusion and arousal wreaking havoc on her senses.

He shushed her, then leaned forward, his nose rubbing against her cheek, his lips whispering over hers. She felt his breath as he opened his mouth. Her mouth mirroring his, his lips touched hers briefly, teasingly, barely caressing her with hesitant nips. Her bosom heaved with the need for more, to do more, to reach for more. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, finishing the tease, slipping his lips between hers until he grunted. His tongue slipped in delicately, forcing her to whimper.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against him. Holding her firm and steady, as her knees felt weak and wobbly. She whimpered again as his hand moved down from her waist to toy with the edge of her towel. She felt his fingers brush the outer part of her thigh, caressing upwards beneath the fabric, lifting it until the air hit the bare skin of her backside and she broke the kiss with a gasp. Her body stiffening, reaching up to stand on her toes as she shivered from the contact.

He gripped the outer part of her thigh with a firm hand, his lips dropping down to nip and lick her collarbone.

She swallowed through a tight throat, her body tingling with nervous expectation. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed his way up her throat to nibble behind her ear. She mewled against her will, her body reacting before her mind could get a chance to comprehend.

His hips thrust forward, holding her in place, and she unconsciously raised a knee in response. He stopped, his hands still holding her, she could feel his hardened length burning her through his trousers and her towel.

He pulled away, his face flush, lips pink and swollen, he turned heated eyes to her. A smirk growing on his kiss bruised lips, his voice deep and husky, "I'll still sleep on the lounge chair," He said, lowering his lips to her collar bone again, brushing open mouthed caresses on her heated skin. "But I guarantee you it won't be for long."

Her eyes widened, her mouth opened with a pant as he licked the outer shell of her ear, "I will turn you into a writhing mass of need, I will make you beg me to come to you." He kissed the curve of her neck, nibbling down to her collarbone, "Your body will cry out for me, pleading me to make you mine. And when that day happens-" He lowered his mouth to nip her collar bone with his teeth. Forcing a pure and pathetic moan from her mouth. "I will have you."

He let her go slowly, releasing her from his arms. He took a step back, his blond hair wild and on end. Her free hand having tugged his strands with a still wet fingers. He looked thoroughly debauched.

He fixed her with a challenging smirk that made her knees wobble and she held onto the bed post for support.

"You have been warned."

Deliberately sparing no second glance, he walked over to the door, adjusting himself in his trousers, before opening it and exiting the room. Once the door closed behind him, all of her strength seemed to melt away and Merlin sank to the floor boneless. Her heart raced, her hands trembled. She shook with an overwhelming amount of arousal.

She cringed as she realized that she was still wet, and it wasn't only from her bath. Her thighs clenched shut as somewhere deep inside of her, she felt hot and hungry. Her toes curled and she tucked her legs beneath her. She groaned out loud with unsatiated lust, her nipples rubbing the towel painfully, just from the foreplay. She squirmed on the floor helplessly, confused and turned on beyond belief.

He hadn't even truly touched her yet.

"Lord help me." She swallowed thickly.

Tbc...

A/N: Alright, I'll be honest. This last part was my reward for finishing this chapter. I had forbidden myself from writing this part until I had everything else written. I got a little excited when I got close to the end that I may have skimped on the detailing on some parts of the story, I apologize.

And here I thought this chapter was gonna be a short one. It's got me wondering how long Bayard's is gonna be? You might have noticed an issue I have with present and past tenses, it's a problem I've had since I was kid. I spoke a different language for the first part of my childhood, and even though English is my primary and I have no accent, I still suffer with tenses so...forgive me. I'm working on it. :)

Hope you enjoyed! Much appreciation for your reviews.


End file.
